Her Eyes
by Golak
Summary: "I never believed in love at first sight."Lust" at first sight? Maybe. But then her eyes... those eyes..." Mamoru's classmate Kousei Hiro meets Usagi once. But he seems to be mesmerized by her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiro's POV:**

It didn't take long to locate where Mamoru was sitting at the arcade. The guy was just too damn tall; even in sitting position he was too damn tall! His head was hanged low on the table as he was concentrating on something in front of him. And time-to-time, he would write something down. On the other side of the booth, sat a young blond who, by description, I guessed was his girl friend. And boy, did she have an obnoxious laughter! He voice was so high-pitched that at some point, I honestly thought I was going deaf. I mean really, a teenager? Women are a bit too much in general; teenage women are just impossible to handle! What does he see in her? I mean, besides her obvious youth and most probably lack of experience in a relationship. Maybe those characteristics are endearing to him? Having a girl that you could shape and nurture in anyway you want?

I can even tell by the way she tries to get his attention every now and then, how naïve and juvenile she is. The way she touches his elbow or hand, the way she wrinkles her noise at him, I mean, seriously? I think I even saw her sticking out her tongue at him! I mean, I really don't know Mamoru that much, but I doubt that any guy at his age and his position misreads cuteness for hotness!

I was so lost in my own little world that I didn't even notice that Furuhata had been standing in front of me for a while. As soon as I locked eyes with him, I knew what he was going to say.

"So, I thought crappy games and oily food were not your thing?" he said in that mocking voice I always find annoying.

"They aren't. But I just had to see Chiba to ask him something, and I know he hangs out here after school almost everyday," I answered nonchalantly. As if this was the last place I wanted to be at.

"Well, Mamoru is sitting right there. It's only polite to go say hi and ask away," he hadn't lose his mocking tone. God, I hated that guy. Which was apparently a strange thing, since he is probably one of the most popular guys in whole Juban. But he just seems to be always happy, which makes me sick to my stomach; I mean, how can one person be happy, all the time? Doesn't he have any worries in the world?

"Hey, Hiro-kun. What brings you here?" I immediately turn my attention beyond Furuhata's blocking stance and peek my head over his right side to look at Mamoru, who was side sitting on the booth, with one arm on the back of his sit and the other, draped on the table still holding a pen.

"I'm actually here to see you Mamoru-kun," I explain. Standing up, I glare at Furuhata to give me space to move and as he leaves my side to go to the next table, I start walking towards Mamoru's table.

As I reach their booth, I take note of their tables' condition. There was a pink notebook and few papers scattered around in front of Mamoru with a red pen on the side. His girl friend's head was bowed on a piece of paper in front of her, eyes fixed on her writing, while focusing more on the milkshake on her right-side, as she was taking small sips of the chocolaty drink without taking her eyes off of the paper.

"Hey Mamoru-kun, I didn't want to interrupt your afternoon, but after you left, professor Hamasaki asked me if we could do our presentation sooner than our expected date? Apparently, the group before us are having difficulties with their set date," I end my long question as I finally stand beside the booth, eyes fixed on Mamoru.

"Well, I think we can. We have all the material we need, and the PowerPoint is almost done," he says as he scratches the back of his neck. His eyes leave me for a split second to look at the girl in front of him. "Ne, Hiro-kun. Have you ever met my girl friend Usagi?" He says as he stands up and stretches a little.

I reluctantly move my attention to her. Her hair is as odd as Aiya had described to me. I mean, yeah her hair had that nice shimmering color, but what is up with these two stupid buns on her head? What is she, twelve? Well, I mean, she is not that far away from it I guess.

"Usako, meet my classmate, Kousei Hiro."

With the introduction, she finally lifts up her head from her paper and after looking at Mamoru for a second; her eyes turn to meet mine.

And the world stopped!

I wasn't able to see Mamoru's figure standing right next to me anymore, nor was I able to hear the arcade's distinctive noises; peoples' chattering, gamers chanting, the sound of cutlery being used. Nothing.

For a second, my ears and eyes were able to block out every little noise and distraction and focus on one particular thing. Mamoru's girl friend's eyes!

All I could focus on were those two strange blue eyes that I just couldn't seem to read. I could see the gentleness, the laughter and the enthusiasm in them, but I just couldn't seem to reach out to that odd characteristic of her eyes that was leaving me perplexed. And the shine... I swear I could see two small diamonds sparkling in the depths of those seas. Probably the brightest blues I had ever seen; and I certainly have had my share of sparkling eyes in my 22 years of existence.

"It's nice to meet you Kousei-san," I hear her say as she reaches out her right arm that was holding a pen up until that moment. I look at her stretched out hand for a moment, like a dummy, before I realize that she wants to shake hands. And I immediately feel nervous. What if my hand is sweaty, I think to myself. What if it's cold and it'll disgust her? Why am I talking to myself? What the hell is wrong with me?!

I watch in daze as my right arm takes life on its own and reaches out to her. I grab her small hand, maybe a little too roughly? Or maybe it's the fact that her hand is too small that I suddenly feel like the Hulk? I'm not sure. What I know is that I was holding her hand and all I could think about was having no control over the sudden heat that I was sure was now evident on my face.

I wasn't able to let go of that small, soft hand. I didn't want to let go. It was as if I was taking a hold of a fluffy cloud; "fluffy cloud?! Did I really just think that?!"

But her hand was so soft, so delicate, and slightly cold! I had to fight the urge to cover her hand with my other hand just to bring back some warmth to it.

"So, would you like to join us for a little while?" Mamoru's voice pulls me out of my reverie. By reflex, I let go of Usagi's hand and turn to face him; without as much as saying "ditto" to a now confused teenage girl. "She probably thinks I don't have the ability to speak to the female population," I think to myself.

"Well, I really don't want to intrude on your date," I say, while side-eyeing Usagi, who is watching the interaction between her boy friend and me.

"Nonsense, you're not intruding and this isn't a date. Usako just needed my help with her math. I think she'd be thrilled to have my attention elsewhere while she works on those equations," Mamoru delivers while looking at Usagi with soft eyes and a small smirk.

I look at her too, maybe to see what her reaction is to her boy friend's sudden invitation. She nods her head in approval and smiles up at us.

And the God damn world stops again!

I always knew that the female population had the ability to judge every living thing on this planet. What I didn't know was that "misjudgment" was also a talent that most of them would master throughout their lives.

I mean, how wrong Aiya could have been about Mamoru's girl friend; "she's just a child. That's all I have to say about her. Her behavior is childish, her attitude is childish, even her appearance is so wrong for him. I have no idea what he sees in her," Aiya had said to us after meeting Usagi at Furuhata's last Christmas party.

I mean to be fair; I could see what she meant about Usagi being young and all. She was wearing her school uniform, which helped Aiya's theory a little bit more. I stared at her unconsciously, taking note of her dark blue skirt and white school shirt with that signature bow that most school uniforms sport.

I also take note of her left hand that is now resting on her leg under the table. Her skirt was a little hitched up on the bottom and she was massaging her left knee a little as if to release some tension. And as I was finally sliding in the booth in front of her, all I could think about was how I wanted to slap that small hand away from that creamy knee and do the deed myself!

"What the hell is wrong with me? Stop this stupid monologue with yourself right now," I order myself.

Mamoru calls up a waitress to take my order. After I order an iced-tea and Mamoru asks for another cup of fresh coffee, he turns his attention to Usagi.

"You want another milkshake Usako?"

She is in the process of getting up from her sit when he addresses her. She stretches her arms up in the air, giving me a nice peek of her flat and milky stomach.

"Mmmm, no. I think I had enough chocolate for today. But fries sounds nice," she beams enthusiastically.

"You and your insatiable appetite. Where you going?" Mamoru asks while giving her order to the awaiting waitress.

"I need to go to the washroom." And with that she leaves.

I stare after her and focus on her odd way of walking. I think "hopping" is a better way to describe her unique style of walking. And oddly enough, I don't find that childish even a tiny bit. Sexy? Probably not. Attractive? Maybe. Eye catching? For sure!

Looking away from her I suddenly lock eyes with Furuhata who is looking at me with narrowed eyes from behind the counter. "What is up with that look?" I think to myself, as I try to look away from him.

"Did you want to meet up tomorrow to go over the presentation and finish the power point?" Mamoru asks me.

"Yeah, sure. I mean we should definitely do that. The presentation is only three days away, and I really need to pass this course."

"Oh come on Hiro-kun, you and I both know that we are going to pass this course with a good mark. Two geeks working on the same project has "flying colors" written all over it," he jokes and then laughs.

I give a little laugh while making myself comfortable in my sit. The waitress comes back with our orders and puts them on the table.

Mamoru grabs two fries from Usagi's plate and then chuckles. "Don't tell her I did that, she doesn't like to share food." As if on cue, I see Usagi walking back to the booth. She stops at the counter to say something to Furuhata with a wide smile on her face. Furuhata leans on the counter to listen to what she has to stay and then throws his head back and laughs out loud. Usagi also let's out a quick laugh and then starts walking again. But before she takes two more steps, a young blond grabs her arm and yanks her back to the other side of the arcade.

 **Author's POV:**

"What the hell Minako-chan. I feel like my arm is detached from my body," Usagi whines, while guarding her now painful arm.

"Usagi, who is that hottie sitting with Mamoru?" Minako beams with obvious sparkles in her eyes.

"It's his classmate, Kousei-san."

"Does he have a girl friend?"

"I don't know Minako. I just met the guy. I don't usually ask someone I just met whether they are dating or not!"

"Oh give me a break, that's because you don't know anything about dating. You have been in a few century long relationship with Mamoru. What would you know!"

"I so _do_ know about relationships, thank you very much," Usagi cries.

"Oh my God, he is looking at us. I just love men with short brown hair,"

"I thought your type were guys with long hair!"

"Well, my type just changed. Definitely short brown hair and hazelnut eyes," Minako says in a dreamy voice.

"How can you see his eye color from here," Usagi looks at her with wide eyes. Minako brushes her question off with a quick gesture of her hand.

"Come on, introduce me," and with that, she yanks Usagi once more and walks up to their booth.

"Hey Mamoru-san. What's up?" Minako asks in a high-pitched voice and slaps Mamoru's back in a "buddy" kind of way.

Mamoru whimper's at Minako's sudden and sharp slap and turns his head. "Hey Minako-chan. How are you?"

"Never been better! Well, hello there. My name is Aino Minako," she introduces herself to Hiro, who is eyeing Usagi very carefully.

"Nice to meet you. Kousei Hiro," he mumbles, before turning his attention finally on Minako.

Minako doesn't wait for an invitation; she slides down the booth so she could sit right in front of Hiro and pulls Usagi down with her.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Minako asks, while grabbing a fry from Usagi's slightly cold plate.

"Hey, those are mine," Usagi whines and puts the plate in a far reach corner from Minako. But she doesn't seem to notice or even care. Her eyes are glued to Hiro.

"We're classmates," Hiro answers shortly and leaves it to that. He's lost his focus again and the last thing he wants is to start a flirtatious conversation with Usagi's beautiful friend. "Did I just think beautiful? And since when I have ever passed up a chance to flirt with a girl?" he asks himself.

"Mamoru-san I didn't know you have friends other than Motoki-san," Minako inquires from Mamoru, eyes still fixed on Hiro.

"MINAKO,"

"What? It's just a genuine question," She says shyly and finally glances at Usagi and then turns her big thistle eyes to Mamoru.

Mamoru chuckles a little, "well, I didn't know I had to show off my friends for your approval."

"No need to show them off. I always say to Usagi-chan that cute guys move in packs. Ne Usa-chan?," Minako says boldly with a mischievous smile on her lips.

"MINAKO,"

"Usagi-chan relax. You know Mamoru-san is like a brother to me. No need to get all jealous and possessive."

Usagi looks at her friend with wide eyes for a second and then pouts.

 **Hiro's POV:**

Oh my God. She just had to pout didn't she?

I had started to focus on the papers that had been in front of Mamuro to see what he was tutoring Usagi on, while listening to his conversation with the new arrival.

Upon hearing the girl's comment on cute guys and Usagi's frustrated growl, I looked up to witness her little face stained with embarrassment and a pout on her lips ... A very endearing pout, a very heart-melting pout.

My eyes were fixed on her small little pink lips when I saw a movement from the corner of my eye and a slight shift on my right.

Mamoru moved his hand across the table and patted Usagi's folded arms gently with a small chuckle.

"Come on Usako, you know Minako is always joking around," his hand moved up to her face and he lets his knuckles brush along her jaw.

I remove my eyes from the intimate moment. Who would have thought that stuck up Chiba Mamoru had it in him? Showing affection? And in public, non-the less?

"uuuuh, you guys are so cute. I wish I could have that," I hear that Minako chick's dreamy voice and I can just tell that her eyes are no longer on the couple beside us.

I clear my throat after a few seconds and try to maintain my cool tone, "well then, I should get going. I guess I will see you tomorrow Mamoru-kun."

Mamoru turns to me and nods his head, "yeah sure. Want to meet up at the library around 6:00? We could also go to my place if that's more convenient."

"Mmm, I guess your place sounds better. Besides, there's a private event at the library and I'm not sure if the main hall is going to be open to public."

"Ok then, it's settled. My last class finishes at 5:30. We can head out together."

I nod my head once and then move a little to let him know that I'm ready to leave.

Mamoru stands up from his sit to let me pass. As I leave the booth I turn my attention to the girls.

"Well, it was nice meeting you both," I say and then shove my hands deep in my pant's pockets as if guarding my self from another handshake.

"It was nice meeting you too Kousei-san. I hope I see you around," the Minako girl says with a huge smile and bright eyes.

"Have a nice afternoon Kousei-san," I look at Usagi for a second, and try to memorize her image; those two ridiculous buns on her head, her pale skin, her tiny noise, her slightly pink cheeks. But most of all, I try to memorize her eyes.

I nod once more, say a quick goodbye to Mamoru and then leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon in any way. I wish I did. But I don't. All delightful rights of this wonderful manga/anime and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

I'd like to thank TropicalRemix and Elendrhys for their positive reviews.

 **TropicalRemix: No its not a one shot.**

 **Elendrhys: Merci Mon ami. Je suis content que ca vous a plu jusqu'a present.**

I would also like to explain some things regarding the story:

I have always been fascinated with the Sailor Senshi's civilian lives more than their alter egos. It is part of who they are, I know; but I was always more interested in their day-to-day lives and how totally "normal" they were, despite the fact that they weren't any normal teenager you would know.

I was also always eager to know about Usagi's romantic relationship with Mamoru. The manga had a great illustration of how they fell in love as teenagers (even before finding out about their past lives.) However, the 90's series lacked that very specific information in some major ways; I didn't find that part of their lived as detailed as it could have been. Thus, this story will focus more on the Senshi's lives while capturing their activities in their civilian forms. It will also concentrate on Usagi and Mamoru's relationship as two youngsters in love.

I will leave the timeline to your imagination.

Enjoy.

 **Hiro's POV:**

I don't believe in love at first sight. I honestly don't believe in "anything" at first sight; not even "good impressions"! Well, if I want to be totally honest, "lust" at first sight? Maybe. But love for me is just another word. A tiny word that gets some people all mushy and stupid! And when their hormones go all wild and they need physical and emotional satisfaction, they take advantage of the poetic meaning behind that word and lose themselves in it. Well, at least, that's what I think.

I continue staring at my room's ceiling with my hands clasped behind my head while contemplating the meaning of stupid words! Every once in a while, I also think about the stupid presentation I need to give out tomorrow. That train of thought sends me to my afternoon, which was spent at Mamoru's apartment, and _that_ train of thinking sends me a clear image of his girl friend's eyes. And that's when I know I need to stop!

"What are you thinking about?"

I shift on my right and look down on the girl that is lying next to me.

It is not often that I have girls over, seeing that I live at a dorm that doesn't allow students bringing guests over from the opposite sex. But I am still a man, and I do have needs. And some of them can't be satisfied in the public place. They require a more personal setting. And I am a risk taker! Believe me.

"Nothing really. I have a presentation tomorrow and I'm not sure if I'm ready for it."

"uhh, is my little teddy bear stressed out? Do you need help to release some tension?"

I can't help the evil smirk that forms on my face and I roam over her delicious naked body with my eyes. I can see her nakedness through the thin sheet she has wrapped around her. I drop on my back, close my eyes and give into the sensation of her warm hands, soft chest, her form going smoothly down my body, and finally... her hot little mouth ...

 **Author's POV:**

"Mamo-chan, how did your presentation go?" Usagi waved at Mamoru with her unique cheerfulness once she spotted him at his usual spot at the counter.

Mamoru turned around on the stool and faced his girl friend. "It went well. I think it's safe to say that we're going to pass. What took you so long? Another detention?" he smirked in anticipation of Usagi's reaction.

"Nooo, I just had to walk Naru-chan home. She wasn't feeling very well today," Usagi cried out in annoyance.

Mamoru's smirk just got bigger. Even after knowing each other for years and dating for almost a year, his interest in annoying Usagi hadn't cool down.

Although he would never confess it to her, but he could never get enough of her face expressions whenever he got her mad. The way she would pout her lower lip, her narrowed eyes and flamed cheeks... it always succeeded in making him fall in love with her a little bit more.

He chuckled at Usagi's anger and stretched out his arms to pull her against him.

Usagi gave out a small gasp as she was pulled gently against Mamoru's masculine body and was settled between his open legs. She looked up at his face and upon seeing his amused grin she immediately looked away with a miffed expression.

She heard his laughter at the back of his throat, which he was probably trying to hide; and once his arms were tightened around her waist, she felt his warm breath on the side of her face.

"Come on Usako, don't be mad. I just wanted to see you one extra hour," came his whisper and the whole thing sent delightful shivers down Usagi's spine.

His hot breathe on her cheek, the way he was holding her, loving and protective, the meaning behind his words...

"This is a family place, so could you please take this some where else?"

Usagi flinched at Motoki's voice and shifted her body away from Mamoru. When she felt like she was in a safe distance from him, she turned around and looked over the counter.

"Sorry Motoki-onii-san."

Mamoru gave out a quick laugh and looked at his friend. "Have I ever interrupted your moments with Reika in any way?"

"I've never allowed myself getting carried away in a public place with my girl friend," came Motoki's quick response.

Mamoru narrowed his eyes a bit and that dangerous smile adorned his lips once again. "Oh really, you don't recall? So I must have been delusional, because I'm pretty sure I saw Reika making out with a blond, late at night behind this very counter once or twice."

Usagi looked at Motoki with wide eyes and a wider mouth. Motoki's stance lost its previous confidence and after two short coughs he started mumbling something about long work hours and not being able to see Reika properly.

Mamoru laughed at his friend's reaction and stood up. "But your right. I think its time for us to leave anyway. Ready Usako?"

Usagi nodded her head once, unable to detach her eyes from Motoki while picturing his make out session with Reika. And even though that same image could have burnt her heart with jealousy not too long ago, it only succeeded in making her wanting some time alone with Mamoru.

"I don't know how I ever made fun of your hair," came Mamoru's muffled voice.

Usagi smiled a little and opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling above her head. From where she was lying down on Mamoru's couch and with his frame hovering over her, she could only see the white ceiling with a tiny part of the glass pendant. She turned her head to give Mamoru more space and opened her eyes again. She could see her school shirt, where it was tossed on the left side of the coffee table, with Mamoru's shirt on top.

"Well, you still do that sometimes," she giggled and then gasped when Mamoru's lips brushed a particular part of her neck.

"I know, and I intend to enjoy it in the future as well," his voice was husky and deep. His hands warm on her skin. His lips wet and silky, trailing hot, open mouth kisses on her neck, her round chin and her collarbone.

Usagi closed her eyes and gave into his loving ministrations.

Mamoru could feel her slight shiver under his body. He smiled on her neck, loving the way he could affect her so.

He shifted his body, settling himself between her thighs while running his hands up and down her upper body. Upon hearing Usagi's soft moan, he lifted himself up and looked into her face.

Usagi blushed under his intense stare, wondering why he stopped his wonderful caresses. She touched his face gently as if to regain his attention.

Mamoru's unfocused eyes suddenly sharpened, a mischievous smirk formed on his lips and next thing Usagi knew was that her whole being was thrown far away to the moon.

 **Author's POV:**

"I need sleep,"

Aiya watched as Hiro dropped his bag on the sit as his tall figure followed it.

"Well school's busy cafeteria is just "the" place to get that done!" she joked.

Hiro put his head on his folded arms on the table and closed his eyes while mumbling something about not having enough sleep the night before.

"Why not? You left Takeshi-kun's house early, I thought you went home."

"I did go home, but then I started watching this stupid movie on TV and I lost track of time," he answered in a hushed tone, as if he was already zoning out.

"Hey Aiya-san, how are you?"

Hiro's eyes snapped open upon hearing a familiar voice calling out to Aiya.

"Hey Mamoru-san, I'm great. How are you? Want to join us?"

Mamoru was looking at Aiya and once Hiro lifted his head from the table, recognition hit his eyes.

"Hey Hiro-kun I thought that was you. How is it going?"

"Tired out of my brain, but ok I guess. What are you doing here? I don't think I've ever seen you at the cafeteria."

It was true. Mamoru wasn't the type that would hang around at the campus after his classes. He always seemed to have something to do and it was obvious that he enjoyed spending his time elsewhere.

Mamoru gave out a carefree laugh and sat beside Aiya at the table. "I know. But one of my classes was canceled and I have another class at 3:00. And I do need to eat in between," he mused.

"Well it's nice that you joined us. We barely get to see you anywhere other than in class. What have you been up to?" Aiya asked.

As Mamoru and Aiya started talking about their day, Hiro lowered his head on the table once again and closed his eyes.

 **Hiro's POV:**

What is wrong with me? Ever since I met Mamoru's girl friend, her image pops into my mind whenever I see him! This is not good, and so not me! When have I ever thought about a girl, non-the-less, a teenager, this much?

As I listened to the sound of Aiya and Mamoru's chatting, I recalled my encounter with a certain someone the day before.

 _ **Previous day:**_

"Naru-chan, you really need to go and see a doctor, I don't think taking different vitamins can help you!" I heard a familiar voice, but I couldn't figure out to whom it belonged to.

"It's ok Usa-chan, I'm just catching a cold. I know my symptoms, and after taking some vitamins and getting some rest, I'm going to be fine," came someone else's voice from behind the shelves. I walked up to where I thought I heard them talking and the next thing I knew, I felt someone walking right into me. Literally.

I felt the person's petit form crash into me with a gentle smack, as she was walking slowly beside her friend. I rubbed my chest where her head had bumped into and looked down on her.

And the fucking world stopped, yet again!

Her eyes were slightly wide as she rubbed her forehead; probably from the impact of her hit. She was wearing her school uniform. Her hair, styled in the same crazy style and she had her bag in her left hand.

"Gomennasai sir, I didn't see you there," came her voice as she lifted her eyes to meet my face.

I continued staring at her, like a dummy, again! "Why can't I form words in front of her?" I thought to myself.

"Oh, your Mamo-chan's classmate, ummm wait, I know your name, ummm, Kouzayi-san... Kou-san..."

"Kousei Hiro," I finally find my voice and vocabulary.

"Oh yes, Kousei-san; nice to see you again. This is my friend Osaka Naru," she gestured towards her friend.

I looked at the red head standing beside Usagi (as if I forget her name!) and nodded my head politely at her. "Nice to meet you Osaka-san."

The girl blushed profoundly and bowed her head in response, "Like wise Kousei-san."

I returned my attention to Usagi who was looking at her friend with confusion. She saw my lingering stare and turned her attention back to me.

"I heard you did well on your presentation. Congratulations," she cheerfully said.

"Yeah, we did." I mentally kicked myself. "Form longer sentences you idiot. What the hell is the matter with you?"

She kept looking at me for a few seconds. An awkward silence was formed and neither of us seemed to know what to say! Finally, Usagi turned to her friend, "Naru-chan we better get going. I need to meet Mamo-chan soon," she said and with the last few words coming out of her mouth, her eyes lit up and a bright smile formed on her lips.

The world had already stopped, so it couldn't possibly hinder some more. But it did!

"It was nice seeing you again Kousei-san," both girls did a little bow.

"Yes, you too," I mumbled to her and then turned my attention to the red head. "It was nice meeting you Osaka-san," I watched as her face start to show signs of a blush. But before she could say anything, Usagi took a hold of her arm and started walking away from me.

I stood still in my spot for a few moments, watching them as they went up to the cashier. I was still staring at them when, suddenly, Usagi turned her head slightly to the right and looked at me. The world that had started spinning again, started to slow down. Down. Down; until it stopped again. My throat went dry.

I saw her eyes watching me for a mere second before she turned to her friend, whispered something to her ear and walked out of the drug store.

That night, as I was playing poker at Takeshi's house while sipping on my beer, all I could think about were those eyes. And when I had enough of losing to Akio and was fed up with his stupid snickers, I excused myself and went back to my dorm room; where I was able to cool myself with a cold shower and a bad Wednesday night TV.

 _ **Present day:**_

 **Hiro's POV:**

"Hey Hiro-kun, are you asleep?" came Aiya's voice and I felt a little shake on my shoulder.

I opened my eyes and rubbed my left eye. I actually got to have a few minute nap!

"Well, I'm awake now!" I replied back as I straighten my back and stretched out my arms above my head.

"Late night Hiro-kun?" Mamoru asked with a smirk.

I panicked for a second, as if he had known what was going on in my head. "A few drinks and a poor TV choice," I said as I relaxed a bit. There was no way he could know what was going through my mind.

"Ne, Hiro-kun, I heard you saw Usako yesterday."

I panicked again. Why? I didn't know.

"Oh yeah, I saw her at the drug store."

"Hiro-kun, you didn't tell me that you met Mamoru-san's girl friend."

Even without looking, I could tell that Aiya had that obvious annoyed face. Her voice always gave it away. She had that strange need that some women have, the need to be told everything the second they happen. And not sharing this little detail that I've had actually met Mamoru's girl friend a week ago, was one of those occurrences.

"Yeah, I met her at Furuhata's arcade with Mamoru-kun last week," always keep your answers short and straightforward with Aiya, always!

"Oh how cute, she still plays video games?" came her mocking response.

I saw Mamoru's eyes narrow for a second and I was sure that he was going to say something to her in return. But then he smiled and gave out a short chuckle.

"In fact, she does play video games. She's in love with them. I think she's the most loyal costumer Motoki has ever had!" he laughed again.

"Well, she is still in high school. What do you expect? She's not even legal to drink. What more fun can she have?" Aiya quickly shot back.

I looked back and forth between them. I had a strange urge to defend Usagi in front of Aiya, maybe just to let her know that she is not just a "high school student". But with Mamoru's presence, I knew when to bite my tongue.

Mamoru smiled again, "Are you implying that I'm some kind of a pedophile Aiya-san?" he asked with an obvious amusement.

Aiya's shocked expression was gone within seconds and was replaced with her signature cocky face, "well, I don't know. Are you?" she said in a flirtatious tone.

I rolled my eyes at her remark.

Mamoru gave out another laugh and then stood up. "I don't know. Maybe I am. And I'm willing to proudly carry that title with me, if that's what it takes," he then grabbed his books and bag from the chair beside him and looked at his watch.

"I better get going. I don't want to miss my class. It was nice seeing you both. Ja!"

After we said our goodbyes to him, Aiya turned fully around to face me.

"So..."

"So...?"

"So, spit it."

"Spit what?" I didn't want to give into her interrogation.

"You never told me you met his girl friend. Wasn't she silly?"

I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath just to cool down my nerves.

"Well, not really. She didn't seem silly to me. She's young, yes. But I don't think being young automatically equals to being silly!" I abandoned my whole not-giving-into-her interrogation plan faster than I thought.

She rolled her eyes and smirked, "yeah right. Men! You just like them young and clueless. It's pathetic really!"

I wasn't going to prove her wrong; because proving Aiya wrong would require long conversations and hours of discussions. And I just knew that once I open my mouth and say what I wanted to say, chances were that she would be able to look past my defending mechanism and see what I desperately wanted to hide from everyone.

What I desperately wanted to hide from myself!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's POV:**

It was a Saturday morning, and the weather couldn't have been better. The sun was out, it wasn't raining, and even though it was a bit chilly, but it was still possible to walk around and enjoy the gift of life.

Hiro was doing his weekend errands; buying groceries to stock his small fridge at the dorm. Getting his car fixed at the shop, and buying some long needed textbooks.

He left the automobile shop and took a glance at his watch. It was already 1:30 in the afternoon and he was starving. Looking around the street he was standing in, he noticed that there weren't many eateries around him; and besides, he had a sudden crave for pizza and he knew just the place.

He started walking towards his favorite pizzeria; hands deep in his pant pockets and lost in thought.

When turning around the next intersection, he saw a familiar flash of gold going right past him. He paused for a second and turned his head to his left.

And there she was; all gold and pink. Waiting for the pedestrian light to turn green so she could cross the busy street.

It had been a month since he last saw her at that drug store near the arcade. He had seen Mamoru in the two classes they shared and every time he had to fight the urge to ask him about her. He fought himself harder to get her out of his head, and at some point, he really thought he had succeeded. But now, as he stood there staring at her back for what seemed like forever, he knew he had long lost that battle.

She was wearing a light pink cocoon coat down to her knees. And from where he was standing, Hiro could see that she was wearing dark grey tights and ankle boots. She had a small messenger bag hanging across her shoulder and her hair was up in her signature style. He could tell that she was growing impatient for the light to change, as she kept tapping her right foot non-stop.

The light turned green and Usagi pushed her way through a few people that were standing in front of her to cross the street. And that's when Hiro finally snapped out of his reverie.

 **Hiro's POV:**

I couldn't recall the last time I was this nervous. Probably when I was caught smoking weed at my parent's backyard when I was 15. But even then I wasn't this much nervous. I was terrified of my mom's reaction, but I wasn't nervous out of my brain.

There she was; the girl that I seemed to be unable to forget. It wasn't like I had spent the whole month thinking of her. No. But everything I did, everything around me, somehow reminded me of her. And it really didn't help seeing Mamoru more often than before. We only had two courses together, but lately, I feel like he was everywhere. At the library, at the lab, walking around campus... and his sole existence always reminded me of what I couldn't have.

As I was standing there looking at her retiring form and thinking about all my recent frustrations and confusion, I felt a sudden anger rush through my veins. Anger at myself, anger at my stupidity, anger at the universe and this uncalled turn of events. But most of all, anger at her!

"What the hell is so special about her?" I asked myself. She was short and skinny for my taste. She had the weirdest hairstyle that I had ever seen and her fashion sense was a crude reminder of how young she was. So why was I acting this way?

I hadn't lost my sight of her and I noticed that she stood at the bus stop on the other side of the road. From not far away, I could see a bus approaching. I didn't have much time. I heard rushed foot steps in my ears and it actually surprised me to know that they belonged to me. I hurried to get to her since I saw the bus stopping and people getting in. Including Usagi.

So I did what any rational person would do when in desperation.

I crossed the red light!

 **Author's POV:**

Usagi was going to meet her friends at Hikawa Shrine for a study session. She had come to this part of the town in hopes to find Naru's favorite CD. She was constantly sick for the past couple of months and Usagi really wanted to make her happy. Minako had told her about the CD shop near Mamoru's campus and even though he had offered to buy the CD for her, so she wouldn't have to go that far, she had immediately refused. This was something she wanted to do herself. She wanted to go there physically and buy the CD for Naru. But today just wasn't her lucky day.

She sighed from where she was standing in the corner of the busy bus. She took a hold of a stanchion and leaned her body into it to get more comfortable. She looked out the window and thus missed the familiar face that hopped on the bus right then.

 **Hiro's POV:**

I must be going crazy. Yes, that's it. I am slowly losing my mind! I mean, I never thought that I would stoop to low and start stalking my friend's girl friend. But that's exactly what I was doing; a full-grown man, stalking a high school _Blondie_. How cliché!

It took me only two seconds to spot her location (her hair is just too odd to go unnoticed). She was standing in the far corner of the bus, way in the back. I started moving towards her. Not knowing why I was walking towards her! I didn't know what I was going to do or say. Not that I had the ability to speak in front of her anyways, but still! It's always nice to have some sort of a plan!

I had to say, "excuse me" and "I'm sorry" a few times on my way to her. I think I may have also stepped on some peoples' foot as well! But I couldn't care less.

I kept my eyes on her, as if being afraid that she might miraculously disappear on me.

Her head was turned to the side. She was looking out the window and was deep in thought. She didn't feel my presence as I stood right behind her and took a hold of a hanging strap above her head. I closed my eyes for a mere second and took a deep breath, just to collect myself ... and my weak ass vocabulary. I braced myself for what I knew was coming.

"Tsukino-san?" My voice was rough and dry, partly because of lack of speaking for the past half an hour and partly because, well, universe had it bad for me. Really bad!

She jumped when she heard her name being called and turned her head towards me.

I braced myself a little more.

She looked up at me and...

And the world stopped!

I kept staring at her eyes; those deep azure eyes that were watching me. Slightly wide and totally confused.

I could tell that she hadn't recognized me. Why would she? We met only twice a month ago. It's not like she had spent all her time thinking about me, obsessing over my daily schedule and activities. Her mind was probably occupied with other stuff; stuff involving her friends and family and ... and Mamoru.

I kicked myself mentally, just to remind myself that I was still staring at her, like a dummy! Without a word!

"I'm sorry, I do recognize you. But I'm having a hard time remembering how I know you," she said while narrowing her eyes.

"I can do this," I said to myself. "Form words one by one, slowly. You can do it!"

"I'm Mamoru-san's classmate, Kousei Hiro. We met at Crown arcade." Wooosh, "See? That wasn't so hard," I cheered myself.

She was still a bit confused, she concentrated on my face a little more and then a flash of recognition hit her eyes.

"Oh yes, Kousei-san. I remember you. I also saw you at the drug store, ne?"

"Yes."

"So how are you?"

"I'm fine. How have you been?"

"Fine. Busy with school I guess," she responded cheerfully. Her eyes had lost their previous confusion and they were now focused and bright.

I couldn't get my eyes off of her. I knew it was wrong and rude to stare at her like that. But I couldn't help myself. And to make matters worst, I didn't know what else to say! I didn't know her. I didn't know what she liked or disliked. I didn't have a clue on what to ask her next. The only thing we had in common, the only _one_ we had in common was Mamoru. And I didn't want to talk about him. Not here, not when her proximity was becoming a little too much.

"So where are you headed to?" she asked. Probably just to carry on the conversation and end the awkward silence.

"I'm running some errands around town," I replied short and simple. "At least now she knows I'm not a mute," I thought to myself.

"Oh I see," she said and then went silent again.

"I should probably ask her what she's doing. Continue the conversation stupid,"

"Where are you going Tsukino-san?"

"Please call me Usagi. You are, after all, Mamo-chan's friend. That makes you my friend too," she said and then flashed me the most heartwarming smile.

No... the world did not stop! Because she just had to mention his name and ruin the moment!

"I'm going to a study session with my friends," she continued as her face went a little pale and her eyes lost some of their light.

I couldn't help but smile at her obvious displeasure, "And I'm assuming you'd rather go somewhere else?" I didn't want my question to have a double meaning, but it did.

"I just don't like studying that much, and especially not on weekends," she mumbled and looked away.

She was now completely facing me, her hand still holding the bar, while her shoulder was leaning on it.

She was really small! I hadn't notice those other times just how tiny she was. But now that she was standing right in front me, I could see that her head barely reached my chin. And Mamoru was a little taller than me! "Why did you just make that stupid comparison? Stop thinking about him you moron," I flinched at my own voice in my head.

I looked down on Usagi again. She was still staring out the window. From where I was standing I could see her light grey and pink dress under her coat. The dress had a simple neckline, and it wasn't too revealing. But I could still see the soft skin of her collarbone and neck. She had a small crescent moon necklace on. Who would have thought that a simple gold necklace on a fair skin could be so alluring? The moon pendant was a little disheveled on her chest. I had to order my free hand to stay where it was and stop its attempts to try to reach out to her and align her necklace.

Just then, the bus came into a sudden stop. Making all the passengers gasp in surprise and all the straphangers lose their balance.

I watched in shock as Usagi lost her stability and her hold on the bar faltered and started falling backwards, and I watched in horror, as I followed her on her fall!

I tightened my hold on the hanger, shot out my other arm, took a hold of Usagi's left arm and pulled her towards myself. The whole thing happened in less than 2 seconds. But to me, it was like one of those slow-motion scenes in ridiculous action movies.

Usagi whimpered at my sudden and somewhat, rough reaction. I think I may have pulled her a little too strongly, because the next thing I knew, I was practically hugging her!

I had my right arm loosely around her shoulders while still holding the hanger above our heads.

Usagi's form was resting against mine.

And suddenly, there was no one else there but us.

I could smell her shampoo, sweet and fresh. One of her hair buns was brushing the side of my jaw and all I could think about was how I wanted to run my hands through her pigtails. Maybe give a little tug to it!

It took her only a few seconds to gain her balance and push away from me. And then, her warmth was gone.

She looked up at me, face flushed in embarrassment and eyes wide in shock. I still had my right arm a little stretched out, just in case!

"Gomennasai, I lost my balance, I don't know what happened..." she started explaining in rapid tone.

"It's ok Usagi-san, I lost my balance too. But I was holding this," I gestured towards the hanger I was holding.

"No, I'm always clumsy that way. Gomen, this is so embarrassing. Did I hurt you?" she continued. Her blush was getting deeper by the minute.

"No, you didn't. I'm fine. Are you ok?" I just had to ask. I was getting this weird vibe from her. Her seemed mortified and her blush was so deep that I thought she might actually shrink down to the ground!

"I'm fine. Thank you for catching me," she finally took a deep breath and slowly started to relax.

I watched her closely. She was leaning against the bar again, one hand on her chest, eyes closed while she took several deep breaths. She suddenly opened her eyes and caught me staring at her.

Now, it was my turn to go all flushed with heat and panic. I needed to get away from her... fast.

"Oh well, it was nice seeing you again Usagi-san. This is my stop. Take care," I said quickly and then I started pushing my way to the exit. I didn't wait for her respond. I hopped off the bus and sighed in relief.

I watched the bus as it left its station. Last thing to bid me farewell was Usagi's confused eyes, watching me through the side windows.

 **Author's POV:**

"Usagi, what took you so long? What am I saying, you're always late!" came Rei's annoyed rumbling.

Usagi had just entered the priestess's room at the shrine. Out of breath and flushed.

She tossed her bag on one side and her coat to the other side and then flopped down beside Ami, who was going over some notes.

"Oh quiet Rei, I told you I had to go to that CD store this morning. It's on the other side of town, I had to take the bus here," Usagi explained.

"Did you find the CD?" Minako asked. She might not have been best of friends with Naru, but she was someone important to Usagi; and someone important to her was automatically important to all of them.

"No, it was sold out. I don't know where else I can look for it," Usagi cried out in irritation.

"We'll find it Usa-chan. Don't worry. How is she anyways?" Minako asked.

"Better I guess. I went to her house last night. Her appetite is back. That's something I guess," Usagi answered. "I really want to do something for her. Just to get her out of that sickness spirit. She has been to the hospital a few times over the past month and had to stay in bed for days. Brainstorm with me?" She continued and looked around at her friends.

They all went deep in thought and then started laying out their ideas.

"We can get her a nice book, something that could occupy her time while she needs to rest," Ami's remark was immediately rejected with a round of annoyed looks.

"We could take her to a shopping spree and spend the entire day with her," Minako's suggestion seemed to get everyone's attention.

"She can't really stay out for too long and plus, she's still weak. She can't walk around that much," Usagi said with sad eyes.

"I know, we could throw her a party, that way, she doesn't have to be _out_ for too long and she really doesn't need to walk around and have too much activity," Makoto beamed with enthusiasm.

"YES, that's a great idea Mako-chan. We can throw her a wonderful party," Usagi clapped her hands in joy. Why didn't she think of that? Naru loved having parties and even though she couldn't possibly dance for too long, she could still enjoy being around her friends.

"Alright. Party it is. When and _where_ are we going to have it?" Rei asked them.

They all looked at each other for a moment and then:

"The arcade," came their simultaneous respond.

 **Hiro's POV:**

"Oh my God..."

I smirk in anticipation. I can tell that she is a vocal one; I also know that her whispered like panting would soon turn into loud squeaks.

I move my arms from where they are resting on her hips to be tighten around her curvy waist. I need to keep her in place to pick up my pace.

As my movements became faster and deeper, her head is thrown back on my shoulder, giving me a delicious view of her throat. I put my mouth on her shoulder; right beside her stretched out neck and start nibbling on the sensitive skin.

She moans out loud and pushes herself harder down on me. Her action sends another wave of intense heat throughout my veins. I feel myself going over the edge.

"Cum with me?" I whisper in her ear, as I double my efforts in taking her with me.

"Yes, yes, I'm there. Right there," she repeats over and over again.

I am no longer in control of my body, and I can tell that she can't keep up with my frantic pounding. I move my left hand in between her thighs that are straddling me and start playing with her wet core. She gives out a loud moan and I feel her walls tighten around me. I push myself into her in deep thrusts as I bury my face in her hair. And then I explode. I can feel her body shaking with her intense climax. The sound of her short deep breathes in my ear. I hear my own deep groans. I take a few moments to regain my energy. I'm still buried deep within her and my arms haven't faltered their hold on her waist. I hear her deep breathes and feel her head move from side to side. I slowly open my eyes.

All I can see is gold.

I blink. My arms lose their hold on her and her back is a little detached from my chest.

I blink. I roam over her naked body with my eyes; her blond hair and white skin; white skin and curvy waist.

I close my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

NOTES:

First of all, I like to thanks everyone who have been following my story and encouraging me to keep on writing. Secondly, I would like to thank those who have reviewed "Her Eyes".

 **Yukihime88: Yes, it seems like he is obsessed with our moon bunny. But we just have to have patience and see what happens next**

 **Jewelzy: I'm really glad that you like the story. To be honest, Hiro's POV is also my favorite**

 **Silver Serena Cullen: LOL. I'm not sure what you think Hiro is going to do to Usagi, but I assure you, the story gets interesting.**

 **Lola: I'm so glad you've liked the story so far. I am having fun writing it. Thank you for reading.**

 **X: I'm glad you like the story.**

 **AimlesslyGera: Well, it is mostly from his POV and so he will have a huge role. However, in future chapters, we will see more of Usagi, Mamoru and the Sailor Senshi.**

 **LoveInTheBattleField: Thank you for reading this story. I really appreciate it.**

 **Usa n Mamo 4ever: I'm glad that you find the concept interesting. I look forward to your future reviews.**

Also, to a **"Guest"** that had reviewed my story twice, but said that it didn't appear on the page, I did get the email alert for your reviews. Thank you so much. I don't know why it doesn't show on the review page, but your words of encouragement were highly appreciated

Also, I would like to point out some issues:

I am a twenty something (I stopped sharing my age when I hit 23) female and as you can see, the main POV's are from a male's prospect. Therefore, I would highly appreciate if our fellow men writers give me some guidance on how to display a young man's inner thoughts.

Enjoy.

* * *

 **Author's POV:**

"I have no idea why I agreed to this," Motoki cried out in annoyance.

He was holding up a box for Makoto who was standing on a ladder. The box was full of party decorations, and every now and then Makoto would extract a colorful ribbon or a glittered cutout to hang on the wall.

"Oh chill out Motoki-san, it's going to be a small party. It's not like we've never had one here before," Makoto winked at him.

"Exactly, it is _in fact_ not the first time you girls had a party here. And every time you promise to help out after everyone's gone, and every time you're gone before your guests leave. EVERY TIME," he declared in irritation.

"Ne, Motoki-onii-san, what's wrong?" Usagi bounced her way to the pair. She had pink and yellow streamers wrapped around her shoulder as if she had been trying to decorate herself with them. She couldn't be happier. Makoto's suggestion about throwing Naru a party was brilliant and Usagi couldn't wait to see the shock and happiness on her friend's face.

She had already invited their classmates and some of Naru's cousins. They had all kinds of games and entertainment planned out (much to Motoki's horrification. The last time they had a party for Ami's 16th birthday, they nearly set the whole arcade on fire when they decided to have a mini bonfire set up! On the kitchen's stove!) They were decorating the place with Naru's favorite colors and Makoto was in charge of food.

"Usagi-chan, you know I love you, but I swear if I receive more than one panic attack tonight, I will ban all of you from here for a month," Motoki said to her in his serious, Mr. Furuhata tone of voice.

"Don't worry onii-san. We won't give you a heart attack. It's just a small gathering. Nothing big. And besides, Mamo-chan is going to be here too. So you can just relax and hang out with him. We'll take care of everything," Usagi assured him with a wide smile.

Motoki continued staring at her with uncertainty. He had heard those declarations many times before and it really didn't help that her reassurance was the exact same one he had heard just before Ami's birthday! It was as if she had memorized one long sentence to perform for him every time!

Usagi chuckled at his discomfort and then gave him a small hug. The same hug Motoki received every time the little bunny wanted something from him.

Usagi whirled around to see what Rei had asked her. The two immediately started arguing about the placement of the balloons. Ami was on the other side of the room, placing the disposable cutlery on the counter. Minako was absent. She had panicked the last minute, stating that she didn't have anything to wear and just _had_ to go shopping.

Motoki looked around his arcade at the four teenagers who had been a constant in his life for the past two years. These girls were once his loyal and semi annoying customers; but some where along the way they had become his friends. He looked over Usagi who was shaking her tiny fist at Rei. Her cheeks were flushed with frustration and her two buns were slightly disheveled. He gave out a small laugh at her face expression. She was by far his favorite. Not only was she his best friend's girl friend, but she had also become his younger sister. Her bubbly personality and brilliant smile could brighten up anyone's day; and Motoki was thankful that his friend was a constant receiver of that smile. She was what Mamoru needed, and from what Motoki could see, she had managed to break down the walls he had built around himself for years. She had managed to melt down the ice he had around his heart; slowly and single handedly.

As Motoki continued watching the conflict between the two girls, something flashed in his mind; something that had occupied his mind for a while. His eyes were suddenly focused on Usagi with a small frown on his handsome face. Tonight, he was going to have a talk with Mamoru.

* * *

 **Hiro's POV:**

It was another Friday night, with not much to do. I mean, sure there was that party at Hiroto's house. But I knew Emiko was going to be there and I really didn't have the balls to face her. Not after what had happened last week.

 _ **One week before:**_

"Are you ok?"

Her voice startled me. I wasn't expecting her to be awake; it was well past 3 in the morning and she had been asleep for a good two hours.

I had been sitting on the small chair beside the window for the past hour. Unable to sleep, I had slid out of the bed, careful not to wake her up. I had put on a pair of boxer shorts and took out my cigarettes from my school bag. I opened the window, just a little, as to not suffocate her in my small room.

I was smoking my third when she woke up. I looked at her silhouette in the dark. She was propping on her elbows, with my thin white sheet wrapped around her chest. Her dark blond hair was messy; messier than a two-hour sleep could do to you; probably due to our earlier activities then?

I took another inhale from my cigarette, sucked it in and held my breath for a second; then exhaled slowly. I could feel smoke coming out of my mouth, my noise ... my head!

"I'm ok. Why don't you go back to sleep?" I told her in a whisper like tone as if there was a third person present in my room, for which I had to keep my voice down.

"Why don't you come back to bed? It's really late," I heard her sleepy voice.

I stared at her for a second and then put out my cigarette. I walked up to the bed and sat on the foot. "I'm not tired. You go back to sleep," I said to her gently. From where I was sitting down, I could make out her shapely legs under the sheets. The same legs that were entangled with mine a few hours ago. I looked over her face. Her heavy lidded eyes were watching me with exhaustion. I remembered her eyes at the start of the night; all sharp and seductive. Her sly little smile when she winked at me from the corner of the house. I had known her name and her major. She was always present at these kinds of social gatherings. I had seen her around the campus with Aiya. But our interactions hadn't gone further than a simple greeting and a goodbye. Not until tonight.

Tonight everything had gone differently.

"I have to be somewhere at 8:00. I really need to rest," she said as she lied back on the pillow and dozed off.

I watched her sleeping form for a few minutes and then every slowly, slid back next to her. I lied down on my side facing her, putting both my hands under my head; I tried not to touch her in anyway. I examined her closely and tried to figure out why I had imagined " _her"._ What kind of resemblance could have possibly made me envision her instead of Emiko? I took a deep breath and rolled on my back. I put a hand on my forehead and stared at the ceiling. An image flashed in my head.

Usagi's bright blue eyes, watching me affectionately; the way she had looked at Mamoru that day at the arcade. Her pink painted cheeks and shy smile as I run my hands in her hair, all the way down to the crick in her neck. Her now confused and nervous eyes look up at me from under her long thick lashes as I give a little pull to her slender neck and bring her face closer to mine. Her tiny whimper, my hot breathe on her skin, her short puffs of air near my chin... my determination to close that small gap between our lips... her small little pink lips...

My eyes were shot open and I immediately closed them to shield them from the arrows of sun spreading in my room. I slowly opened my eyes again and rubbed them with the palms of my hands.

I felt like something was missing. I looked over my side and found myself all alone in the room. Emiko was gone.

I saw a little piece of paper on the pillow she had slept on last night. I sat up on the bed and took the note.

"Call me...", it said, along with her phone number.

I sighed and stretched out my arms above my head. I got up and started gathering my stuff to go and take a shower down the hall. But before I left, I went to my desk on the other side of the room and tossed that little piece of paper in the trashcan.

I knew, from the start of last night, that I was never going to call her.

 _ **Present day:**_

I was frustrated. I was utterly and indefinitely frustrated out of my head.

I didn't know what to do. She was constantly on my mind. And I didn't like that one bit.

I was walking around campus just to kill some time. I had a midterm on Monday that I really needed to get ready for. So I was going to spend some time walking and then I was going back to my room, incarcerate myself for the next 24 hours and study. "Yes, that's what I'm going to do," I thought to myself over and over again.

The next 10 minutes went by with me walking... walking and walking.

Next thing I knew, I was starting up the car and backing up from the parking and driving towards Furuhata's arcade. I knew I needed to see her again; if only for a few minutes. I wanted to see her face and figure out my overwhelming feelings. Maybe seeing her could help me determine what was I up against. And I was hoping that I could find her at the arcade; and even though a small voice in my head was telling me that if she's there, on a Friday night, so is Mamoru, I didn't listen to it. I just needed to see her again.

I parked my car a block from the arcade and started walking. As I was approaching my destination, I noticed all the noises that where coming from the inside; not the usual arcade sounds. It sounded like music; as if there was a party going on inside.

I hesitated for a second. Not knowing what to do. "I should leave, there is a private event in there and she's probably not even here," I thought to myself.

I whirled around on my heels to walk away when I heard:

"Hey is that you Hiro-san?"

I turned around and saw Unazuki, Furuhata's little sister, standing beside the arcade door and looking at me.

"Hey Unazuki-san, how are you?" I immediately regained my posture. I really didn't want to be seen by anyone. I was a little pissed.

"I'm fine. Were you leaving? Aren't you here for the party?" she asked me and then said hello to two teenagers who were entering the arcade.

"What party? No. I was just in the neighborhood, walking around," I couldn't think of a better excuse. But "in the neighborhood? Walking around?" what is wrong with me and my stupidity responds lately?

"Well you should join us then. We have a small party going on for a friend. Motoki and Mamoru-san are here as well. You should really come inside," she insisted.

"Well, I don't know. But I guess I better leave. Thanks for the offer though," I scratched the back of my neck.

"Oh no, please don't leave. It's going to be fun," she said again and this time, she grabbed my arm and started dragging me behind her.

I really didn't want to go in. I was here to see Usagi, not attend some boring party Furuhata style. But I didn't want to be impolite and reject Unazuki's offer either. She was such a great person, so unlike her brother and I didn't want to be the cause of her unhappiness.

"But Unazuki-san, I shouldn't come in, I wasn't invited. I don't even know these people," I cried out. We were at the door.

"Oh don't worry. Mamoru-san's girl friend is having a party for her friend and Mamoru himself is here. Motoki too," with those last words she pulled me inside and suddenly, I was facing a small crowd of teenagers in front of me.

All I heard from Unazuki's last sentences were, "party" and "Mamoru's girl friend". She was here; and so was Mamoru!

Unazuki started pulling me on another direction, towards where Motoki and Mamoru were sitting at the counter.

"Hey, look whom I found walking around town," she joked and then shoved me a little at their direction.

"Hey Hiro-kun. What brings you here?" Mamoru said with a smile. He then faced me and leaned his elbows against the counter.

"Hi Mamoru-kun. I was just walking around town to get some fresh air and get ready for an intense study session," I explained quickly. The last thing I wanted was for Mamoru to start thinking about my reasons of being there.

"So, you walked all the way from the campus? Just to get some fresh air? Man, that study session must be really intense," I heard Furuhata's voice.

I glared at him as he stared back at me nonchalantly. I don't know what his problem was, I mean, I don't like him, that's for sure. And he obviously didn't like me. But what was it with him and all the taunting?

But before I could counter back, I felt someone going right past me from the left and hit my arm on the process.

"Oh my God, Mamo-chan. You should come and see what Umino-chan is doing," Usagi stood in front of Mamoru laughing her heads off.

"What's so funny?" He asked her and I could see that his eyes had brighten up a little and there was amusement and laughter in them.

"Just come and see. I have no idea how Naru-chan puts up with him. He's crazy some times," she laughed some more and then grabbed Mamoru's left hand and pulled him a little.

"Usako, do you remember my classmate Hiro-kun?"

Upon hearing his question, Usagi's laughter subsided and then she looked up at Mamoru. He gestured towards me and she turned around.

I glanced at the floor, because that moment, where I was standing, wasn't the right place for the world to stop.

"Oh yes, Kousei-san was it? How are you?" I heard her voice.

I looked up, just to be greeted with her smiling face.

My throat went dry.

She was bright. Yes. I think that's the best word to describe Tsukino Usagi. She looked like the sun was hiding somewhere in her being, shining through her. Was that even possible? And when did I become this poetic?!

"I'm fine. How are you Tsukino-san?" I applauded myself for decreasing the time I was able to form words; hopefully the first step to get her spell off of myself!

"Usagi please. I'm good. Are you here for the party?" she beamed with enthusiasm.

"Well, I didn't know there was a party here. I was just walking by when Unazuki-san saw me and then invited me in. I'm not sure if I'm going to stay for long," I answered as best as I could. "Well done! You were able to say a long sentence to her. A job well done!" I heard a small voice in my head.

"Oh no, you have to stay. It's going to be so much fun. Please stay," she cried out and then lunged herself at me and took a hold of my right hand.

My body went stiff. I hadn't expected her reaction. It took me two seconds to overcome my shock and once I did, I became very aware of her closeness; and her tiny hand that was holding mine.

I glanced down at our clasped hands. Her slender fingers holding my bigger hand in a gentle grip and I could feel how warm it was.

The whole room was getting warmer by the minute. I glanced up at her face. She was looking at me with pleading eyes and a pout on her lips. My eyes went straight to her lips and then back to her big puppy eyes.

I wanted to pull her into my arms and kiss the living daylights out of her. I wanted to feel her small body against mine. I wanted to feel her warmth. But above all, I wanted to taste those lips while looking into her mesmerizing eyes. Those eyes that were clear as the sky and were hiding tiny stars.

"Of course he will stay," Mamoru's voice pulled me out of my reverie. I gulped and stared at Usagi for a second and then pulled my hand out of her hold.

She jumped up a little in joy, clapped her hands once and gave a small "yeey". She then turned to Mamoru again and pulled him away from the counter and towards where a few teenagers were standing.

I watched their retiring forms for a second and then looked back at Furuhata who was watching me with narrowed eyes.

"Do I have horns growing off my head?" I asked him in irritation. The way he was looking at me was getting on my last nerve. I was under so much pressure as it was, I didn't need this at all.

"No, well, I mean, not literally," came out his confusing respond.

But before I could answer him again, the background music got louder and someone's piercing shout came through: "It's party time".

The lights went dim and a few girls started dancing in the middle of the arcade.

For a minute, I thought I should take advantage of the dark and leave. But while I was contemplating my options, Unazuki got a hold of my arm and pulled me towards the dance area. I hesitated hard. I wasn't a dancer, I couldn't even move to house music, let alone this shabby pop music. I tried to pull myself out of her dead grip but surprisingly enough she was very strong for such a small person!

In a blink of an eye I was in the middle of the dance floor, facing Unazuki and surrounded by a dozen 16, 17-year-olds.

Unazuki took my hands in hers and started moving to the beat while leading me.

I was stunned. How did I put myself in this situation? I ditched Hiroto's party so I could party with a bunch of teenagers instead?

"And here's our party girl," I heard Usagi's voice coming through the loud music. I turned around and saw her leading a slightly pale young girl to the circle. The girl had red hair and was wearing a light green dress; I narrowed my eyes, she looked familiar. Where had I seen her before?

"That's Naru-san, Usa-chan's friend. This party is for her," Unazuki shouted near my ear.

I watched the girl smile at her friends as they cheered her to dance. She turned towards Usagi and hugged her with a loud laugh. I watched as the two girls started dancing with each other. I almost chocked on my own laughter when I saw Usagi's ridiculous way of dancing. She had no coordination what so ever; her small hands and slender legs where doing their own thing, without a care for the music.

I went back to dancing with Unazuki, but I didn't want to miss out on Usagi's funny gestures. I grabbed Unazuki's hands and whirled her around so I was now facing Usagi and her friend. I growled to myself when the thought of how adorable Usagi looked crossed my mind. The way she danced could have easily been a huge turn off. But instead, it increased my need to throw my hands in the air, mimic her actions and then embrace her with all I was worth.

They were still dancing with each other when a young girl with great raven hair and beautiful features yanked Usagi away from her friend and shoved a kid with some weird glasses at the red head. They looked stunned for a moment, and the kid seemed genuinely uncomfortable. I didn't pay more attention to them. My eyes were once lingering on Usagi.

She was now standing on the side with her beautiful friend, laughing and clapping.

Unazuki grabbed my hands again and came closer to me. I glanced down at her and upon seeing her huge grin I gave a little smile myself. She was really cute and so much like Furuhata. I didn't like that idea at all! I pushed her away from myself and resumed our rhythm. I looked up at Usagi again, and for a moment, I wished I hadn't.

I saw Mamoru's figure standing behind her. He encircled her waist with his arms and pulled her against him.

That wasn't the worst part.

I saw Usagi give a little gasp and then she closed her eyes for a moment with a dreamy smile on her face. She rested her head on his chest and looked up at him. The look in her eyes nearly broke my heart. The amount of love and devotion that I saw in them...

I looked back at Unazuki and put my mouth near her ear: "I think I'm going to sit for a while," I nearly screamed. She pouted a little, but I guess she saw the seriousness in my eyes and nodded her head.

I pulled myself out of the dance floor. By now, nearly every person present was dancing.

I settled down on a booth near the back of the arcade. I put my head against the back of the booth. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I watched the dark ceiling for a moment before turning my attention at the party before me. I couldn't see anything else but the couple on the right side.

They were now facing each other and were moving in a very slow rhythm that didn't accentuate the music at all.

Usagi had her hands on his chest and he was playing with one of her pigtails with one hand and holding her waist with the other, while smiling to what she was saying.

I saw his hand descend from her hair and start playing with her bare shoulder and upper arm. When he started touching her collarbone, I felt my blood boil with a feeling that I couldn't quite understand.

My heartbeat escalated when I saw him push away her hair and give a gentle kiss to her shoulder; but it didn't stop there.

He pulled his head up from her shoulder and looked at her for a moment and said something to her that made her blush deeply. So deep in fact, that I could see her redness in the dark.

He then tilted her head towards himself. I fisted my other hand and stood up. I didn't want to see it. I didn't want to see him kiss her. I had to get away from there. But I was too slow and it was too late.

I watched in haze as Mamoru's lips closed the gap between them and got a hold of Usagi's lips.

That was the last straw.

I almost ran out the door.

* * *

 **Ok everyone. That was it for this chapter. I know it was a longer chapter and I apologize if it had a lot of details and it lacked Usagi/Mamoru moments. But I really need everyone to get a hold of Hiro's character and his conflicts. I promise I will write more about our beloved couple in the next chapter.**

 **I would much appreciate your reviews and comments.**

 **Enjoy the rest of the weekend.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone.

So here's the new chapter. I really hope you enjoy it.

Just a few NOTES to people who had take time to write me a review. First of all, thank you all. I really appreciate all your comments.

 **Jewelzy: Thank you so much for writing me another review. Your words truly inspired me. I'v also started reading your interesting story, and I wanted to thank you for your great work.**

 **Brainy Carrot: Your too kind. Thank you for your support. I agree with you. I think there are so many stories out there about Mamoru's admirers. And portraying Usagi as the jealous type, even though is cute, but I really wanted to see her in the other end of the "triangle" relationship. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Usa n Mamoru 4 ever: Thank you again for your review. It just showed on the webpage! I don't know what happened again. I hope you enjoy this chapter my friend.**

 **AimlesslyGera: Thank you for taking a time and writing a review. I think this chapter should answer some of your suspicions. I hope you enjoy reading it. Let me know what you think.**

 **PrincessRaena SS: I'm so glad you've liked the story so far. Well, to be honest, I didn't want to portray him as anything like Diamond. I really wanted to give him a more "human" character; someone who has his own flaws, but also has well factors as well. Enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Ba2004finn: Well my friend, I dedicate this chapter to you. Because I think you get to see the subjects of your interest through out this chapter. I love writing about Usa/Mamoru relationship, and I think an outsider's point of view, really helped me during this process.**

 **Syulai: Thank you for your kind words. Yes, I was actually focusing more on the manga than the 90's show. To be honest with you, now that I watch that show, I sometimes find myself questioning the nature of their relationship; and Mamoru's presence during the whole 200 episodes. I mean, he is one of the main characters of the manga after all! I'm so glad that SailorMoon Crystal has taken a route towards the manga more than anything else. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Author's POV:**

"Mamo-chaaaan, that tickles," Usagi giggled.

"Mmm, but you're just too delicious," Came Mamoru's husky voice.

The party had ended hours ago. It was a great party and the most important thing for Usagi was that Naru had enjoyed herself. She had hugged Usagi with such happiness and once Usagi saw that light in her eyes, she knew they had done the right thing.

True to their word, Usagi and her friends stayed behind to help Motoki and Unazuki with the mess. And Motoki had actually confessed that he had only one panic attack, which basically was a result of Umino's insistence on making Naru a milshake himself.

After helping Mamoru and Motoki taking down all the decorations, the group had split. Motoki promised to give a ride to Ami and Makoto, while Mamoru was going to take Rei, Minako and Usagi home.

After dropping off Rei at the shrine and Minako at her house, Mamoru made a turn in the opposite direction of Usagi's house.

She looked at him with confusion, "Eh, Mamo-chan, where are you going? Do you not remember where I live?"

Mamoru chuckled and made a right turn at the intersection.

"Well, I was just thinking... maybe you wanted to come by my place? For a midnight dessert perhaps?" he said while glancing at her with a small smirk.

Usagi gasped and felt blood rushing through her veins. She blushed under Mamoru's piercing eyes for a moment and contemplated his offer.

"What about my parents? What should I tell them?" she asked him with a shy smile and avoided looking at him directly.

And even though Mamoru hated to ask her to lie to her parents, (he never wanted to get on Kenji's bad moods), but tonight he really wanted to be with her. He _needed_ to be with her.

Ever since he saw her in that dress that evening, all he could think about was how he wanted to be alone with her so he could strip her out of it. The floral dress had really complemented Usagi's petit form; in a very sexy way. And her innocence and lack of knowledge of that little piece of information was highly compelling to Mamoru, strangely enough.

"You could tell them that you're staying with one of the girls maybe?" he asked while his eyes were fixed on the road.

Usagi took this chance to stare at her boy friend. His right hand was holding the wheel, while his left elbow was resting on the edge of the open window. He was wearing a white dress shirt with khakis. His hair was a bit messy, thanks to the blowing wind coming from the window. She continued staring at his hand on the wheel for a few moments and remembered how those same hands felt on her skin a few weeks ago. How they had touched her, toyed with her, teased her!

She felt something warm and tingly happening in her stomach and suddenly she felt extremely warm. She wanted to be with him too, she _needed_ to be with him.

"Ok, I'll call my mom from your place," she whispered and then turned her attention out the window, trying to hide her obvious blush.

Mamoru smiled and took a quick glance at her.

The car sped up towards Mamoru's bachelor pad.

And now here they were; lying on Mamoru's bed; making out passionately with her on top.

Mamoru's white shirt was long gone and Usagi's pale floral mini dress was hiked up around her tiny waist. Her hair was loose from the buns, cascading her slender back. Mamoru was the only one privileged to see that sight. She was straddling Mamoru's lap as they continued to share their joint desire.

Mamoru was in a semi sitting position. His hands were on Usagi's waist, going up and down her sides, massaging her small breasts, going over her flat stomach.

He loved having Usagi on top. Not only he was able to roam over her sexy little body as he pleased, but it also gave him some sort of reassurance that she was in control and he wasn't going to hurt her. Ever since their first time together, that was Mamoru's biggest fear; hurting her in anyway.

He could still remember their first time, as it had only happened yesterday. It wasn't planned or anything, it just simply happened. She was just too young to be sexually active, and Mamoru didn't want to push her. But they had just reunited after finding out about their miserable past and their need to be together was just immense; and Usagi had seemed to be ready.

He didn't know that he was going to let out a sexual beast when he first took her; he didn't even know that he had it in him! That much passion and desire. But after claiming her, he found himself craving over her every single day.

Usagi gasped when Mamoru's lips left hers to start kissing his way down her neck, her collarbone, all the way to the swell of her breasts. She closed her eyes and stretched out her neck to give him better access. She felt his hand going to her right breast and pulling down the strapless cups; along with her bra cup.

She moaned when the cool air hit her sensitive skin and jumped a little when Mamoru's hand started pinching and playing with her nipple. She moaned again.

Mamoru smiled in her neck, where he was nibbling at the junction between her throat and collarbone. How he loved those small whimpers and moans she made. And tonight, he intended to hear those sounds over and over again.

"Say Mamo-chan, what happened to your friend Kousei-san? I didn't see him much," came Usagi's husky voice.

"Do you always just say what pops in your head at any given time?" Mamoru asked without disconnecting his lips from her skin.

She chuckled: "I was just thinking, I mean, aaaah..." Usagi's eyes rolled back when Mamoru lips descended to her breast and licked the now erect nipple.

Mamoru gave another slow lick, "I don't know. I think he left," he said and then started nipping ever so slowly.

Usagi arched her back to him; her arms flew around his head to keep him in place. Her small hands started playing with his raven hair.

"He's cute," she said while giving Mamoru's head a small push.

"Who?" Mamoru wasn't focusing on what she was saying; his whole body stood in attention of how she felt against him. He could feel her tiny shivers, her unpracticed hands in his hair (another huge turn on for him).

"Your friend, Kousei-san, he's cute," came Usagi's hushed respond.

"What?" his voice was a little louder than he intended. He pulled himself away from her upper body and glanced up at her.

The moment Usagi heard him and felt his absence against herself, she opened her eyes and stared back at his deep blue eyes.

"What?" she asked; confused and a little flushed. "Why did you stop?" she inquired.

"Well," he said slowly and deliberately with an arched eyebrow, "maybe because you said something about another guy and his good looks, while I'm tasting you?" he answered a little bit irritated.

Usagi's eyes widened upon his accusation. She didn't even know what the big deal was. Is not like she said someone else's name during sex! She had simply acknowledged his appearance.

"But Mamo-chan, I didn't mean it like that! I just wanted to say that he seems like a good match for Minako-chan, she really liked him," she said while she fixed her arms around his neck and pulled him against herself.

Mamoru wasn't sure why he had snapped. He knew she didn't mean anything by it; that was just who she was. Her positive personality and kind heart always picked up on other people's good characteristics. Claiming that she had found Kousei Hiro "cute" was the same as claiming Gurio Umino was smart in her mind.

He was still deep in thought when he felt Usagi's shift. Her arms had left his shoulders and were now playing with the zipper of her dress.

"Mamo-chan, you don't have to worry. I only have eyes for you," she started saying in between small butterfly kisses on his cheek, his noise and his lips.

Mamoru closed his eyes and gave into her seductive ministrations. When had she become so bold, he wondered.

Usagi was finally able to pull down the zipper. The floral dress went down to her waist, exposing her upper body completely.

She could feel Mamoru's hungry eyes on her. She shivered in anticipation and delight with an endearing blush on her cheeks.

"Just don't ever say another guy's name when I'm about to make love to you," came Mamoru's hoarse voice.

Usagi gave out a little surprised gulp when he took a hold of her dress and started pulling it away from her in hurriedly and the next thing she knew, she was sitting on his lap, half naked, with only one breast hidden and a tiny pink panties covering her center.

It always started that way. Mamoru always managed to get her naked completely before he would strip from his own clothing.

"I've missed you my little princess," he said while his hands started playing with the clasp of her bra.

"I've missed you more my handsome prince," she whispered in his ear. Her hot breath against his sensitive earlobe sent unimaginable amount of pleasure down Mamoru's spine. He could feel himself get harder by the second.

He couldn't control himself much longer; he needed to be inside of her soon or he was going to lose his mind.

He quickly grabbed her waist and rolled them over so he could be on top. For what he had planned, he needed to be in control!

"I can't handle too much foreplay tonight Usako..." he said to her before claiming her lips in a demanding kiss. Usagi could feel herself getting hot. Her tongue started battling with Mamoru's in a dance only the two of them knew.

She tugged on his khakis; she couldn't do much foreplay herself. She needed him, right _now._

The next few minutes were a haze for both of them. They were aware of hands franticly pushing away clothing, lips getting a hold of whatever they could find. A bare shoulder, an erect nipple, a heaving stomach...

And when he finally entered her, slowly and without breaking eye contact, he knew that their night of passion was going to be a long one.

Usagi's eyes were wide and he could see a great deal of emotions going through them. Desire, lust, trust, fear... but above all... love.

"I love you Usako, I love you so much," he said when he was deep inside of her. He couldn't get enough of her. He wanted to go deeper, to go as far as to be able to touch her heart.

"I love you too Mamo-chan, I...I feel so happy," she exclaimed with a deep sigh. Her arms flew around his broad shoulders to bring him closer to her.

She met him at every thrust. Her tiny whimpers and muffled squeaks in his ear, his low groans and heavy panting, her bouncing breasts with each thrust, and silver blond hair flying around... he was in heaven.

Hours after what it seemed like endless lovemaking, Mamoru laid on his bed staring at the ceiling with Usagi tucked carefully to his left. He had one arm wrapped around her protectively and his fingers were playing with her long hair; his other arm was drawing slow circles on her upper arm, which was resting on his chest.

He was satisfied beyond belief. His climaxes were so intense that he couldn't believe he was able to do anything after the first one. But then it came round two and three, and he was still ready to go.

He looked down on Usagi. Her head was resting on his chest and she was in the peaceful land of dreams. Her tiny lips were slightly parted, urging Mamoru to scoop down and taste them. But he didn't.

He simply stared at her for long moments, cherishing the fact that she was laying beside him; that she was his.

Suddenly, a flash of his earlier talk with Motoki came to him; one that had occupied his mind ever since it happened, and it was easily forgotten during his passionate time with Usagi.

"Don't get too close to Kousei Hiro," Motoki had said.

"Why do you say that?" Mamoru had asked him.

"I don't know. I just don't like him. I don't like the way he looks at Unazuki sometimes," Motoki sighed. Mamoru had turned his head to look at the pair in the middle of the dance floor. He couldn't really see what Motoki was saying. For what it's worth, Hiro actually seemed to be uncomfortable dancing with Unazuki.

As he was about to turn his head back to his friend and tease him about his brotherly protectiveness, something caught his attention. Hiro seemed mesmerized by something. He was still dancing with Unazuki, but his concentration was no longer on her. Mamoru followed his gaze. His heartbeat went crazy for a moment. He looked back at Hiro, just to make sure; he didn't want to make any assumptions. He went back and forth a couple of times. No; no mistake.

There, at the end of Hiro's lingering gaze, stood Usagi at the corner of the dance floor, clapping her hands happily at her friend's antics.

He had looked back at Hiro who was now completely facing Usagi. The look in his eyes towards her had caused Mamoru to stand up and rush to his girl friend's side. He didn't like the way he was looking at her; with such longing; had he seen passion in there too?

Mamoru stayed awake staring at the ceiling, while hugging his young girl friend possessively. He had never thought about a competition, (not that he saw Hiro as one), but he had never thought that one day he might have to actually be worried about other guys presence in his girl friend's life. He didn't like the idea; not one bit.

Last night, was the first night that Chiba Mamoru was introduced to the new feeling of jealousy.

* * *

 **Autho's POV:**

"So Usagi, did you ask Mamoru-san about his friend?" Minako had to wait until Monday to ask her about Mamoru's hot classmate, and she had no more patience left.

"Mmmm, not really Minako-chan. I mean, I didn't get the chance to ask him," Usagi answered with a faint blush upon her features.

"Oh come on Usaaaa, I asked you to do me this one thing; why can't you do it?" Minako cried.

"I didn't say I won't ask him Minako-chan, I just... I'll do it the next time I see him; satisfied?"

Minako's face immediately broke down into a huge grin, "Yes, very satisfied. Thanks Usa-chaaaan".

* * *

 **Hiro's POV:**

"So, as I said, some particular kinds of cancer run in certain families. But in general, most cancers are not linked to the genes we inherit from our parents. However, ..."

Professor Hamasaki's voice was monotonous as always. The last place I wanted to be was in this classroom and the last thing I wanted to do was to listen to complicated relations of human genes. The weather was great outside. I wanted to go jog, to go play volleyball. I wanted to be outside, period.

I glanced up from my notebook to the front of the room. Professor Hamasaki was actually my favorite instructor, but I knew from the beginning of the semester that his class was eventually going to bore me to death; and today seemed to be the onset of it!

I looked to my right; to where Mamoru was sitting by the window. It was strange. It had been four days since the party and even though I had left without saying goodbye, he hadn't say anything to me about it at all. He had simply greeted me in his usual manner and then went to the far right of the room and settled down.

I focused on him, maybe to figure out who he really was.

Up until a few months ago, Chiba Mamoru was only my conceited classmate. A guy who was smart, always the top of the class, was friendly but never got too close, and even though he was two years my junior, his mature nature managed to cross that gap. He was merely a mysterious man that I shared two classes with, and barely hung out with outside of the classroom.

But that was a few months ago.

Now, Chiba Mamoru was a classmate with a girl friend whose image was stuck on my mind and wouldn't go away. He was the young man who was dating Usagi; the girl I had a crush on.

I ran an agitated hand through my hair. I couldn't get the picture of them kissing out of my head. The image had stuck with me ever since that night.

I had stayed awake till dawn, replaying that image over and over again; and before I passed out with exhaustion in 5 in the mornign, I had confessed to myself that I had actually liked Tsukino Usagi; really really liked her!

I looked over Mamoru again. He was concentrating on what professor Hamasaki was saying, while taking notes. He stopped writing for a minute and started to look for something in his bag and then suddenly he looked up from where he was turned to his left and caught me staring at him.

I panicked a little; I didn't want to be caught staring. But I clung to the small amount of posture I had left and continued looking at him. And he returned my gaze; with a look that I couldn't read. What I did know, however, was that there wasn't an ounce of smile on that face. I frowned a little, subconsciously. What the hell was his problem?

But as he continued looking at me apathetically, I froze.

Did he know something? Had I given away something during our encounters?

I finally looked away from him and went back to looking down at my notebook.

"There is no way he knows something, he's not a psychic. Besides, it's not like my feelings are written on my forehead!" I thought to myself and sighed in relief.

* * *

 **Mamoru's POV:**

How could I be so blind? The guy's just too obvious. It's as if his whole feelings are written on his forehead!

The way he was just staring at me, I mean, talk about rivalry! He was looking at me just as though I had taken away something from him!

I didn't want to back down. So I kept gazing back at him and I could feel anger building up in my system at each passing moment. Thank God he looked away!

I turned my attention to the front of the class, where professor Hamasaki was answering a question. I hadn't heard the question. Honestly, I hadn't pay attention much during the whole class. I tried to show myself concentrated and busy, but the truth was that ever since that morning and seeing Hiro in the class, all I could think about was my new found realization.

I glanced back at him for a moment, maybe just to figure out who Kousei Hiro really was.

I had come to know him as a "skirt-chaser"; or at least, that's what girls around campus called him. I had heard our classmates use the word "hunky" when talking about him. Well, I'm not sure about that, but I had to be honest (at least with myself) that he had something going on for him. I could see why women could have easily been falling all over him.

He was a great volleyball player, and I knew that he had a sport's scholarship. I knew he was majoring in science and then he had decided to enter med school; probably that's why he was a year or two older than the rest of the class.

But those little factors weren't the ones I was interested in at all.

I wanted to know what his intentions were towards Usako. I had witnessed his lingering stare at my girl friend first hand. I had recognized that look. It was probably the same look on my face every time I looked at her!

When the last thought crossed my mind, I immediately froze. I felt heat leave my entire body in a rush.

Was Kousei Hiro in love with Usako?


	6. Chapter 6

**All right my friends. Here's the next chapter. I really hope you enjoy it.**

 **I am going away for a week, (California, yeeey) and so I won't be updating. But I promise that I will update as soon as I'm back in town.**

 **Now, for my dear friends who have been so kind to take some time and review my work:**

 **C.R Carlyle: I love a jealous Mamoru myself too :D Enjoy the new chapter.**

 **AimlesslyGera: I love Mamoru as a jealous kind as well. Don't worry about Minako; I love her too much to let her get hurt.**

 **Jewelzy: I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. I have to say, writing the M rated scenes were a little bit difficult for me :D I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Please let me know what you think.**

 **Pam1990: Wow, thank you so much for saying that. I really appreciate your support. Enjoy the new chapter and let me know what you think.**

 **Syulai: LOL, I don't think that's because of their superpowers. I think it's because they are young and very much in love. Trust me, I know the feeling** **Even though it was a long time ago lol. Enjoy the new chapter my friend.**

 **Apparently another "Guest" by the name of "AICHA" had also left me a review. I got the email alert, but I can't see it on the page.**

 **Anyways, Thank you Aicha for your kind words, and if you are following the story, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Cheers**

* * *

 **Author's POV:**

Usagi was making her way through the park; her usual route to Mamoru's apartment.

It was well past 5:00 pm in the afternoon and she was already an hour behind. She was supposed to meet him after school at around four. But seeing as how she was in detention, she had arrived at the arcade half past four, only to find out that Mamoru had already left, leaving her a message with Motoki that he had a deadline on a paper and that she could go to his place to study.

She was walking rather slowly, cherishing and enjoying the great weather. The light breeze was playing with her school skirt and hair, the sun was still shining bright and even though she had a detention and she had probably annoyed Mamoru with her tardiness, her mood was positive and cheerful.

She knocked on Mamoru's door lightly three times before trying the doorknob and finding it to be unlocked. It wasn't unusual for him to leave the door open, whenever he was expecting her. And knowing that he was probably 100% focused on his paper, she slowly let herself in.

After taking off her shoes and putting on the pink fluffy slippers Mamoru had bought for her, she made her way through the small hallway.

"Usako, is that you?" came Mamoru's voice from the living room.

"Were you expecting someone else?" she said jokingly. She entered the living area and was greeted by the sight of a very exhausted Mamoru sitting on the couch and hunching over two heavy books and countless amount of paper.

"Yes, because you know me, always entertaining and having people over!" he smirked at her as he rose to his feet and walked at her direction.

Usagi was only able to put down her school bag by the corner wall before Mamoru's arms encircled her waist and brought her body up against him.

She let out a little gasp when she felt her feet losing their solid ground and her petit body was crushed against his muscular form. She brought her arms around his shoulders and looked up at him with a goofy grin on her face, and for a moment, her breath hitched as she stared into his eyes.

"How is it fair for a guy to have such beautiful eyes?" She thought to herself. They were so blue and so clear that Usagi could actually see her own reflection in them. They were the same eyes she had fallen in love with thousands of years ago; "deep magnetic blue, just like your eyes,"* she had said to him many times about his planet, when they were royalties and very much in love.

She didn't have time to say anything to him. The moment she looked up at him, he seized any words coming out of her mouth by claiming her lips in the gentlest kiss she could ever imagine.

Usagi closed her eyes and gave into the wonderful feeling of his loving caress. She moaned a little and gave an intentional lick to his bottom lip.

That was all the encouragement Mamoru needed to tilt her body against his own and deepen the kiss. He urged her to open her mouth and comply with his desire.

As Usagi's lips starting parting, he didn't waste any time. He plunged his tongue inside of her, treasuring her sweet strawberry and mint taste. He felt himself getting hard, but knew he wasn't able to act on it and neither did he want to. Their night of intense passion was only a few nights ago and he didn't want to put pressure on her fragile and petit body; she needed her healing time.

So for the sake of his physical health and mental calmness, he slowly withdrew from her lips and opened his eyes. He smiled upon seeing her closed eyes and still half parted lips. She was still carefully cradled in his arms and her arms were still holding on to him ever so tightly.

"You can open your eyes now princess," he whispered to her.

Usagi opened her big blue eyes and stared back at her boy friend. A dreamy smile formed on her lips, "wow," she exhaled.

That was the greatest way to be greeted by the love of your life, she decided.

* * *

 **Author's POV:**

"Say Mamo-chan, how is your classmate, Kousei-san?"

Mamoru's attention was immediately averted from his textbook to his girl friend's face upon hearing his name.

They had been studying for the past hour. Well, technically, he had been studying and she had been drawing not the most fabulous flowers on the side of her notebook while singing in her head; just a way to kill time. She was so grateful that Mamoru was busy enough not to have time to bully her into studying.

"Why do you ask?" he said, trying really hard to sound normal.

"I'm just wondering. You never told me why he suddenly left that night, without saying goodbye none-the-less," she still had her head bowed on her notebook, not aware of his intense gaze.

"That's because I neither know, nor care why he left," he felt his calmness was gradually leaving him with her continuous questioning.

She looked up at him finally, not being able to understand his tone of voice. Once she saw him looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face, she lifted her eyebrows in surprise.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked innocently.

"No," he continued staring at her, "no, nothing's wrong," he finally answered after staring at her for a couple of moments. He then ran a hand in his jet-black hair and glanced down at his textbook once more. What was wrong with him?

"Well, you seem to be a little flustered. Is it something I said?" she was looking at him with her big blue eyes, a sign of worry hidden in them. He sighed in defeat.

"No, it's nothing. I'm just a little tired, that's all," he said without looking up at her.

Usagi kept looking at him for a few seconds before returning her eyes to her notebook. He looked really tired, that's for sure, it was best not to question him any further.

They sat in silence for another half an hour before Usagi's stomach made a huge growl, making its presence well known. She blushed and put a hand over her tiny tummy.

Mamoru chuckled and immediately stood up.

"It's well past dinner time, I'm sorry. I lost the track of time," he said as he stretched out his arms above his head and made his way to the kitchen. Usagi put down her pen and followed him.

Two times out of the very few times she had intended to help him out in the kitchen, she had managed to destroy one of his favorite kettles, by setting it on fire, and broke down probably three or four glass pots before she got the hang of it. So from then on, he had politely and lovingly reminded her that while he enjoyed her company in the kitchen, but her mere presence was all that he needed; nothing more.

She hopped on the counter and watched him as he started extracting ingredients out of the fridge. Minako's request was constantly on her mind, and she really wanted to give her an answer tomorrow; just to get the girl off of her back! When Minako set her eyes on something, anything, hell would freeze before she could stop talking about it. Her constant ranting about Mamoru's classmate had made the other three girls miserable enough to plead with Usagi to set her on a date with the guy.

"Just one date, one freaking date, and maybe she'll shut up about him," Rei had begged her.

"Mmm, what are you making Mamo-chan?" she sang at his direction. He let out a small laugh at her singing.

"Ramen," he answered over his shoulder.

"Yuuuuum, I'm starving," she beamed with enjoyment. She loved Mamoru's cooking; and she loved the fact that he always seemed to be ready to feed her at anytime of day. She loved the attention.

"So Mamo-chan, how well do you know Kousei-san?" she just wanted to get it over with; and hopefully before dinner. She didn't want to waste her precious time with Mamoru thinking about Minako's request over and over again.

Mamoru's body went still for a second and then turned abruptly towards her from where he was standing in front of the stove, putting two eggs in the boiling pot.

"Why are you suddenly so interested in him?" he felt his coolness vanishing immediately. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about Hiro and his apparent interest in Usagi, and hearing her repeating his name and asking questions about him was just agitating him beyond belief.

Usagi froze at his sudden reaction. She looked at him wide eyed, before his question sunk into her brain.

"What do you mean? It was just a simple question. I was just trying to make conversation," she said hurriedly. She didn't want to tell him about Minako and her crush on Kousei-san. Although she had mentioned that little piece of information once before, but she didn't want to say it upfront. She knew that Mamoru intended to get all brotherly and protective over her friends, always claiming that they were too young to be in a serious relationship, especially with older guys. Rei had teased him countless times about the reality of his own relationship with Usagi; but he had simply blushed, looked away and said: "That's different".

"Well make conversation about something else. Why do you have to keep asking about him?" he had finally snapped. He really wanted to regain his control, but her last statement made him angrier than before. Didn't they have better things to talk about so she wouldn't have to make conversation about _him_?

"What is wrong with you? Why are you acting this way?" she asked in a surprised tone. She was not only surprised, but she was also a little bit terrified of his antics. She had never seen this side of Mamoru, at least, not towards herself! He was all rigid and fuming. His jaw was clenched and his lips were in a thin line, a clear sign of his annoyed state.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe it's because my girl friend calls another guy "cute" while I'm making out with her. And then, when I see her after a few days, all she seems to be talking about is that same guy! So, tell me Usagi, do you really not see the problem?" he asked her running both hands in his hair with impatience.

She hopped off the counter and walked towards him. It was never a good sign when he called her "Usagi", and she could tell that he was really pissed. But his sudden accusation had switched on a red button in her head.

"What are you implying Mamoru?" she stood in front of him with her hands on her hips and a little frown on her face.

"I'm not implying anything. I just don't understand why you have to keep asking about him. It's not like you have seen him numerous times. His not even my friend, he's just a classmate whom you've met two or three times. So I have to wonder Usagi, what is it about him that interests you?" he didn't back down. Even seeing that small frown on her face, which he always found adorable rather than intimidating, he didn't want to step away from this argument. Hiro's sickening stare at Usagi had struck his mind for the past couple of days and he really didn't need to hear his name from her anymore. It was bad enough that he had to see the guy at campus everyday.

Usagi was stunned; she was completely caught off guard. She didn't know what to say to him. She opened her mouth a couple of times to tell him about Minako and her ridiculous school girl crush on Kousei-san, but by the time she wanted to form words, he had walked past her to move over to the other side of the kitchen.

That simple reaction (which would be easily seen as a normal act in any other given situation) threw Usagi over the edge. Was he walking away from her? Something in her head exploded, and so did her mouth.

"Don't walk away from me. I can't believe you would say such a thing to me. Why would I have any kind of interest in him? I don't even know him. Why are you accusing me?" with the last statement she lost a little bit of her posture and she felt tears rushing to her eyes.

Mamoru leaned on the counter behind him and put the palms of his hands on both of his eyes, "I'm not accusing you of anything. But can't you honestly understand my state of uneasiness? How would you feel if I said some other girl's name when you were all over me?" he shot back at her. His voice was still higher than what he intended. But as much as he tried, it seemed that his self-control had locked its way out of his system.

"I didn't say his name when you were all over me. What are you talking about? I just acknowledged something about him and said that he was cute, because he is..." she trailed off as she saw the sudden look on his face.

Mamoru's eyes sharpened at her last statement. He rushed towards her and grabbed her by her arms; maybe a little too roughly. She gulped and her body went stiff. He brought her close to his brick wall form as he looked down at her still angry but also a little confused and terrified eyes.

"I don't want to _ever_ , hear his name from you again. Do you understand me? I want you to stop talking about him and continue on that route. Do you hear me Usagi?" his eyes were narrowed and she could see anger boiling in his piercing glare.

They stared at each other for a minute; one with demanding stance and an angry grip, the other, confused and pissed as hell! Who did he think he was? Telling her what to talk about and what not talk about?

She had had it.

Usagi released his death grip off of herself and gave a little push on his chest before taking on step back from him, "Don't you _ever_ tell me what to do, ever again. Do _you_ understand _that_ Mamoru? I am a grown up and I can talk about whom ever I want, whenever I want. Do _you_ hear me, Mamoru?" and with those final statements, she turned around and ran out the door.

Leaving so suddenly and abruptly, that by the time Mamoru chased after her down the hallway, she was probably half a block away from his apartment.

* * *

 **Hiro's POV:**

The main cafeteria was busy as always. It was near lunch hour and nearly every student in the entire campus was stood in the lines of the food venders.

I had just come out of practiced, soaked in sweat. The friendly game with a neighboring college was only a few weeks ahead and I really needed to step up my game. This semester was killing my physical ability for play with constant exhaustion!

I was looking around to find myself a place to sit, when I noticed Aiya waving at me from the other side of the room. I gave a little wave, just to let her know that I saw her, and then started walking at her direction. She was sitting down on a long table, almost fully occupied, and I couldn't see who exactly was sitting with her.

As I got closer to her table, I noticed Mamoru's form hunched over something under the table. I could recognize that shape of head and hair anywhere!

He hadn't seen me so I contemplated leaving for a mere second before remembering that if I did, Aiya would probably run after me and drag me back by my collar!

"Hey Hiro-kun, getting off practice?" I heard her say. Maybe I was imagining, but I felt that once Aiya said my name out loud, Mamoru's moving hunched back went visibly still.

"Hey Aiya, yeah. And I'm parched. Mind I have some of your juice?" I asked when I had already reached out to her half full glass of orange juice.

"Well, help yourself I guess. Hey Mamoru-san, did you find that sheet?" she turned her attention towards where Mamoru was sitting.

He came out of his bowed position as he retrieved a piece of paper from his bag. He handed it to Aiya without a word, before averting his attention towards me. His face didn't give away any kind of emotion.

"Hiro-kun," he nodded at me, politely and indifferently!

"How have you been Mamoru-kun? I haven't seen you in a while. I mean, besides the classroom," I tried to act normal. I hadn't been able to stop thinking about his weird attitude lately.

Whenever we saw each other in class, he would simply say hi and sit a few seats away from me. I mean, we were never like "best friends", but at least in the two classes we shared, we almost always sat together. What was with him? Could it be...? No it couldn't!

I shook my head out of those chilling thoughts and dropped myself on the seat next to Aiya.

"So what are you guys doing? Do you have anymore classes for the day?" I asked nonchalantly. I was desperately trying to make conversation, just to avoid any kind of awkward silence. And with Aiya's presence, that seemed to be the best gateway.

"Well, I have a TA class after lunch. And then I'm done. Say Hiru-kun, are you coming to Akito's party tonight?" Aiya asked me while retrieving her orange juice away from my grasp.

I scratched the back of my head, "well, I'm not sure. I have this huge project I need to get ready for. But, we'll see," I responded with minimum risk. Because once you told Aiya that you were going to be somewhere, she would personally make sure that you were _in fact_ , going to be there.

"What about you Mamoru-san? Any plans to join us for the night?" She turned to Mamoru with wishful eyes.

I rolled my eyes at her ridiculousness; the girl just never gave up!

"I don't think so. Tonight is Motoki's little sister's birthday and I think if I have anytime to squeeze in between my schedule, I'm going to their house," he answered apathetically.

"You really should get out there more often Mamoru-san. All this studying is making you're social life a little bit secluded. Although, I think having an under-age girl friend really restricts you from going to places huh?" Aiya continued with her idiotic reasoning. I glanced at her with a small frown on my face, before looking over at Mamoru. Who was watching _me_ instead of Aiya! I was stunned for a minute. Aiya was the one talking, why was he looking at me?

"You know what Aiya-san," Mamoru averted his gaze from my confused face to Aiya's amused one, "all your remarks about Usako is getting really old. It was fun for the first few times, just because I knew how wrong you are about her and I really don't need to prove anything to you about her or my relationship with her. But this is getting tiring," Mamoru said as he started picking up his bag and raising to his feet.

"And besides, I wouldn't want to bring her to these kinds of gatherings anyways. There are just too many bad vibes coming off of some people," he continued before he started walking away, with a small nod as a goodbye.

Aiya was speechless. I could only feel how shocked she was, seeing how she wasn't able to find her voice after Mamoru left the table.

I didn't want to be at the end of her outrage that I knew was coming. I started fumbling with my sport's bag strap as I was thinking of a good reason to take my leave.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? DID YOU HEAR WHAT HE SAID TO ME?"

I sighed. Here goes nothing.

"Well, you did kind of insult his girl friend. What did you expect?" I tried to reason with her. Although I knew that it was a waste. Reasoning with Aiya was like reasoning with a 4-year-old. You could have convinced the child long before Aiya would put down her guard!

"Who cares if I insulted his stupid _teenage_ d girl friend, with that stupid hairstyle and stupid smile and all... all... stupidity," she was fuming. I think at some level, she always believed that Mamoru agreed with whatever she had to say about Usagi. But now, hearing him defend her had thrown her over the edge. She didn't want to believe that someone she called "stupid" was able to score a guy she was crushing on.

"She's not stupid Aiya, and just because you don't understand her or her style, doesn't mean she's an outcast. You don't even know her," I said to her. I didn't mean my tone to be that irritated, but hearing her call Usagi stupid and all her ranting about her appearance was getting the best of me.

She turned to me wide eyed, "Do not defend her in front of me. It's not like _you know_ her! What? Slutty teenagers have become your thing all of the sudden?"

I gasped at her last statement. How dare she call Usagi a "slutty teenager"? She was anything but! An image of her smiling face came to my mind; her innocent eyes, porcelain skin and her cheerful laughter.

"Don't judge people you don't know Aiya. She is neither stupid, nor slutty," I said in a firm voice. I had had it with her. All her childish remarks about Usagi were getting on my last nerve.

"Oh my God, what is it with you and Mamoru's girl friend? Is she doing you in private too?"

My eyes snapped wide. What did she just say?

"That's enough Aiya. Don't ever talk about her like that again you got it? Stop embarrassing yourself. You can't ever be half a woman she is," I grabbed my sport's bag and quickly made my way through the crowd. I didn't want to stay there any longer and listen to her sickening opinion. How dare she accuse Usagi of such a thing?

I nearly ran out the main entrance.

* * *

 **Author's POV:**

"AAAAAH, do we have to go to this party Minako-chan?" Usagi whined with impatience.

"It's Unazuki's birthday party Usa-chan. Of course we _have_ to go," Ami reasoned with her.

They were all sitting in Rei's room at the shrine, about to start get ready for Unazuki's party.

Usagi's spirit wasn't really high. Her stupid fight with Mamoru had happened four days ago and she hadn't seen him since. He hadn't been to the arcade and every time Usagi asked her mom whether she had any messages or telephone calls, the answer was no. She didn't want to put a foot forward and call him. She was still hurting because of his harsh words. Plus, she still couldn't understand his accusations. What had gotten into him?

"Oh come on Usagi, cheer up. You just had a fight, it's not like you'll never see him again," Rei snaked her arm around Usagi's slender shoulder.

"Yeah, and you know what they say. After the fight comes the great make up sex!" Minako said cheerfully.

"MINAKO,"

"What? Oh come on Ami-chan. Loosen up a little. We all know Usa-chan is doing it with Mamoru-san," she continued with a small shrug.

"OH MY GOD, MINAKO," Usagi yelled at her as she felt all the blood in her system rush to her face.

"Ewww, could we not talk about Usagi-chan's sex life with Mamoru-san. Oh my God, you just put in a clear image in my head...Now I can't get it out!" Makoto shook her head in annoyance and gagged.

"ANYWAYS," Rei said in a high-pitched voice to get all of them to shut up. "I think we really need to get ready. And Usagi, I'm sure Mamoru-san is going to be there too. You should just make up and get this idiocy over with," she stared at her princess.

Usagi gave her a worried look and pouted her lips, "I doubt he's going to be there. He has a paper due soon. And you know how he is," she said heartbrokenly. She missed him so much and she really wanted to see him. But at the same time, she didn't want it to come from her. Seeing him in a social setting could have been a great alternative.

"I'm pretty sure he's going to be there," Rei continued looking at her princess with a knowing smile on her face.

* * *

 **Author's POV:**

The music was high and so were most of Motoki's college friends!

Unazuki had begged him to invite some of his friends; she really wanted to impress her girl friends. Motoki was always against a mixed high school and college gathering, saying that it would eventually go out of control. But Unazuki had given him the puppy eyes, and the agitated snore... and the threatening fist! He could never deny his little sister anything (although her continuous pleading and crocodile tears had a semi important role in all of it).

Usagi was not enjoying herself at all. First of all, she had split non-alcoholic punch all over her dress only 15 minutes into the party. Secondly, her friends had officially abandoned her and were flirting with the college "hunks"; well except for Ami, who was holding a very sophisticated conversation with Motoki's girl friend Reika-san about the development of ... Usagi couldn't even remember the word she had used!

And finally, and most importantly, there was no sign of Mamoru what so ever.

Deep down she had hoped to see him tonight. But they had been there almost an hour, and he still hadn't showed up. Usagi was devastated and pissed beyond anything else!

She was so pissed in fact that she had forgotten all about his paper and her own reasoning with Rei about the reality of his schedule! "He probably knew that I was going to be here and didn't show up on purpose," she thought to herself. She wanted to crawl somewhere private and cry her eyes out.

"Hey Usagi-chan, why are you hiding in the dark? Come join the party," Motoki cornered Usagi where she was standing against the wall in the dark.

He leaned against the wall beside her and looked down at the petit girl by his side. She looked so young and vulnerable that Motoki almost didn't know what to say to ease her obvious discomfort.

Usagi continued staring at the crowed, "Motoki-onii-san, have you ever had any arguments with Reika-san?" she asked him out of nowhere. He wasn't expecting to hear such question from Usagi. He knew she considered him as an older brother, but since he was Mamoru's best friend, she had always managed to keep a specific distance with him.

"Of course we argue Usagi-chan. Every couple out there argues, that's just the way it is. For what it's worth, I think arguments can help maintain a healthy relationship," he started explaining to her. But upon seeing the bewildered look she was throwing at him, he sighed and then gave out a little chuckle. How was he supposed to explain the pillars of a relationship to her in such a crowded place?

"Tell you what Usagi-chan, come by the arcade tomorrow afternoon and we can have a long talk, with milkshakes. What do you say?" he finally said. He hated seeing Usagi sad; he hated seeing Mamoru sad. And if there were anything that he could do to ease their pains during their time apart, he would do it in a heartbeat.

Usagi's little glossy lips were lifted in a tiny smile. She looked up at him with gratitude and appreciation, "thank you onii-san, you're the best," she hugged him tightly and buried her head in his chest for a moment. Having Motoki as a friend was truly a blessing.

Motoki smiled at her antic and returned her hug with the same eagerness. Bringing a smile back on Tsukino Usagi's face was one of the easiest tasks in the world; and one of the most satisfying.

He hugged her close to him while thinking about Mamoru and his whereabouts. He had promised to stop by. He had also called Rei just to make sure that Usagi was going to be there. So where was he?

A small frown replaced his smiling features. Could Mamoru's absence have anything to do with what he had told him after class?

A flashback of his earlier encounter with Mamoru came to his mind.

Motoki couldn't wait to speak to him alone. He had actually waited outside of Mamoru's classroom just to get to talk to him fast.

He was outraged. Mamoru might have missed the conversation between Hiro and Aiya, but Motoki was actually standing a few feet from their table when all hell went loose between the two.

He wasn't actually surprised at Aiya's reaction and jealousy. It was Hiro's parting words and the look Motoki saw in his eyes that had thrown him over the edge. He might have had his suspicions about him, but what Aiya said about Usagi and what Hiro's reaction was to it... well... let's just say Motoki wasn't too happy about it!

He did, however, regret his decision to go to Mamoru when he was in that state of madness; especially after seeing Mamoru's eyes and his fisted hands. He didn't even say goodbye to Motoki when he left.

He kept holding on to Usagi's petit frame against himself while praying that his presumptions were wrong.

* * *

 **Author's POV:**

Dancing wouldn't cool down. Some people were drunk and most people were high, and probably all of them were libidinous over their heads.

Hiro was sitting on a bar stool beside the kitchen counter, sipping his Heineken beer, while looking at the dancing crowd. Girls were grinding their hips and guys were drooling over them. He chuckled at some of his friends' hungry eyes.

His hair had grown a little longer than his usual style and it looked a little disheveled. His facial features were showing signs of tiredness. He looked around the crowded room with heavy eyes.

Maybe it was time for him to leave.

* * *

 **Author's POV:**

"Hey Usa-chan, I need your help".

Usagi turned her head and looked into Minako's pleading eyes. It was almost 10:30 and Usagi was ready to leave. Mamoru didn't show up and she was just ready to throw herself on her bed and cry over her "broken" relationship.

"Sure Minako-chan, what do you need?"

Minako's eyes sparkled with hope. She knew what she was about to ask her friend needed some intense convincing, but she was willing to do whatever it took.

"And remember Usa-chan, you owe me this. You owe me BIG,"

Usagi's eyes widened in confusion.

* * *

 **Author's POV:**

Mamoru's eyes shot open. For a minute, he couldn't remember his location and his state of being.

He sat on the couch as sleep was slowly drifting away from his eyes. How long had he been out? And what time was it?

He started looking around his dark apartment. He couldn't remember when he fell asleep.

He was just too exhausted and his mind was a jungle of angry thoughts when he got home. He had lain down on the couch just to release some tension from his stiff body. He closed his eyes, just for a few minutes just to get his thoughts straight.

He could tell that it was late; the living room was dark and he could see the moon shining with all its glory.

He jerked up with a yelp.

Unazuki's party...

Usagi...

* * *

 **Hiro's POV:**

I was contemplating on whether I should leave or not. I was tired; very tired in fact. I had studied for almost four hours when I decided that I needed some time out.

Akito sure knew how to throw a party though. There was a lot of booze and a great amount of ecstasy and God knows what else going around.

Aiya was there, with Emiko I may add. I saw them looking at my direction a couple of times and whispering stuff into each other's ears. I couldn't care less. As long as they kept their distance with me, I was fine.

"Hey Hiro-kun, why the crappy face?" I heard Akito's voice on my right.

"I'm just worn out, that's all. Great party though," I brought my beer can up to his and gave him a little cheer.

"I hear you dude. The finals are coming up and I'm losing my mind. But, tonight is all about pleasure. So start drinking my man, because drunk Kousei Hiro is what I like," he laughed, gave my back a hard slap and then left.

I smirked at his remarks. Yeah, drunk and carefree Hiro sounded nice.

I turned on my seat and froze. I blinked.

I rubbed my eyes; I had probably had four beers up until then, I could've been delusional.

I looked at the door again. No, no mistake.

What was she doing there?!

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and its fabulous characters in anyway._ _I wish I did. But I don't. All the delightful rights of this wonderful manga/anime and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi._


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone, I'm back!

I'm so sorry I left you all at that cliffhanger! I didn't mean to go that far, but I kept writing and writing, and suddenly I was at this perfect scene and I really didn't want to rush into writing anymore. Sorry about that

Now as for my lovely reviewers:

 **AimlesslyGera: I'm so sorry my friend to keep you waiting** **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chaoticwisdom: Well, I really don't want to have any spoilers. So you would have to read the whole story. By the way, cool pen name**

 **C.R Carlyle: Don't worry about Usagi. She's my favorite scout.**

 **Aicha: I love you too** **Thank you for your kind words.**

 **Angelic Snowdrop: Thank you for your kind words my friend. Yes I also believe that Mamoru's character in the 90's show is the main reason for so many fanfics out there that portrays him as this cool guy that though loves Usagi, but tries to be cool. Thank you so much for your comment on my typos. Yes, I did mean petite** **I have gotten so used to Mic World, that I barely pay any attention to my own dictation :DD Thank you for your detailed attention.**

 **Elendrhys: Mon ami, Je suis désolé pour vous laisser sur un cliffhanger comme celui-ci. Mais, j'espère que je suis capable de déclencher votre faim un peu plus pour les futurs chapitres** **Merci beaucoup pour ton aide.**

 **Moonligh Usagi-chan: Awww, thank you so much. I'm really glad that you have found the story interesting. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Yukihime88: LOL I love how you think my friend. Thank you for reviewing my story.**

 **LoveInTheBattleField: Wow, thank you so much for your great poem. I loved it, and I'm sure everyone else did too. Thanks**

 _ **From chapter 6:**_

 **So I forgot to address something in the last chapter:**

 **In the first Author's POV section and under the * sign, Usagi's thoughts about Mamoru's eyes are a direct saying from Episode 9 of the first series of the Sailor Moon Crystal. Sorry I failed to mention it in the last chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Mamoru's POV:**

"Where the hell have you been you idiot?"

Even though I had prepared myself to face a very angry Motoki, but the rage I saw in his eyes was beyond my expectation.

"I fell asleep," I answered with my head hanging down with embarrassment.

"WHAT? You fell asleep?"

I could tell that I had just triggered another side of his anger, seeing that his voice had gone all thin and high-pitched.

I covered my ears for a second. I was still very grumpy from my bad time napping. I was also very nervous about seeing Usako after a few days. I didn't know what to say to her, how to apologize. But I had missed her so much, and I knew once I saw her the words would automatically come out of my mouth; after kissing her with all I was worth of course.

"Do you have any idea how late you are?"

Motoki was still yelling at me, he hadn't even let me in the house. I was still standing in front of their entrance door. I could hear a loud music coming out with lots of chattering.

"Jesus Motoki. Shut the hell up. I can't think with your ridiculous voice in my head," I finally snapped.

"Oh gee, I'M SO SORRY YOUR HIGHNESS, WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO WHISPER IT TO YOU?"

I was getting pissed. All I could think about was seeing Usagi.

"Get out of my way Furuhata. Where is she?"

"She left you idiot," he said in his still high-pitched voice.

I felt like someone had thrown a bucket of icy water on me, "What the hell do you mean she left? Where did she go?"

"I'm guessing home. You never showed up. The poor girl was a minute away from crying. I tried to convince her to stay, but she just wanted to leave. And honestly, I was so mad at you that I actually wanted her to leave," he shot back at me. He was really angry; I mean really angry. I had honestly never seen him like that before.

"Oh great. Now she thinks I didn't show up on purpose. Did you at least tell her that I was actually going to show up? That it was my _intention_ to come?" I asked him with frustration. My mind had shifted to Usagi and her heartbreak. What must she think of me?

"NO, I DID NOT. Because then, she would have gotten all worried. And I didn't want to put her through another pain," he said as he started to walk back inside; without inviting me in!

"Wait, Toki. Did all of them leave? What about Rei?"

"No. They all left".

"How long ago did they leave?"

"I don't know. Maybe half an hour ago," he ran an irritated hand through his hair.

"Mamoru, you really need to fix this," he narrowed his eyes at me.

"I know, I know. I'm going to go over her house". I said as I turned around to rush to my car.

"Hey, where are you going? At least come inside and have something to eat you idiot," I heard Motoki shout at me.

I didn't even turn to look at him. I was almost beside my car, "I'm not hungry and I'm already late as it is," I jumped in my car and drove in the direction of Usako's house.

* * *

 **Hiro's POV:**

I was dizzy... I couldn't think straight... All I could think about was the fact that my hands were resting on her tiny waist, the feeling of her hot breath near my neck and the silkiness of her hair brushing against my arm.

I could barely hear the music; just a humming beat in my ear. I looked around the dark balcony that we were standing at; no one was around.

I looked over my shoulder through the sliding door glasses. I could see people dancing and laughing. Why couldn't I hear them?

I looked back at her and focused on her face.

She had both her hands loosely on my chest and I could tell that her head was spinning. She would give out a small giggle every once in a while. I roamed over her face to see if there was any discomfort written on it. She looked fine, except her eyes...

Her eyes were not focused! What the hell should I do?

* * *

 **Author's POV:**

Mamoru was worried beyond imagination. He had been to Usagi's house a little while ago, just to find the whole house in complete darkness.

He had assumed that probably everyone were asleep, including Usagi, who was probably home for the past hour.

He knew he couldn't knock on their door and ask for her; wide-awake Kenji was an irritated Kenji and Mamoru really didn't want to face a sleeping and grumpy Kenji!

He only had one option, and its not like he had never done it before. There were countless times were he had jumped on her balcony and stole a kiss or two from her. What was stopping him this time?

He was sure that he was going to be greeted by Usagi's sleeping form resting on her bed. She was probably crying; he kicked himself mentally at that. So when he looked through her window and saw her messy room and made up bed and no Usagi, his whole body froze for a minute. He couldn't think straight. Where could she be?

It took him a minute or two to let out the breath he was holding and chuckle at his stupidity. "Of course she is going to be at Rei's"; she had her heart broken because of him, of course she was going to stay with her friends and seek out their comforting words.

Mamoru didn't lose anymore time; and as he started to drive towards the Hikawa shrine, he continued thinking about all the things he wanted to say to her.

* * *

 **Hiro's POV:**

I wish I had the ability to turn back time.

No, I didn't want to go back to being a kid. Not even a teenager. I didn't want to go back to when I was 12 and undo all the teasing I had done to my poor brother. I didn't want to go back to my senior year of high school and try and tell Kioko how smart she was and how much I liked her.

I simply wanted to go back to forty five minutes ago, when I saw her standing at a corner and looking around almost terrified. I don't know what came over me, why hadn't I go to her as soon as I saw her entering that Goddamn door?

I had just stood there and watched her from a distance. I watched her as she argued with her blond friend, probably about leaving; I watched her as she pressed her lips together and frowned and shook her head in anger.

I continued watching her as her blond friend left her to go and dance with someone I didn't know. I had seen however, whom they walked in with; so maybe that's why my whole body was frozen and my ability to move was zero. What were they doing with Nori? How did they even know him?

"Hey Hiro-san, are you avoiding me?" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned around to face Emiko. I gulped; I wasn't expecting to face her tonight. I had tried really hard to not have any eye contacts with her and hide myself in the dark. Her eyes were furious and I knew she had a pretty good reason for it.

"Hey Emiko, no, no, I'm not. I mean, why would I be?" I said nonchalantly yet nervously. I didn't want her to think that she intimidated me. I mean, she didn't; but I didn't have time to play games with her, I had a certain someone to watch over.

"Well, considering the fact that I never heard from you and then when I see you tonight you don't even bother to say hi. What's that about?" she folded her arms in front of her chest and looked up at me from under her thick long lashes.

I could see that she was trying to seduce me; even in that state of anger, she was still the seductress. And just seeing her looking at me like that, something snapped in my head. "I don't have time for this," I thought to myself, "lose her. Lose her fast."

"Emiko, I really don't know what to say. We shared a fun night, no one got hurt and we both enjoyed ourselves. That's as far as I can go right now. I don't have time for anything else," I said in one long sentence, as if I had been rehearsing the same thing over and over again.

She was now looking at me confused and a little flushed. I took advantage of her silence and averted my eyes to where _she_ had been standing last time I saw her.

My heart missed a beat. She wasn't there anymore and as I stood on my tiptoes and glanced over the room, she was nowhere to be found!

I looked back at Emiko and put down my beer on the counter, "I'm sorry Emiko, but I really don't have time for this. I...I'll talk to you later," and with that I moved to the other side of the room. To where I assumed I could find her.

I had to squeeze myself through the dancing crowd. Akito saw me and lifted his drink at me, "Hiro my man," he shouted and signaled for me to join him. I nodded my head and continued moving. I couldn't spot her anywhere. That hairstyle couldn't be missed.

Where was she?

I saw a flash of silver gold from my left and turned my head. My eyes widened; and not just because of the sight of her.

Sure her mere nearness could have easily cut my breath short; or her red knee length dress that was modest enough for a schoolgirl, but amazingly sexy in my eyes.

No, those factors weren't the ones that had me gawking at her in shock.

Was that a half eaten brownie in her hand?

* * *

 **Mamoru's POV:**

There was this blinding ache in my head. My temples were pounding and so was my heart.

Where was she?

I had left the shrine worried out of my brain. Usako wasn't there.

It had taken Rei a few minutes to usher the sleep away from her eyes. And once her eyes were focused, Motoki's shouting had seemed like a small kitten's hiss.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" she screamed from the bottom of her belly. I had no idea how she was able to do that. She just seemed really feminine for such an outrageous voice!

"Is she here?" I didn't waist anytime asking her. Rei could have yelled at me all she wanted, as long as I was able to see Usako.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'IS SHE HERE'? WHY WOULD SHE BE HERE?" she was still screaming.

"She wasn't at home, if she's not here, so where the hell is she?" I was beyond mortified and angry at that point. I wanted to grab Rei's shoulders and shake her until she would give my information, _useful_ information, regarding Usako's whereabouts.

"SHE WENT HOME. SHE WENT HOME ALL SAD AND HEARTBROKEN BECAUSE OF YOU MORON," she wiggled her right fist at me.

"REI WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME, SHE WASN'T HOME. DO YOU HEAR ME? SHE WASN'T THERE," I had finally snapped. My headache was getting the best of me and not knowing where Usako was had me going crazy.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WASN'T HOME? DID YOU CHECK HER ROOM?" I had no idea why she insisted on screaming, even though her tone had instantly changed from that of anger to that of worry.

"I did check her room, what are you talking about, that's why I know she wasn't there. Didn't she leave with you girls?" I wanted to choke myself to death; I wanted to choke on my own saliva. I wanted to choke, period.

"YES SHE DID LEAVE WITH US, BUT WE ALL PARTED WAYS, AND THEN..."

"REI WOULD YOU CALM DOWN AND LOWER YOUR VOICE. I'M GOING DEAF OVER HERE," I screamed at her finally.

She gulped at my sudden burst and took a step away from me. She closed her eyes for a second to collect herself.

"We all left at the same time, but then we parted ways. I asked her to come here, but she insisted that she wanted to be alone," she continued. I could tell that my anxiety and panic had been transferred to her as well. Her eyes were wide open and her lips were trembling; partly because she was still angry at me, but mainly, because Usako was missing!

She was missing... my 16-year-old high school girl friend was missing and I had no idea where she was!

Why did I have to take that fucking nap?

* * *

 **Hiro's POV:**

"Hiro-san, do you feel hot? I feel hot!" I heard her say in between giggles. She tried to pry my hands away from her body, probably to get some cool air.

I didn't budge. I knew that once I released my hold on her there was a possibility that she would fall down. Her head was still spinning.

She tried to pull off my jacket that was resting on her shoulders. I had to push her hands away from it. "Don't do that, its chilly and you only have a thin dress on!" I told her while I was trying to zip up the jacket so she couldn't remove it anymore.

She gave out a little whimper and pouted her lips at me, "but I'm really warm, I think I may have a fever. Do you think I have a fever?" she asked me as she grabbed my hand and rested it on her forehead.

The softness beneath my fingers made me gasp. Her golden bangs were brushing against my knuckles. I could feel the dampness on her forehead and I could see that my cool touch made her jump a little. I looked into her eyes; I looked beyond her doe-eyed state and the obvious redness. I wanted to reach out to her soul, I wanted to pour all my emotions through my gaze right into her; but above all, I wanted her to see me, the real me. "Tough luck," I thought to myself. "She probably won't even remember anything," I thought bitterly.

I continued staring into her eyes and I thought back to the look I saw on her face when I had finally revealed myself to her.

 _ **25 minutes ago:**_

"Usagi-san, what are you doing here?" I went up to her as soon as I spotted her with that Goddamn brownie in her hands.

She whirled around upon hearing her name and gulped. Her mouth stopped chewing and I could see the brownie's white powder on her upper lip. Her right hand was holding the brown sweet near her mouth. Her eyes were slightly wide. She looked breathtaking!

"Umm, ummm..." she blinked at me a couple of times and her state of silence started to break my heart. She didn't remember me?  
"It's me Kousei Hiro, Mamoru's classmate!" I pointed at my chest and narrowed my eyes at her. Was I so easy to forget? I had seen her like what, only a week ago?

"Um, yes Kousei-san, I know who you are," she mumbled. She averted her eyes to the floor as if to avoid eye contact with me.

I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding. I was so relieved that she knew who I was.

"What are you doing here Usagi-san?" I almost blurted out "where is Mamoru?" but I bit my tongue. The image of them kissing came rushing back to my head again. I knew he wasn't there, so what was the point of bringing up his name?

"I...I'm here..." she struggled explaining. She looked to her sides and I saw her cheeks turn to a light pink color. Why wasn't she looking at me?

I was so lost in her being there and the fact that she was that close to me, that I had almost forgot my state of muteness in front of her. The _friend_ part of me wanted to know why she was there. That party was not at all suitable for a girl her age. The jealous male part wanted to know how she knew Nori, and the man inside of me only wanted to be close to her.

I waited for her respond as she started to scratch her slim neck.

"Umm. I'm here with my friend Minako," she almost whispered, which was actually really hard to hear considering we were standing in the middle of a house party with loud music.

"Yes, I saw you walk in with her. What I'm asking is _why_ you're here?"

I didn't get to hear her answer. I watched in haze as her right hand went up to her mouth and she took another, not so tiny, bite of the brownie.

I cringed. Why hadn't I taken that thing away from her sooner?

I didn't even give her the chance to descent her hand. I closed the remaining gap between us and took her wrist in my hand.

"Give me that Usagi-san," I shook her hand so she would loosen her hold on the brownie.

She looked at me with confusion. Her eyes were wide once again, and she was blowing air out of her little nose. Her mouth wasn't moving.

"Give me the brownie now Usagi-san, and don't swallow that," I tried to coerce her into giving up.

I raised my free hand in front of her mouth as a clear sign that she needed to spit out the ingredients inside.

Her eyes went wider, "What are you doing?" she asked with her mouth full. If it were any other situation I would have laughed at her adorable expression.

"Do as I say Usagi-san, now give me the brownie and spit out what you have in your mouth. Do not swallow," I put emphasis on my last few words.

"But I like brownies, why won't you let me eat it?" she said, still with her mouth full.

I sighed. I didn't want to tell her anything and worry her. It's not like she was going to die.

I squeezed her wrist gently and she whimpered. I continued squeezing until she dropped the brownie on the floor. I then put one hand gently on the back of her neck and pulled her a little towards myself, while putting the other hand in front of her mouth once again.

"Spit it out Usagi-san, don't make me repeat myself," my tone was almost harsh. I didn't want to scare her, but the girl was stubborn. Why wouldn't she listen to me?

"I don't want to, I don't want to... in your hand..." she managed to say in her state of shock.

I sighed again and chuckled to myself. I looked around. I knew where the washroom was. I knew Akito's house better than my own home.

"Do not swallow, and follow me," I said to her firmly. She nodded her head a little before I took her hand in mine and pulled her behind me towards the washroom.

Thank God it was empty.

I entered the small washroom and pulled Usagi inside, before I closed the door and locked it. The loud music was now a humming sound and the washroom light was dimmed.

I turned around and looked at her. I could feel her wariness and discomfort all too well. She was still holding on to the ingredients in her mouth and was now struggling breathing through her nose. She was playing with both her hands in nervousness.

"Now Usagi-san, I want you to spit out whatever you have in your mouth," I almost demanded. I then turned towards the door to give her some privacy to do what I had asked her.

For a moment I didn't hear any movements. But then I heard her light footsteps and then I heard her spitting out; slowly, as if to restrain any disgusting sounds. Once I heard the toilet flush I turned around.

She was wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She looked up at me in surprise and clear confusion. She was still bewildered at my behavior.

I contemplated asking her to try and empty her stomach. From the amount of the brownie that she had consumed, I could only imagine what she could possibly go through within another half an hour. I couldn't let her go through that. A part of me felt responsible for what she had done. I had been a fool watching her from a distance.

But before I could say anything to her, she glanced up at me once more and suddenly she plunged forward and took a hold of the doorknob. Within three seconds I was standing alone in a lightless washroom, all alone.

* * *

 **Author's POV:**

"I just realized something tonight Mamo-chan." He couldn't see her face in the dark, but he could feel her smile against his solid chest.

"And what's that princess?" he gently asked her as he continued stroking her waves of golden hair.

"I realized that it really doesn't matter how far we are from each other. As long as our hearts are connected this much we'll be ok," she sighed as she raised her head to meet his heated gaze.

"But I never want to be too far from you. I have been too far from you for so long. Centuries... this time, connected hearts is just not good enough for me, I need all of you; I need you to be physically close to me... I need... I need those lips... all the time," he whispered as he finally leaned down and claimed her parted lips in the most loving kiss she could have imagined...

Mamoru's eyes snapped open. He raised his head from the wheel and looked around.

He was parked practically in the middle of nowhere! He didn't know where else to go. He had contemplated going to the other three girls houses. But aside from Makoto, the other two girls had families. He couldn't possibly knock on their doors and ask for Usagi. He would give all of them heart attacks. And plus, Usagi almost never spent the night at anyone else's house besides Rei.

He clenched his fist on the wheel. He just had to take that fucking nap! If he hadn't closed his stupid eyes, he would have probably been with Usagi right now; at his apartment, hopefully in a good mood.

He didn't even care if she was mad at him or not. At this point, all that mattered to him was having her back safe and sound in his arms. He would let her scream at him all she wanted; slap him if she wanted to... as long as she was within his protective reach.

"Damn you Chiba...damn you to hell," he mumbled to himself.

He didn't have any other choice but to go back to Motoki's house and ask for his friend's help.

* * *

 **Hiro's POV:**

"No Usagi-san, you don't have a fever," I whispered to her.

I kept telling myself that this was probably the only time that she was this close to me. This was the only time that I get to hold her without any interruptions; without anyone near us, without the guilt that I was practically groping her. I had to, didn't I? She couldn't stand straight and she really didn't know anyone else at that fucking party; well, maybe just her stupid blond friend who had managed to get her here.

I was her only salvation. I had to protect her from people, _male_ people at that party, but most of all, I had to protect her from herself. Because at that moment, Tsukino Usagi was her own worst enemy!

 _ **20 minutes ago:**_

I snapped out of my haze and followed her quickly out of the washroom. I looked around and didn't see her. God that girl was fast!

I started walking down the hallway and made my way to the party. I saw her pushing her way through the crowd. I followed her as fast as I could. I practically pushed people out of my way in order to get to her faster and when I did, I didn't lose anytime to take a hold of her wrist.

"Where the hell are you going?" I was beyond pissed at that point. I looked up beyond her buns and saw her blond her standing in front of us.

"Oh My God, Hiro-san is here too, how great is that," the blond beamed in excitement. She clasped her hands and jumped a little before taking Usagi's other hand and pulling her away from me.

I tightened my hold on Usagi's wrist and stopped her attempt on disconnecting the two of us.

"What are you girls doing here?" I asked the blond loud and dark. I could just feel that she was the type to come up with these sorts of ideas; to go and crash a college party where no one knew them so they could have their little adventures.

"Oh, we met Nori-san at Unazuki-chan's birthday. He invited us here," she yelled over the loud music.

Just then Nori came up behind the blond and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, Hiro-kun, I see you've met my new friends," he flashed me a smile; a smile that I knew too well.

I pulled on Usagi's wrist a little more and effectively placed my body in front of hers.

"What are you doing Nori? Do you realize that they're high school kids?" I stared right into his eyes. It really didn't help that I had to yell over the horrible loud music; it wasn't intimidating enough for my taste.

Nori gave out an amused laugh and shrugged his shoulders, "So? It's not like I've forced them to come here, I asked nicely and they replied nicely! No body's getting hurt here Hiro-kun, loosen up a little, let's have some fun. What is wrong with you?"

I hadn't lost my hold on Usagi's wrist, so when I felt her tiny hand shaking underneath mine, I turned my head back to see what was wrong.

She was laughing... no ... she was roaring with laughter! I saw the first signs and all the red flags in my head started to rise up.

I had to get her out of that crowded room!

"Usagi-chan, what are you laughing at?" the blond asked her with laughter in her own voice.

"hahahahaha..." was all that Usagi could manage to say.

I had to get her out of there fast.

"I think she needs a little bit of fresh air, I'll take her outside," I hurriedly said. I didn't even wait to hear their respond. I forcefully pulled Usagi behind me and ushered us out on the balcony.

 _ **Present time:**_

"But I feel so warm, are you sure I don't have a fever? Aren't you suppose to be in med school?" she looked up at me with half lidded eyes.

I knew those signs pretty well. It wasn't too long ago that I use to hide out at our backyard and have a weed behind my parents' backs.

When Usagi confessed to me that she had already eaten one full brownie before I cornered her, my heart missed a beat. But at that point, the drug had already kicked in and my furious attempts in getting her to throw up were utterly rejected by her. She had pouted her lips, wiggled her fist at me and threw a little kick as well.

So now we were just standing on the balcony, away from everyone else, so she could wait out her drugged state and get a hold of herself.

"Hiro-san, do you have a girlfriend?"

I was stunned. I wasn't expecting to hear that question at all.

I looked down at her with narrowed eyes. Why had she asked me that?

"Why do you ask Usagi-san? Have anyone in mind?" I couldn't help myself but flirting with her a little. Even though I knew she wasn't entirely herself at that moment, but a part of me wanted to enjoy her hazy company regardless. I wanted to hear her say my name over and over again. The carefree feeling that she had gained made her abandon the previous honorifics.

"Well, maybe..." giggle.

"No I don't have a girlfriend Usagi-san," I said to her while reaching out my arms to steady her attempts in leaning on the railing.

"Why not? You're a good looking guy, why don't have a special lady?" giggle.

I couldn't comprehend whether she was being sarcastic or not. Her innocent questions had my heart speeding up. I wanted so bad to continue that route with her; even though I knew she probably wanted to make some sort of conversation. And in her state, it was only natural to get personal.

"Well, I guess I just don't have the time to have one," I said nonchalantly. I didn't want to talk to her about my non-existent love life. I wanted to talk about... no...I didn't want to talk at all. I just wanted to hold her close.

"Well, Minako-chan, my friend, you just saw her remember? She likes you; a lot actually. And I wondering... maybe you want to go out with her... like on a date... hahahaha... I mean on a date... hahahaha... that's not funny, so why am I laughing? Hahahaha" she threw her hands up in the air and gave out another loud laughter.

I wasn't surprised to hear that. I could tell that the blond girl had a little something going on for me. But I couldn't care less. I didn't want to be with her. I wanted to be with someone else; someone who was beyond my reach.

"Say Hiro-san, do you like Mamo-chan?" I looked up at her with confusion. What kind of a question was that? And did she really need to bring up his name?

"Ummm, well, yes, I mean. Of course, he's my friend. Why wouldn't I like him?" I asked her a little bit flushed. "I liked him better before I met you," I thought to myself.

"Well, I don't think he likes you thought..." giggle.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "What? Why would you say that?"

She wasn't listening to me. She had started to dance around the balcony. She was holding the hem of the jacket as she whirled around the balcony to an invisible sound of music. She was whispering something to herself as well.

I watched her for a moment. Her buns were a little loose and strays of silky hair were flying around her petite frame. Her small hands were holding the jacket like a royal skirt, as if she were dancing in a ballroom. I watched as her pink little lips whispered lyrics of a song that I couldn't quite hear. Suddenly, she stopped, gave out a little chuckle and then started spinning with her arms open on her sides. Her little antic made the jacket to move from her shoulder, as the few buttons on the top were hanging open; for a moment all I could see was her bare shoulder. That pale soft flesh that had been hunting me for months. My eyes went a shade darker with raw desire.

She was still spinning and smiling. Her face was raised towards the moonlight and she looked like an angel sent from the above.

I couldn't help myself anymore. The whole situation had _my_ head spinning now; the sound of the music from the inside; the light Tokyo breeze, the fade smell of the beers I had consumed earlier along with the sweet smell of her... her silky gold hair... her tiny hands... that bare shoulder... those little pink lips... those lips that were close to me, yet so far away! The same lips that had kissed Mamoru with such passion... Mamoru...

I didn't want to think about him. He was not the one on my mind.

I wanted her... and I wanted her now. So I just stopped thinking.

I stopped thinking as I reached out my arms and stopped her from spinning. I whirled her around in my embrace and took a second to stare in her deep ocean color eyes; I looked beyond her confusion and state of shock before I crashed my lips against hers...

* * *

 **Mamoru's POV:**

"THEY LEFT WITH WHO?"

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and its fabulous characters in anyway._ _I wish I did. But I don't. All the delightful rights of this wonderful manga/anime and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi._


	8. Chapter 8

I hope everyone have had a wonderful week so far.

I must admit, I had so much fun writing this chapter; although it took me a little longer to finish than the other chapters.

My dear friends who are always kind enough to review my story:

 **Nancy67: I'm not sure about fighting and breaking up my friend. But I think this chapter is definitely going to put some heat on their relationship.**

 **TropicalRemix: :D I hope so too.**

 **AimlesslyGera: LOL I know, I was actually surprised at my own timing too. I really hope you like this chapter. I am waiting to hear your comment on it.**

 **Jewelzy: Well, here's the new chapter dear. Please let me know what you think**

 **Shaydoe: Thank you for your kind words. I hope you have a chance to read the whole story. Let me know your thoughts on it.**

 **Enjoy everyone.**

* * *

 **Author's POV:**

She couldn't breath.

She tried to inhale oxygen into her lungs, but she couldn't do it. She started to touch her neck, rubbing her chest forcefully in hopes to ease her breathing ability. Why was it so hard for her? She was able to breath like any other normal person just a little while ago!

She looked up at her surroundings. In her cloudy state, she could hear the faint sound of the music. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall she was leaning on. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she could hear voices calling her name, pleading for her to open the door. But she couldn't do it. She couldn't manage to get up and unlock the knob. The door seemed so far away from her reach.

She opened her eyes and stared at the few small candles that were lighting up the small bathroom. She got focused for a mere second and started remembering.

She felt something pull at her heart. Tears rushed into her eyes and as she leaned her head against her knees, she slowly started to understand the reason why the knot in her stomach was getting stronger.

* * *

 **Hiro's POV:**

 ** _ **15 minutes ago:**_**

"How do you fall in love dad?" I remembered asking my father when I was 9 years old.

He stared down at me from his sit beside the tategu. He simply smiled and looked out the backyard, "Falling in love is actually pretty easy son, holding on to that love though, well, that's the hardest part," he looked back at me with soft eyes.

"But how do you know when you love someone?"

He narrowed his eyes for a second and went deep into thought; he probably wanted to come up with the most logical answer.

"Well, when you love someone, you just want him or her to be ok all the time. You want them to be happy all the time, to be able to achieve their dreams and goals," he stopped speaking upon seeing the confused look on my face. He chuckled then and poked my forehead, "it's too soon for you to understand these stuff son, but when you find that special person to love, you will know beyond doubt that you love them, something fierce will happen in your heart that you simply can not overlook," he continued and then let out a full hearted laugh when he saw me even more confused.

Why was I thinking about my dad and his complicated logic at a time like this? Why did I have to remember asking him about love? Why was that little word suddenly so important to me?

I had to focus on this moment. This incredibly heart shattering moment...

I was kissing Usagi.

I was kissing Tsukino Usagi, the girl I had been crushing on for the past few months and was apparently falling in love with!

I ordered my brain to focus, to be in control of my mind. I wanted so much to cherish that moment.

Suddenly, all I could feel was a fragile, trembling body crushed against my chest. My arms were tight around a tiny waist and slender shoulders. My right hand was buried in a mass of silky hair, stroking it, playing with it.

And my lips...oh God my lips were against the softest lips that I could have ever imagined. The velvetiness of those lips was driving me crazy. I was breathing hard from my nose, I could hear my harsh breathing; I didn't want to detach my mouth from hers, even if it meant death by lack of oxygen.

I opened my mouth a little to be able to taste her lips. I gave a little lick to her bottom lip to urge her to open her mouth and invite me in. I could taste her sweet strawberry gloss, underline with the taste of the brownie; and an unknown pleasant taste, which I was sure, was purely Usagi.

I kept licking her lips, tilting her head to deepen the kiss, I was desperately trying to get her to kiss me back; but it never came! That's when a strange salty taste distracted my euphoric state. All of a sudden, something snapped in my mind and I was completely aware of her arms trying to push me away and her body shaking almost violently against me. I opened my eyes abruptly just to stare back at her big blue, watery eyes. She was crying.

She was crying because I was kissing her!

My whole body froze. I pulled away from her and as soon as I did, I heard her heavy intake of air and her weak whimper. Her eyes were so wide that I thought they would soon pop out of her face. Her pale cheeks were glistened with tears; tears that I had caused.

I stared at her for longest of moments; she was still wrapped in my arms and I hadn't loosened my hold on her. She was shaking so bad that I thought I had to hold on to her even tighter. I must have been quite a vision on her stare as well. Eyes widened with horror, confusion and hurt, mouth slightly ajar, unable to form comforting words, heavy panting and shaky hands.

"Get..." I heard her weak voice, "get the hell...", I continued watching her eyes, "get the hell away from me..." I heard her say to me. Her voice was so low that I thought I was imagining it. But then, she closed her eyes, probably to gather some control and strength, because the next thing I knew, I was pushed almost aggressively away from her.

I watched in haze as she spun around and opened the sliding glass door and ran inside. The sudden loudness of the music from the inside shook me to my core!

The last thing I heard was her loud sob and a girl's voice calling her name.

* * *

 **Mamoru's POV:**

I couldn't breath.

My eyes weren't focus and I seriously thought that I was going to kill Motoki and myself in a brutal car crash.

I could vaguely hear Motoki saying that I should get a hold of myself. Like hell I would! I was going to seriously hurt Minako. If I knew her, I could only imagine what kind of guilt trip she had put Usako through to get her to go with her. She was the queen of seduction, and it seemed that her constant victim was Usagi.

I was also mad at Usako; couldn't she just say "no" to her friends for once? Why was she able to stand up to me for other people, but she was miraculously unable to say "no" to Minako?

"Mamoru, snap out of it. We need to get there fast," I heard Motoki say from the passenger seat. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, and thought, "yes, I am mad at him and his stupid sister too!"

Actually, now that I think about it, I am madder at Unazuki than anyone else! Why hadn't she told Motoki that Minako was actually planning on leaving with Nori before they left their house? Couldn't she see the significance of that little piece of information?

"Come off it Mamoru! Unazuki didn't know that they had left with Nori to go to Akito's party," it was kind of scary how Motoki was able to read my mind!

"What do you mean she didn't know? She just told us, of course she knew!" I snapped at him. I was squeezing the wheel so hard that I could see my knuckles turn white.

Motoki rolled his eyes before answering me, "She heard something from Minako-chan hours ago, and she had actually tried to get her to forget the plan. And like I said, all of them left together. I heard it from some of the other guys that Nori told them he was going to Akito's with Minako-chan and one of her friends. When I heard, I immediately assumed that, that "friend" was Usagi-chan. I tried to find you after you left; I called Rei-chan and I called your apartment couple of times, although I knew you weren't going to be there," Motoki said in one long sentence without breaking to breath.

I gave out a sharp inhale and exhale.

I didn't care whose fault it was...although I was mad at everyone; and most of all, I was mad at myself.

I only cared about one thing...Usagi and Minako being at a college party with people they didn't know; a party that was spiced up with alcohol and drugs and horny college kids. I sighed and tried to get my car to go faster. Suddenly I remembered.

Hiro was at that party too!

* * *

 **Author's POV:**

"Usagi-chan, please come out. What happened? I'm worried out of my mind, please, please open the door," Minako pleaded with Usagi over and over again.

She was fiercely knocking on the bathroom door while calling out to her friend.

"What happened out there? Why was she crying?" she suddenly turned to the person standing beside her with wary eyes.

No reply.

She averted her eyes to the door again and continued speaking to the occupant on the other side, "Usa-chan, please, I beg you... at least open the door so I can come in," she almost cried out.

She had been dancing with Nori somewhere in the middle of the living room when she saw Usagi squeezing her way through the crowd. Truthfully, even though she was dancing with Nori and laughing at his antics, her mind and eyes weren't focused on him. She kept looking around in order to find Usagi. The way Hiro had pulled her out to the balcony, although it seemed out of care, but it had Minako confused with worry. The weird laughs Usagi had given before she left had only fueled her wariness. But then, Nori had enveloped her in a caring embrace and had asked her to dance with him... she was mesmerized.

"Hiro-san, please tell me what happened, why was she crying?" Minako pleaded with him, who was standing quietly in front of the bathroom door with her. His head was hung down and he was staring at the door. His breathing was almost heavy and she could tell that his hands were shaking a little.

"Oh My God, could someone please tell me what happened to her, I'm going out of my mind," Minako snapped. She couldn't hear anything from the inside. Not even sobs of crying, and she knew Usagi had been crying. It was actually the first thing she noticed when she saw her fleeing figure through the crowd.

"Usagi-san please open the door, I...I beg you...please."

Minako turned wide-eyed towards Hiro. He now had both of his hands and his forehead against the bathroom door. His eyes were closed and his voice was full of pain. Minako narrowed her eyes at him as if trying to read his mind.

What was going on, she thought to herself.

* * *

 **Author's POV:**

"Usagi-chan, please open the door,"

"Usagi-san, I beg you...let us come in..."

She still had her head leaned against her knees. She could hear two voices calling out to her, begging her to open the door and she thought, if these poor souls had a business in the bathroom, they might as well do their thing in their pants; because she wasn't going to open the door anytime soon!

An image flashed in her mind; a tall dark guy enveloping her and kissing her... a tall dark guy who wasn't her Mamo-chan. She sobbed softly again, what had she done?

She didn't know how long she had been sitting in that small, not very clean bathroom. But she could feel her bones aching with stiffness from her uncomfortable sitting position.

At the back of her mind, she could still hear Minako and someone else calling her name, asking for entrance. That someone else had also threatened to break down the door if he had to. She rolled her eyes a little.

But then...

"What the hell is going on here?" she heard a familiar voice say.

"Oh my God, what are you doing here?" she could hear how frightened Minako's voice had sounded.

"Where is Usako? Why are you here? Tell me where she is?" she heard that familiar voice state in anger and frustration.

She then heard some mumbling through the door, she couldn't make out what those voices were saying in almost rapid and hurried whispers. And then...

"Usako? Usako can you hear me?" he called out to her.

She pulled her head away from her knees and tried to focus on his comforting voice, even though she could feel the frustration and anger evident in his tone.

"Usako, love, can you hear me? Please open the door," she heard him say, pleading with her, almost begging her.

Usagi started to stand up. She didn't know why her knees were weak. She couldn't almost feel them. She tried to push away the tears from her eyes; she didn't want to worry him more than he already was.

"Usako, I'm going to break down this fucking door if you don't come out within 5 seconds. Do you hear me? One,..." Mamoru yelled at the door. He started counting, very well aware that he was actually going to break down the door within 5 seconds. He was beyond mortified and angry. Breaking down the door seemed like a great option, maybe it would help him let out some of his stress.

Click...

The sound of the doorknob being unlocked almost immediately silenced all four of them. The beat of the ongoing music was all they could hear now.

Mamoru didn't wait for the doorknob to be turned and open fully. As soon as he saw that slow movement, he pushed his way through the door, effectively opening it and placing his form in between. He also didn't waist anytime pulling Usagi's body against his. As soon as he saw her standing on the other end, he stretched out his arms and almost brutally smashed her frame against his solid chest. She was there, she was in one piece, she was okay... well, so to speak!

But it was only when her arms went around his neck and her weak voice in his ear whispered: "please get me out of here," did he let go of his breath that he had been holding all night long.

It was just then that his tense shoulders relaxed, just a little bit.

* * *

 **Hiro's POV:**

 _ **15 minutes ago:**_

I could hear my heart beat. Was that even possible? Is it humanly possible to hear your own heart beating? And I'm supposed to be in med school? How ironic that Usagi had asked me the same question only a few minutes ago.

Her blond friend's constant chanting and continuous knock on the door was washing all my senses. I couldn't focus, and it really didn't help when she kept asking me what had happened.

I couldn't answer her; no, I _didn't_ want to answer her. What had happened on that balcony was something between Usagi and I; it wasn't her damn business!

I kept staring at the door, silently praying and pleading that she would come out. That's when I heard it; that small fragile sound of her whimpers. She was still crying.

I wanted to choke myself to death! What had I done? I mean, I knew what I had done. I had purposefully invaded her personal space... I had forced myself on her... oh my God...I had forced myself on Usagi!

I closed my eyes against the viciousness of that reality. My breathing was harsh and I didn't care. I had to suffer; I had to suffer much more than that.

So when I placed my hands and head against the door and started calling out to her, it was not only because I wanted to see her and make sure that she was ok, but mainly, I wanted to get down on my knees and beg for her forgiveness.

I don't know how long the blond and I stood there and how many times we said Usagi's name; it felt like a lifetime to me. I was almost on the verge of breaking down the door and this time force my way into the bathroom when...

"What the hell is going on here?"

My eyes snapped opened upon hearing that all too familiar voice. I abruptly pushed my frame away from the door and turned towards the approaching forms of Mamoru and Furuhata. I couldn't gather any thoughts in my head.

"Oh my God, what are you doing here?" I heard the blond beside me cry out with horror. Just that short question and her tone made me sure that she was the one bringing Usagi here tonight, and most probably, without anyone's not even Mamoru's knowledge.

"Where is Usako? Why are you here? Tell me where she is?" Mamoru grabbed the blond by her shoulders and shook her a little. His eyes were fuming with anger. I had never seen him in such a state. I had come to known Chiba Mamoru as a collected man; he just always seemed calm and maybe a little stoic. This new Mamoru was scaring me as well!

The blonds' lips were trembling. Her eyes were wider than Usagi's, when I last saw them. She was trying to form words, I could tell, but Mamoru's dead grip on her forearms and his intimidating glare was probably causing her muteness.

"Mamoru calm down, let go of her, you're scaring the day lights out of her," Furuhata said in a gentle tone. He grabbed one of Mamoru's hands and started pulling him away from the blond. "Let go Mamoru," he said again.

Mamoru was still watching the blond with red eyes. When Furuhata addressed him for the second time, he snapped out of his gaze and averted his eyes on to him. He slowly let go of the blond and suddenly glanced at me. My breath caught in my throat.

If I had thought that Mamoru was watching the blond with a scary look, I should have stopped and think twice, for his eyes were rigid, cold and ... had I seen hatred in them too when he glanced at me?

My blood drained and I could feel my knees go weak. If he was this angry seeing me simply standing beside the bathroom his girl friend had taken refuge in, what would he do if he knew...

An image of my lips on hers formed in my mind and I felt my heart hammering violently.

"Minako-chan, tell us where Usagi-chan is. We have to get you girls out of here," Furuthata was now saying to the blond. He had a comforting arm around her shoulder, talking to her softly.

The Minako girl still couldn't say anything; she was still staring at Mamoru with a scary expression on her face. Not even Furuhata's gentleness could make her feel comfortable.

"She's in there, she has locked herself in," I was surprised to hear my voice, although weak and a little shaky.

Immediately, three pairs of eyes glanced at me as if they had seen me for the first time.

"Why is she locked in there? What happened?" Furuhata asked me, his voice no longer calm.

I stared at the floor, unable to come up with a reason and the real reason, well, I couldn't get myself to admit. I wasn't ready to be beaten up by Mamoru; I couldn't careless about being beaten up, for I was sure I could handle him. I just wasn't ready to be humiliated in front of _her._

"Usako? Usako can you hear me?" I looked away from the floor and focused on Mamoru's form that was now leaning against the bathroom door, calling out to her and trying to stay calm. His right hand was resting on the door, while his left was turning on the doorknob.

"Usako, love, can you hear me? Please open the door," he said again.

I closed my eyes upon hearing those words. The harsh guilt I was feeling hadn't stopped me from feeling jealous and betrayed at those words of affection.

Furuhata was still holding on to the blond almost protectively. We were all now watching Mamoru as he tried to talk to Usagi over the loud music.

"Usako, I'm going to break down this fucking door if you don't come out within 5 seconds. Do you hear me?" Mamoru suddenly snapped as he gave a forceful push to the door. I was sure he was going to break down the door, hell I would have done the same thing if I knew it was the only way to get her out of there.

But when Mamoru started counting down those dreadful 5 seconds, we all heard Usagi unlocking the door. I personally held my breath, for I was about to see her after our...

Mamoru's impatience was evident through his actions. He didn't wait for the door to be fully opened. He gave a sudden push and had the door hinges almost broken.

I was able to glance at Usagi for less than a second, before Mamoru lunged forward and pulled her against himself.

I wasn't strong enough to be looking at them. I had just tasted heaven less than an hour ago; I wasn't able to face the reality that she wasn't mine.

So I took a final glance at Usagi in Mamoru's arms before I turned around and walked my way out of the house.

* * *

 **Mamoru's POV:**

I continued watching her sleep. She was sleeping on her stomach, her head was turned away from me and her golden locks were spread around her tiny bare shoulders and my dark bed sheets.

I couldn't sleep myself. I just had so much going on in my mind.

I kept replaying the events of the night before in my head, trying to make some sort of sense out of them; and more than anything else, I wanted to know why she was crying.

She hadn't talk much ever since Motoki and I guided them out of Akito's house. There was just something in her voice when she pleaded with me to take her out of there that had shook my heart. So I had to do just that, take her out of there.

We didn't even say hello or goodbye; I mean, everyone were pretty much out of it at that point, but once we were walking away from the bathroom, I did see Aiya looking at our direction with a frown on her face. I didn't pay any attention to her. I couldn't care less what she was thinking.

I had tucked Usako carefully under my arm as I walked her out of that place; Motoki at my heels, with Minako's hand in his grip.

Once we arrived at the car, I tossed my car keys to Motoki, signaling for him to drive. Usako seemed to feel safe and comfortable in my embrace, and I really wasn't ready to let her go myself.

I hopped on the back sit and pulled Usako on my lap, as Minako and Motoki occupied the front seats and the car ignition roared. I felt Usako's body jump a little at the sound of the car and I tighten my hold on her. She was still silently crying.

"Shhh, it's alright love. You're safe now. Shhh," I tried to comfort her as I continuously stroked her golden hair and spoke softly into her ear. I wasn't sure if she was paying any attention to me!

"Where to Mamoru?" Motoki asked me while eyeing me from the rear-view mirror.

I thought about his question for a minute. I didn't think I was able to drive anymore. I was just feeling too many feelings at once and Usako obviously needed my physical attention.

"Let's drop off Minako at the shrine first and then, could you drop us off at my apartment? I could get the car from you later," I asked him.

He gave me a little nod and turned the car in the direction of the shrine. I knew Minako wasn't going to go home this late at night. The shrine seemed like a good enough sanctuary for her.

"Mamoru-san, it was my fault, I wanted to go there so..." I heard Minako from the passenger seat. She hadn't said one word since we had found her beside the bathroom door. But now, I could hear the panic in her trembling voice and deep down I knew that her sense of loyalty and love for Usagi had urged her to step up and take the fault for their childish behavior.

But I just didn't have it in me to talk to her right away, "not a word Minako. Don't think you're off the hook. We are going to have a serious conversation about this tomorrow. But not tonight; just get some rest for tonight, because Minako," I pulled Usako up my chest a little bit more, my need to feel her against myself was immense, "what you did tonight was beyond childish, not to mention dangerous. I was going out of my mind. I was literally going out of my mind," my voice had gone two degrees higher when Motoki cleared his throat almost too loudly and glared at me from the middle mirror. I immediately stopped talking. Minako's dejected and horrified look pulled at my heart. She was like a little sister to me too.

"I'm just so relieved that both of you are ok," I said after a few minutes of silence.

After dropping off Minako at the shrine, Motoki took us to my apartment. He slowly pulled the car to the side of the road and got off the car to open the door for me. I still had Usako in my arms, still whispering comforting words to her; all the while she was crying.

What had happened in that fucking party, I thought to myself.

I walked up to my apartment with Usako in my arms. I had one arm beneath her knees and the other at her back. She seemed like a feather in my embrace, so delicate and soft. She was holding onto my shirt and her face was buried in the crook of my neck and I could still hear her low sobs.

I couldn't wait to get inside the privacy of my apartment and demand what I wanted to know. I waited impatiently in the elevator to arrive at my floor and once I managed to open the door with Usako still in my arms, I pushed my way through the dark hallway, not even bothering to take off my shoes.

I immediately walked to the couch and slowly sat Usako down. She was still holding onto my shirt.

"Usako, I want to get you some water, you have to let go," I pleaded with her. She slowly descanted her hands away from me.

When I walked back to the living room, where Usako was still sitting down on the couch with her elbows on her knees and her face buried in her hands, I sighed and ran a frustrated hand through my hair. Was she still crying?

I kneeled before her and tried to pry her hands away from her face, "Usako, love. Talk to me, I'm going crazy over here. What were you doing there? What happened? Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?" the questions kept coming out of my mouth. I had promised myself during the car ride, that I was going to wait until tomorrow to interrogate her. But through my state of utter tiredness and irritation, I kept feeling this strange pull at my heart, as if something, or someone was banging on it. And just that little feeling had me going on and on with all those questions.

I finally managed to push away her hands and stare into her watery eyes. She slowly lifted up her eyes and looked into mine. Her beautiful eyes were puffy and red, a result of her never-ending cry, but... but her pupils seemed strange. I frowned a little upon noticing them. I didn't know what to think of it, had she been drinking? That couldn't be it; I couldn't smell anything other than that familiar sweet scent from her. So what was it?

"Mamo-chan?" my state of gaze was broken when I heard her voice.

"Yes Usako? What is it?" I immediately answered, eager to hear her out.

"Kiss me," she said. My eyes widened.

I hadn't seen her for the past couple of days, we were actually fighting, and now, after going through hell finding her at a party she wasn't suppose to be at, she was asking me to kiss her? She hadn't said one word to me ever since we left the party and she had been crying non-stop! What was going on with her?

"Are you ok Usako? Please talk to me?" I took both of her tiny hands in mine and stared deeply into her eyes; I was desperately trying to get through to her.

"I don't want to talk right now, I just want you to hold me, kiss me and...and take me,"

I didn't have any time to even be confused and maybe a little excited at her little request, because she unexpectedly leaned forward and kissed me full on the lips.

It took me a few seconds to get a hold of my self and kiss her back. I could feel her arms going about my neck and pulling me closer. But I didn't budge; I just wanted to give in to her kiss and then continue with my questioning.

Her lips were dry and were lacking their usual taste. But they were warm and passionate as always. I felt her little whimper when I didn't move from my place on the floor. She buried her hands in my hair and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. I felt her little tongue invading my mouth, and I was genuinely surprised. Usako's reactions were always warm and fiery to me, but she was never the one to initiate a passionate make out. I had no choice but to comply with her request when I felt her tongue licking my lips and playing with my insides.

I felt her hands pulling my body against herself once more. I was over cloud nine and I wouldn't, _couldn't,_ reject her invitation.

I slowly rose from my knees and pushed my body against hers. Her legs were hanging off the couch and the skirt of her dress was a little hiked up her tights. When I started to push her down the couch, without letting go of her sweet, sweet lips, I felt her pulling away from the kiss and whisper against my chin, "take us to the bedroom. I need you."

The little cloud that had formed in my head just got heavier. She had never talked to me like that before, what was happening to my shy little girl friend? I couldn't recognize the little minx that was sitting in front of me, looking at me with red puffy eyes full of lust and desire.

I felt myself getting hard. I needed her too.

I hurriedly stood up and grabbed Usako by her tiny waist and lifted her off the couch. She gave out a little gasp and immediately wrapped her long slender legs tightly around my waist. Her little antic caused her hot core to get into direct contact with my throbbing shaft. I groaned from the hotness of the impact.

Usako held onto me while I walked swiftly towards my bedroom. She kept planting hot open mouth kisses all over my face, my neck and around my earlobe. Her kisses started slow and seductive, but by the time I wanted to lower her body on to the bed, she was kissing me feverishly. My eyes rolled to the back of my head. What was she doing to me?

"Usako, love, you need to... slow down...ahhh," I moaned when I felt her small hand going under my shirt and caressing my back and stomach.

"I don't want to slow down... I need you so much Mamo-chan...take me, take me now please," she whispered in between her hot kisses.

I was mesmerized by her; by her sweet scent, the smell of her arousal, her kisses and her hands that were now all over me, tugging at my shirt and pants.

I was trying real hard to decrease the pace of her advances. She was all over me and if she didn't stop soon, I didn't have any choice but to take her then and there. My state of arousal was getting the best of me and Usako's seductive caresses were just adding fuel to my fire.

"Usako, oh my God, what is going on with you?" I panted against her hair. Her little mouth was pressed against my neck, nibbling and suckling the flesh.

I was still holding on to her waist even though she was now resting on the bed and I was hovering over her. But she hadn't given me time to regain my control over the situation.

I reached down between us and took a hold of her small hand that was trying to unzip my pants. She whined a little against my neck, "Mamo-chan...I want you inside of me," she said, her voice was low with desire and I could tell that she wasn't entirely being herself.

"What's the rush love, we have all night..." I tried to slow her down once more; even though I was ready to pull down my pants, pull aside her panties and burry myself deep inside of her.

"I need you right now Mamo-chan... I need you to complete me..." just hearing those words coming out of her mouth was driving me crazy. Sure she had confessed her need to be with me now and then before, but her choice of words tonight was just pushing me over the edge.

I took my arm away from her waist and pulled myself away from her, so she could finally pull out my shirt. Once she did that, she pushed me away a little and sat up on the bed. I watched her over my haze as she took the hem of her red dress and started pulling it over her head. She got stuck during the process and I heard her whine under the dress. I chuckled and helped her out it. All I could see was her simple black undergarments against the soft and pale flesh. Her tiny stomach was heaving with her quick panting.

She kept looking into my eyes as she lowered herself on the bed once again. I sat there a little while longer just to roam over her body; her slender shoulders and the sharpness of her collarbones were a vision to remember. Her tiny breasts were still hidden in the black bra, but the small swell above the bra had my eyes lingering on them for a while. Her flat stomach and cute navel was going up and down and her legs were slightly apart as an invitation, showing off her low cut black panties that were hiding my most favorite place in the world.

"What are you looking at? Won't you join me?" I heard her tiny voice and saw the almost sly smile on her face. I couldn't take it anymore!

It took me probably less than 3 seconds to lower myself down between her tights, pull down her bra and latching my hungry mouth to her erect nipple. She moaned out loud and buried her hands in my hair. I could feel her pushing me against herself, wanting me to suck harder. I switched to her other breast, giving the same attention to it. She moaned again and arched her back.

Just that little act threw me over the edge. The erection in my pants was getting painful. I reached down between our wiggling bodies and undid my belt. Usako arched her back to me again. My knuckles were suddenly pushed against her panties and the heat I felt coming from her core actually surprised me. She was beyond ready for me.

I started unzipping my pants and freeing myself when I felt her tiny hand coming in between us; next thing I know she got a hold of me. I groaned loudly at her antic. She pulled me out and started stroking me with slow movements. I detached my mouth from her right nipple, as I was long overdone for a deep inhale of oxygen.

"Usako, God... that feels so good," I had to hand it to her. Over the course of our sex life, even though Usako hadn't fully given up on her shyness, but she had learnt how to make me crazy. I mean, she didn't need to do anything special really, she could have just glanced at me from the corner of her eye and flash me her tiny smile, that would get me all hard regardless. But the movements of her hands were seriously making some permanent damage to my mental state. I was beyond ready to be inside of her.

I reached down towards her panties and didn't even waist time to get her out of it. I simply pulled the little fabric aside and suddenly lunged forward and impaled her on my hard length. Her loud cry out was like music to my ears.

I cursed under my breath. She was so damn tight; it was like I was breaking her barrier all over again.

"Oh fuck... you're so Goddamn wet Usako..."

"Oh God..." she hissed into my ear. Her arms had flown around my shoulders bringing me closer and deeper within herself. Her legs were wrapped around my waist tightly as I started moving inside of her. In and out... in and out...

I was suddenly very aware of the fact that I was crushing her fragile body beneath my larger one. I pushed myself up and kneeled before her. My pants and boxers were still loosely around my hip. I took a hold of her slim waist and moved in closer between her legs. The new position gave my better access to her delicious body and warm center. I slowly pushed her up my shaft and when only my tip was positioned against her core, I suddenly pushed her down again. The action caused her to throw her arms above her head and cry out with desire. I kept my eyes on her face and I noticed that her hair was still in their usual style. I needed that hair to fly around as I impaled my girl friend on my bed over and over again.

"Undo your hair..." I demanded, panting hard. I was still moving slowly within her. Keeping my thrusts deep, slow and seductive. It took Usako a few moments to gather herself and reach up to her hair. As she started pulling out those hundreds of pins from her buns, I reached down to her hip and pulled one of her long legs up against my shoulder. I sank in another 2 inches into her.

"Oh my God...I...I..." she hissed. I took another glance at her and the image of her made me go frantic. Her golden hair was everywhere and her arms were partially hidden by them.

The bouncy movement of her breasts above the strap of her black bra and the fact that I hadn't completely stripped her out of her underwear made me wild.

"Oh God Usako, I want you so much," I confessed to her as I started picking up my pace. I was thrusting deep and hard now, giving her no time to breath. I had lifted her up from the waist a little and I could tell that this new position was getting to her.

Her eyes were closed, her cheeks flushed and her mouth was slightly open, making all the delicious sounds that I always wanted to hear from her.

My eyes were transfixed on her face; I couldn't look away, even though I was dying to look down at our dancing cores. I wanted to see myself being buried within her, stretching her to her limits and forming her with my desire.

"Mamo-chan..." I heard the urgency in her voice. But I couldn't form any words as I was panting hard.

"Tell me you love me..." the plea and horror I felt in her tone made my heart swell with confusion. My pace lost its previous speed as I tried to think of the reason why she would ask such question with that tone.

I bent her leg that was resting on my shoulder on the knee and leant forward against her chest. The action caused me to sunk into her even more. She gave out another loud moan.

I stared right into her gleaming eyes that were still slightly red and whispered against her lips, "love isn't even close to what I feel about you Usako, there is no word...ah... no word that could describe my feelings for you," and before she could muster any word, I pushed my lips against hers in a demanding and feverish kiss, as I picked up my pace once more.

I was now aware of the fact that my control was fully gone and my thrusts were probably hurting her. But I couldn't help myself. I needed her to reach her peak because I wanted so much to reach my own.

It didn't take long after that for her to fall apart in my arms as she screamed out my name on the verge of ecstasy. I felt her walls cramping around my shaft, and her channel suddenly seemed tighter than before. I pushed away from her once more, as I wanted to see her face when she started to spasm; and just the sight of her made me reach mine.

Her eyes were shut tightly and her mouth was open; her wrinkling nose was an infinite sign of her intense orgasm. I took two other hard thrusts as I felt my own orgasm gathering in my toes all the way to my heart. I needed to mark her, over and over again. And I did... in long strokes that night.

And now she was sleeping beside me. Her sweaty bangs were hugging her long forehead and I could only see a small part of her face.

I reached out and started stroking the hair that was spread against the pillow. The silkiness always amazed me.

"Mamo-chan..."

I was surprised to hear her. I had thought she was asleep, but her voice didn't show any sign of sleepiness; as if she hadn't slept at all.

"Yes love?" I leant forward to her side, as she was still in the same position; her face was still turned away from me.

"Hiro-san...he kissed me..."

My hand stopped its movement, and so did my heart.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and its fabulous characters in anyway._ _I wish I did. But I don't. All the delightful rights of this wonderful manga/anime and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi._


	9. Chapter 9

Good day everyone.

So here's the new chapter. I really hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.

 **TropicalRemix: LOL. He sure is. Although, I'm not letting him off that easily:D**

 **C.R. Carlyle: I updates as soon as I could. Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **Brewbaby09: LOL, well I think Hiro is just too stubborn to understand that he needs to run away.**

 **AimlesslyGera: LOOL, I know. I honestly thought for a second that Mamoru should get a little moody, like the anime Mamoru. However...well, I think it's better if you just read this chapter. I don't want to spoil anything. I love that song, how awesome that my story reminds you of that** **Keep up with your encouraging words my friend. Thank you so much.**

 **Sesshy's Rose: Well, Usagi is only 16. Teenager intend to see everything as their fault, or someone else's lol. Read this chapter and let me know what you think. Enjoy.**

 **Elendrhys: Mon ami, je vous remercie de vos aimables paroles. J'ai eu effectivement quelques difficultés à écrire le scense intime, donc je suis très heureux que vous les avez trouvé vulger attrayant et non. Je suis également reconnaissant pour vos encouragements et des applaudissements. Profitez de ce chapitre**

 **PrincessRaena SS: LOL. You could say that again. Enjoy this chapter.**

 **ChibiMamoru: Thank you for your kind words dear friend. I am so honored that you have left me a review. I really like writing about Usa/Mamo relationship, so I'm so glad that you find joy on reading about it** **I can see that your review hasn't been shown on the website yet, so I hope I have your pen name right. Enjoy this chapter.**

 **To another "Guest" who has been kind enough to leave me a review: I am also totally here for a jealous prince of earth :D I also feel sorry for Hiro, although, it is not right to kiss someone else's partner, but we all know the matter of the heart is just so hard to overlook**

 **Enjoy this chapter everyone, and to those of you who live in Canada, have a great long weekend!**

* * *

 **Author's POV:**

He reached out his right hand and wiped away the fog from the small mirror. He looked at his reflection. The young man that was staring back at him seemed so unfamiliar to him.

His cobalt eyes weren't focused and they seemed so tired, although accentuated with an obvious gleam of anger and hurt.

His wet raven bangs were hugging his forehead, and he could feel the small drops of water trailing along his neck. His broad shoulders were slacked, and his abdomen was tense; his whole body was tense actually, and he didn't care. He kept looking at himself; all the while he could hear the faint sound of her soft sobs from the bedroom.

He sighed and averted his eyes to the bathroom door. The shower hadn't helped him one bit. He was still angry and upset and outraged and...and... hurt; and the sound of Usagi's sobs was just adding more hurt to his heart.

He looked back at his reflection again. A mental image flashed in his mind; one that he was trying so hard to pull out from his head.

The one image that would surely endanger Kousei Hiro's well being very soon.

* * *

 **Hiro's POV:**

Heavy panting, soft flesh, creamy legs and silky sweet lips were the only things within my reach and feeling system. Was I in heaven?

I could feel her legs being pushed to the surface behind her, as I caressed the soft flesh of her tights. My chest was intimately touching her tiny upper body while I held her pinned to the wall.

My lips were locked onto hers, and I was plunging my tongue into her mouth feverishly, a perfect reflection of what I was going to do to her hot core within minutes. Her sweet taste was blocking any thoughts being formed in my head.

I reached up the hand that was drawing circles on her tights to her perfect forearm and collarbone; my other hand was still holding her bottom off the ground, she was so light, like a feather.

I descended my hand to her breast and started massaging that small flesh of pleasure. I couldn't get enough of her. I couldn't wait to hear her moans calling out my name in pure ecstasy and satisfaction.

I descended my hand further down and took a hold of the hem of her outfit. The dress was a little hiked up around her tiny waist, as I was pushing my front into her. I reached down her white skirt and pulled away her panties, my knuckles brushed along the soft skin of her tights and I groaned with pleasure. I was so hard I could feel myself digging a hole into her stomach. But as I was about to push my finger inside of her and feel her walls around myself, to toy with her a little and prepare her for what was about to come, I pulled away from her lips to inhale much needed oxygen into my dry lungs.

"Hiro-san, no, stop, I beg you, please, please let me go, don't touch me. Stop, please..."

I froze. Her heartbroken cry out and the urgency in her tone had my whole body stiff with awareness. I abruptly pulled away from her and slowly brought her back onto her feet. I stared at her face, her kiss-swollen lips, her flushed cheekbones and her sad eyes... her big blue sad and teary eyes...

I woke up startled. I thought I would choke on the lump in my throat. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I couldn't do anything. I looked around my small room in a frantic gesture, as if to make sure that I was in the safety of my own surroundings.

This was my punishment. I had forced myself on Usagi, the last person on earth I wanted to hurt, and now I was even having dreams about it. Was I really going to violate her?

I sat on my bed. I could feel the cold sweat going down my bareback. I leaned my elbows on my knees and held my head in my hands. I closed my eyes and tried to take a few deep breaths.

What had I done?

* * *

 **Author's POV:**

 _ **45 minutes ago:**_

"Hiro-san...he kissed me..."

Usagi didn't know why she had to tell him now; especially after their passionate time together. Why did she have to get him to bed and have him pour out his heart to her and then confess this horrible truth to him? Why hadn't she told him before? Like, when she unlocked the bathroom door and saw him on the other side? Or when she was sitting on his lap on the drive back home? Why did she have to tell him right now?

She could feel Mamoru's hand stilled above her head, where it was caressing her long hair. She could hear his breathe hitched in his throat with her declaration and she couldn't dare look at him; she couldn't get herself to turn around and face him.

She felt tears rushing to her eyes and her body started to shake.

What had she done?

"What did you say?"

Usagi's heart missed a beat upon hearing his dangerous voice. Even though he seemed calmed and collected, but there was just something in his voice that made her hold her tongue and bury her face in the pillow.

She felt her tears barely touching her face and being absorbed in the pillow. She bit her tongue to prevent any sobs coming out of her mouth.

Suddenly she felt his hands going about her bare shoulders and pulling her up almost too roughly. She gasped when she felt her body being lifted up and turned around all too suddenly. Next thing she knew she was sitting right in front of Mamoru crossed legged and was staring into his rigid face. The thin sheet around her upper body was long gone and she was sitting in front of him almost naked.

"I asked you a question Usagi," he asked again. His voice had no emotion in it. It was just... cold.

She kept staring at him, wide eyed. She was frightened. She was seriously frightened of her boy friend, her prince, and the love of her life. She couldn't muster a word and really, what was there to say? She had confessed a horrible thing and now she had to wait for his reaction.

Mamoru's eyes were transfixed on her eyes. His dark blue orbs were pouring some unfamiliar feeling into her soul. His hands were holding her shoulders, maybe a little too rough, but she didn't dare ask him to loosen his hold on her.

She felt her heart hammering violently against her chest and when staring at his eyes got too much for her, she averted her eyes on to her shaky hands that were resting on her lap.

Mamoru's right hand hurriedly went to her chin and brought her gaze back to his face.

"What did you say Usagi?" he put emphasis on each of the words, as if speaking to an 8-year-old who had trouble understanding; but, still no reply from her.

Mamoru tightened his hold on her chin and brought her closer to his face.

"Did cat bite your tongue all of a sudden? I asked you a question," his voice was low and dangerous once again. The fire he felt within himself was slowly peeking his ugly head above the ashes. He needed her to repeat what she had said. He wasn't even sure if he heard her correctly the first time.

"He... he... kissed me," came Usagi's weak respond and as soon as those words left her mouth, she pulled her face out of his grip and buried it in her hands and started crying.

Mamoru's shoulders tensed. He felt his heart that had previously stopped beating, now throbbing so hard that he could actually see the movement on his chest.

A mental image flashed in his mind and he immediately felt sick.

Mamoru saw _him_ , embracing his girl friend tightly against his form and pressing himself into her. His mouth locked onto hers while his hands were buried in her silky golden locks; just like his hands were a little while ago.

He felt sick. He truly felt something clutching at his insides and twisting them in some weird direction.

He continued staring at Usagi with eyes that had went three shades darker with outrage and pain.

"Did you like it?"

Usagi immediately looked up at him with horror, her eyes were popping out of her face and tears were bursting out of them. Her face was red and her golden hair was everywhere. She lunged herself at his direction and put her tiny hands on his chest.

"No...no...that's not what happened. Mamo-chan I swear. That's not what happened. I didn't want him to...Mamo-chan you have to believe me. Please, you have to believe me," she said urgently and desperately. Her heart was breaking with the look she was seeing in his eyes. How could he question her loyalty to him? Didn't he know that he was the love of her life? Couldn't he see how scared and ashamed she was? Why wasn't he saying anything?

She let out a sharp whimper when Mamoru slowly pulled away from her and walked along the room to the adjoining bathroom. He then went inside and without saying one word, "one tiny word", he closed the door.

* * *

 **Mamoru's POV:**

I was a lone wolf, or at least, that's what Motoki always called me, "you just lack social behavior Mamoru-kun and I bet you have never been in love either. You're just too cold to have those kinds of emotions," he had said to me with a loud laugh, shortly after we had met. His honest declaration had caught me off guard and I actually hated him for a while. Who was he to question my social ability and personal life? He didn't know anything about me, how could he judge me that easily.

But after I got to know him better, I understood him better and I understood why he saw me as a lone wolf.

Friendship with Motoki had taught me so many things. He taught me how to be more accepting of other people, how to be friendlier around them and how to control myself when I didn't like something, or someone.

So when I met Usagi and started to fall in love with her, I had already accomplished "some" minor positive aspects in my personality.

I wasn't a complete "lone wolf" anymore.

But it was _her_ who taught me how to love and how to _feel_ loved. It was her, who pulled me out of my infinite darkness and little by little, scratched away my walls; walls that I had built around myself for years.

She was the first person who was able to touch the depths of my heart, caressing it in a ways I didn't know possible. And then one day, she just took it out my chest and never gave it back! My heart belonged to her now; I was no longer the owner.

She was my home, my princess, my salvation, my " _everything"_ ; and someone, who had disguised himself as my _friend,_ was trying to get her away from me.

I fisted my hand when the thought passed my mind and forced myself to take a deep breath. I remembered Hiro's lingering stare at her at Naru's birthday party. I remembered his angry stare at Aiya when I confronted her when she said those things about Usako. I also remembered what he had said to Aiya after my departure that day; I remembered how angry Motoki had sounded when he repeated those words to me. And then, that mental image came to me again and I closed my eyes.

I was still standing in the foggy bathroom, unable to move away from the mirror. The image of Hiro kissing Usagi wouldn't leave me alone and I wanted to throw up.

I felt something clutching at my heart and twisting it. Where was this utter pain coming from?

I could no longer breathe in that small hellhole. I wrapped a towel around my waist and slowly stepped out to the bedroom. I could feel the drops of water on my bare torso.

It was still dark outside and I wasn't able to see Usako clearly. Once my eyes got use to the dark, I was able to make out her silhouette on my bed. She hadn't move one bit ever since I had left her there. She was still sitting on the bed and she was hugging her knees. My dark bed sheet was wrapped around her body and her face was buried in her arms. My heart swelled with pain with that image.

Why had I left her here like this? Without saying one word to her? Why did I make it as if it was her fault?

I slowly walked my way to the bed and then sat on the edge. I knew she felt my presence near her, but she didn't look up at me.

I continued looking at her in the dark. Her porcelain skin had an odd contrast against the dark sheets and her hair was hugging her body like a shield; cascading her back and slim shoulders. She looked so small and vulnerable at that moment.

I finally reached out my arm and touched her shoulder gently. She jumped a little under my touch, but didn't leave her position.

That simple touch violently brought back the image of her and Hiro back to my mind and I felt a sudden rush of anger pulsing into my veins; I felt my eyes go blind with hatred.

I hated him, I hated Kousei Hiro.

"Why are you still crying?" I heard my dry voice. I could feel her trembling body under my touch, but she still didn't say anything to me.

"Usagi look at me," I demanded. I needed to see her face; I needed to see something, _anything_ in her eyes.

I desperately needed assurance that she still loved me.

"Look at me damn it, stop crying," I finally snapped. I felt some sort of weird explosion happening in my brain and all the blood in my body rushed to one specific place that wasn't connected to the rest of my being! I wasn't unfamiliar with being angry or hurt, for I had my own share of those feelings in my life. But this new feeling... I didn't know that I could hate this much and be outraged this much! I needed to burst out in someway, for I was sure I was going to have a heart attack.

I grabbed her tiny shoulders harshly and pulled her towards myself. She gave out a little cry of pain and tried to resist my tight hold, while trying to hold the sheet around her body.

"Tell me what happened damn it? Why did you go to that fucking party? Did you know he was going to be there, is that why you went there?" I knew I was being unreasonable and so out of line. I knew she didn't want to go there, and I also knew she didn't have any means to know that he was going to be there. But... but I didn't care. The jealousy within me was getting the best of me. All I could think about was Hiro's lips touching hers. He had tasted what belonged to me; he had no right!

She was now looking at me as if I had gone mad; and I had. I was beyond mad actually.

"Why don't you say anything? Tell me... tell me what happened? Did you like his kiss Usagi? Did you want him to kiss you?"

"NO...NO..." her sudden cry out surprised me. I wasn't ready for her reaction, and even though my hold on her shoulders was tight, but she managed to pull herself out of my grasp and shove herself away from me on the bed. That small act of defense just got me angrier. Was she running away from me?

"I didn't want him to kiss me, I pushed him away. It came out of nowhere, Hiro-san he... I DIDN'T WANT HIM TO KISS ME. I don't even remember how, why..." she cried out.

I fisted my hands and pushed myself towards her once more. She was shaking with frustration, hurt and anger and I could see how her tiny hands were clutching the sheet around her chest.

Hearing those words from her mouth and putting her, him and the word "kiss" in one sentence blinded me with possessiveness. I didn't want to hear her anymore; I didn't want to hear her say that again.

So when I lunged myself at her and pinned her to the mattress beneath my large form, it was only partially because I wanted her to stop saying those words; but above all, I wanted to claim what was mine.

"Stop talking Usagi, stop saying his fucking name. You went there and you _let_ him kiss you, you _let_ him do that. You had no right...you had no right to do that...you're...you're mine damn it..."

I forcefully pinned her arms above her head and pulled the thin sheet away from her body. I needed to feel her nakedness against my body. I needed assurance that she was mine. I needed to know that her heart, body and soul all belonged to me.

I heard her cry out in alarm when I pushed myself against her, but I didn't give her anytime to protest. I seized her lips in the most demanding kiss that I had ever stolen from her.

I could taste the saltiness of her tears on her lips, but even that bitterness couldn't hide the simple sweetness that was purely Usako. Her taste drove me crazy. I licked her lips again and again, and once she opened her mouth in comply with my demand, I invaded her mouth like a dying man. I could feel that she was slowly coming out of her haze and kissing me back. But I was also aware that she was trying to slow things down. I couldn't slow things down even if I wanted to.

My naked upper body pushed her tiny frame into the mattress. The fact that she was completely naked and at my mercy shot an arrow of pleasure down my spine. I wanted to claim her again. Even though I'd already had her only an hour ago, but my need to be with her was just too strong. I left her sweet mouth and brought my desperate lips to her neck, her jaw line and her collarbone before I seized her tiny nipple into my mouth. She moaned out loud. I started twirling her erect flesh in my mouth, nipping it, biting it. God, I was going crazy with lust, hunger and jealousy.

"Mamo-chan...aaah...please," her harsh moan snapped me out of my own haze. I switched to her other nipple as I always paid equal attention to both of them.

That fucking image suddenly came to my mind again and the possessive side of me roared once more. I pushed away from her and balanced myself on one elbow while my other arm went around my waist to pull away the towel.

Usako opened her eyes, and I have no idea what she saw in mine, because the next thing I know, I was being pushed away from her.

I immediately lost my balance and dropped on my back. She pulled herself away from me, along with the sheet and stood up beside the bed.

I stared at the ceiling and then closed my eyes, trying to regain my control. The only sounds in the room were that of our heavy panting. I opened my eyes and cracked my head to the side to look at her. Her upside down image was a bit blurry in my lustful haze. She had wrapped the damn sheet around her chest once again, her hair loose around her and she was shaking.

"Come back here Usagi..." I almost ordered her in a voice that I myself couldn't recognize.

She didn't move.

I slowly started to sit up on the bed. I turned fully towards her, "come here..." my voice had lost its previous demanding tone and was now a little pleading.

"I don't...I don't want to" I heard her small respond.

I wrapped the towel around myself once again and started to stand up. She took a step backwards...she took a step away from _me!_

"Are you running away from me?" I gazed at her, as I felt my anger rising up again.

She didn't answer me with words, but she rather took another small step away from my approaching form.

"What the hell are you thinking? Do you think that I'm going to hurt you?" I asked her darkly. My eyes were narrowed at her and my hands were fisted beside me. I wasn't able to fulfill my need of being with her and now she was acting as if I was forcing myself on her! I wanted to... I wanted to...I had no fucking idea what I wanted to do!

"Did you move away from _him_ when he tried to kiss you?" I said out loud and time froze for a minute.

Usako's eyes widened with horror and complete pain as she stared up at me. I could see the glimpse of tears gathering in her blue orbs. She hugged the sheet with more force around her chest, as if she was trying to shield herself against my hurtful words.

She stared at me for little longer with watery eyes. I watched her as her head started to descent on her neck, in utter surrender and pain.

I knew I was being hateful and unfair; but I had said those words and the damage was done. I had no idea what to say to her, and a part of me actually wanted to know the answer to that question.

We stood there for what it seemed like an eternity. I watched her as she sobbed to herself over and over again. Her shoulders shaking with pain as she tapped her tiny foot against the wooden floor with impatience and anger.

"I didn't want him to kiss me," I heard her shaky voice. Her eyes were hidden under her disheveled bangs and I couldn't see her face.

"I tried to push him away, I _did_ push him away... I...I..." she trailed off as she started to cry in anguish and pain.

My fisted hands were starting to hurt me. I could almost feel the blood that I was about to drain out of my palms. I was an idiot, a sad excuse for a boy friend.

Another guy had kissed her, a stranger had forced his self on her and here I was trying to reclaim my stupid male ego.

She was violated in a way, and I hadn't done anything but to attack her and intimidate her. I felt sick at myself. I was a disgusting human being and a shitty boy friend. Her state of confusion and dread was slowly clawing its way to my heart and that hateful veil was being lifted from my eyes. I was an idiot!

I took a few small steps towards her; slowly and carefully. I'd hurt her enough for one night. I reached out my arm to pull her in my embrace, but she felt my approach and suddenly side stepped me in an unbelievable speed and ran out of the room. She looked like a tiny frightened fairy; with her long golden hair and that dark sheet loosely around her petite body. I stood there for a second and gazed at the spot she had been standing at.

What had I done?

I ran after her, as I knew she had a speed of a panther and if I didn't get to her now, I probably wouldn't get to her soon; even though deep down I knew she wouldn't run away to the street with nothing but a bed sheet!

I found her on the balcony. She had one hand holding on to the sheet and the other was clutching the railing. She was looking up at the moon; her most favorite planet in the galaxy.

I slowly went up to stand behind her, but I didn't dare touch her. Not after her last reaction to me.

"Tell me what happened, please...I just...I can't get this fucking image out of my head," I pleaded with her. I wanted to know what exactly had happened. How did the two of them ended up alone? Or had he kissed her in front of everyone else? I just wanted some answers. I _needed_ those answers.

She didn't turn around or even avert her eyes away from the moon, I could see her shoulders shaking with her soft crying, and a sob would escape her lips now and then.

"I don't know what happened. I went there because Minako-chan wanted to go...she said that she was going with that guy, and although I didn't want to go, but I didn't want her to go alone..." she finally started to talk.

She slowly started to regain her control and give me what I needed to know. Pausing every now and then. But I didn't care; as long as I could get some answers, she could take whatever time she needed.

"And then he was there. I didn't see him at first, but then I was eating a brownie and he came up to me and said hi. And then, he told me to throw away the brownie, he told me not to eat it anymore. But...I was so confused and a little scared...he said I shouldn't eat that brownie," she paused again.

My heart was hammering feverishly against my chest. Why had he done that? Why would he deny Usako of that brownie? Why would he ask her to...

My eyes widened with realization. A flashback of Usako's odd behavior, her red eyes and abnormal pupils came to my mind. Were those pot brownies? Was she drugged?

If I knew Akito, and believe me I knew him enough, I should have known that alcohol would be the simplest thing at his parties. I was an idiot! I should have known that she was under something. I remembered her bold seductions and her sly smile; she was drugged and she didn't even know it!

If it were any other time, I would have been furious and upset at the fact that she had consumed a pot brownie, although she didn't know what they were. But this wasn't any other time. She had been exposed to a college party, without my protective eyes on her, and she had experienced something new, even though she didn't know it.

The kiss... the kiss was something that I wanted to focus on for now.

"Then, I don't remember what happened. I just know that I was outside, maybe on a patio, and I was dancing, the moon reminded me of the time we shared dancing up there and I felt so happy. I don't even know why I felt so happy! And then...and then he pulled me, and he just...he just kissed me," Usako's voice snapped me out of my reverie.

With those last words, she dropped her head in her hands and started to cry harder than before. My heart tightened upon hearing her.

I finally closed the gap between us and reached out to her. I pulled her against my body, and thankfully, she didn't run away from me this time. I tightened one arm around her shoulders and brought the other one around her waist and flat stomach to lift her up from the ground. She didn't protest to any of it; but she was still hiding her face and crying.

I walked back inside, with her in my arms and walked us towards the bedroom once more. It was almost dawn and we both had one hell of an exhausting night. We had enough talking done in one night. Now I knew what had happened; the rest could wait for later.

I gently laid Usako down on the bed; I could see goose bumps on her forearms. I carefully tucked her in and then went to my closet to put on a pair of boxers. I then walked to the window and shut my dark curtains more securely. Usako needed her sleep, and she couldn't do that under the sunlight.

I walked back to the bed and lay down beside her. She was lying on her back and her eyes were now fixed to the ceiling; small crystal like tears would escape her eyes every once in a while.

I laid down on my side facing her. Her breathing was now a little more relaxed, but I could see complete exhaustion evident on her heart shaped face.

"I'm sorry," I heard myself. She kept her eyes on the ceiling, "I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's just that...he had no right to touch you...I'm so sorry..."

"I didn't _want_ him to touch me" she hurriedly cut me off as she finally glanced at me. Her cute little nose was all red and her eyes were still watery.

I reached out my hand and stared to caress her cheek. I sighed in relief when she leaned into my touch.

"I know, I know...it's just that...I was so worried about you tonight. I didn't know where you were I didn't know who you were with. And then I find you at a party, with him there. And then... he kissed you. Every time I think of it, I feel sick to my stomach, I feel sick Usako," I cried out in pain. I shut my eyes tightly to get rid of that mental image again. Hiro's lips on...

I felt something soft touched my face. I immediately opened my eyes and was greeted by the most loving eyes that I could have imagined.

She pulled herself against me and shaped her delicious little body against my torso. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer.

"I know I have hurt you Mamo-chan...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have gone there in the first place. I was just so mad at you...mad at the fact that you never showed up to Unazuki's party. I felt so alone and hurt," she confessed against my neck, where she was hiding her face.

"I fell asleep Usako...I am so sorry. I am a horrible boy friend, a shitty boy friend," I confessed to her, "I came there as soon as I woke up. But you were already gone. I went everywhere looking for you...and then Motoki told me..." she put her thin finger on my lips and silenced me.

"I know you looked for me. I'm sure of that...I'm...I'm just so tired Mamo-chan...and my whole body hurts..." she sighed, her voice was already heavy with sleep. I knew her energy had left her body all too sudden.

I didn't say a word. I simply put my other arm beneath her and pulled her up on my chest. I needed her to be _that_ close to me tonight.

And as Usako laid on my chest, her head against the crook of my neck and her hot breath caressing my neckline, I thought about all the things I had heard.

I was so exhausted and tired and...angry.

I was still angry with him. And I knew that anger wouldn't go away anytime soon. The image of his lips on my girl friends' and his roaming hands on her body flashed in my head again and I groaned with anguish and outrage.

Kousei Hiro was a dead man!

* * *

 **Hiro's POV:**

I was holding my head high and was trying to breath through my mouth. I never knew how hard it was to just concentrate on your breathing through the mouth.

The air was crisp and the sun was shining brightly. But I neither cared, nor had the spirits to enjoy the beautiful day.

"OH MY GOD, HIRO-KUN, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" I heard Aiya's horrified cry out.

My eyes snapped open and I took a glance at her from the corner of my eye. I could almost see the image I was making in her eyes.

My hair was all messed up and my slack form on the bench was just too lazy. The front of my white volleyball shirt had drops of blood all over it, and my nose was still bleeding. I hadn't done anything to stop it. I just sat there and held my head high up in the air, with a hand on my forehead.

"You're just so lucky Mamoru-kun isn't here," he had said to me.

But I knew that even though Chiba Mamoru hadn't been there today, but soon enough, he would come for me.

And I was ready. I was ready for him.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and its fabulous characters in anyway._ _I wish I did. But I don't. All the delightful rights of this wonderful manga/anime and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi._


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone, and thank you for reading my story.

First of all, I hope all my fellow countrymen out there had a great long weekend. I hope you all enjoyed Victoria Day as much as I did. I went to a beautiful Indian wedding and we had a blast!

Now on to the reviews:

 **AimlesslyGera: LOL. It just makes me smile every time I see your reviews. Thank you for being so supportive.**

 **Ayaka Sawai: Oh my God. I love you. Your last review literally warmed my heart. Thank you so much for trying to review all the chapters. It just made me smile like a little girl knowing that you liked the story so much you couldn't stop reading** **I hope I won't disappoint you for the rest of the ride. God bless**

 **Nikfe2: I'm sorry but I had to reply in English** **thank you for reviewing my story. And yes, I like this Mamoru better myself (if I got that right from your writing** **) Hiro might need a beating, so we just have to wait and see. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Guest: I think I had seen your review for previous chapters; it is just showing now on the page. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think.**

 **Buffyfan: I'm really glad that you found the last chapter appealing. I hope I did well on the timings in this chapter as well. I would be really glad if you would let me know what you think**

 **Torisha Tanako: I hope your confusion fades away with this new chapter. I kinda like Hiro-san myself too. I know a lot of people see him as a cruel kind, but he has a soft side to him that he needs to put out (I mean, I have to put out:D) anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. Ps: I love jealous Mamoru too; a lot**

 **Tryntee13: I'm sorry that I confused you. But this new chapter is going to answer your question. I know Minako sort of guilt Usagi into going with her, but that's what friends do though right? They want to have adventures with you and have you by their side** **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Guest: I think I saw your review for chapter 8. Am I right? If not, thank you for posting me a review. It means a lot**

 **Shaydoe: I am so happy that you like the story this much** **and I really hope that I keep on hooking you more to the story. I actually have a few other ideas for stories to come, but I really like to finish this one first and then move on to the next one. Let me know what you think of this chapter.**

 **Phillynz: Thanks for your review. This chapter will surely answer your question** **Enjoy.**

 **Jenna: Thank you so much for your wonderful words and detailed review** **I'm so glad that you are liking the story. I try to update as fast as I can. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Cheers.**

 **ChibiMamoru: LOL. I actually sometimes like the dark side Mamoru has. You're right, it gives him depth and edge. Which I really appreciate in a guy myself** **I have tried to portray this Mamoru somewhat similar to my own husband lol, (don't tell anyone) Keep your encouraging reviews coming my friend.**

 **Jewelzy: I'm really glad that you like the POV's, they are actually my favorite parts too** **Actually, for this specific story, I am merely focusing on the civilian lives of the senshi and Mamoru. I don't have any intentions on going through their past lives. But I do have a new idea for a new story if that helps** **cheers.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Author's POV:**

"I'll be in my room Mom," Usagi said, as she made her way upstairs. She walked slowly and lazily. It was pouring outside and she didn't like rainy days, although she was thankful there were no thunderstorms happening.

She hopped on her unmade bed and glanced at the ceiling. She didn't move for a while, with her hands clasped behind her head.

Her mind was a jungle of thoughts and she couldn't focus on one. She sighed and sat on the bed as she proceeded to look out the window on her left. Dark clouds were scattered around the sky and she could see the heavy drops of rain on her window.

She leaned her chin on her hand and stared at those tiny drops of water as they smashed against her window and started to slowly fall down.

She hadn't talked much to anyone for the past two days. She even managed to avoid the girls at school as much as she could; Especially Minako, who had approached her number of times with concerned eyes and trembling lips. Usagi had assured her that everything was all right and she wasn't mad at her; but she just didn't have it in her to have a full discussion with Minako or any of the girls about the party. She was still too tired and perplexed about the whole incident; the college party, her weird behavior during the party, Kousei Hiro...the kiss. She blushed slightly when that thought came to her mind. She also remembered her confrontation with Mamoru and the aftermath of their fight; it hurt her to believe that Mamoru had questioned her loyalty even for a millisecond, but at the same time, the way he had reacted was...well...it was exciting to her. She was still fuzzy and her mind was having some weird turns during that night, but what she did remember was doing some delicious things in the pit of her belly.

She remembered his eyes...those cobalt orbs that had gazed at her with such anger, hurt and jealousy; his lips that had turned into one thin line when he questioned her about the kiss over and over again; his hungry stare when he had pushed her to the bed and kissed her senseless, as if he was trying to mark his territory with all he was worth. She closed her eyes with a dreamy sigh.

She could still feel the silkiness of his lips the morning after, when he had found her in the shower...

 _ **2 days ago, Saturday morning:**_

Mamoru's eyes fluttered open, just slightly, and he instantly closed them again. "I'm so tired," he thought, "I don't want to get up," he groaned to himself. He stretched his body a little bit with closed eyes and then immediately extended his arms to pull the warm body sleeping next to him closer. His eyes snapped open when she wasn't there. His eyes were still foggy with sleep, but when he slowly started to regain his vision, he sat on the bed and looked around the room. His curtains were tightly shut closed, so the room was still very dark.

He heard the faint sound of the shower and his mouth turned up in a small smile. In that moment, he had totally forgotten about their fight or any of the events from the night before; envisioning her, naked and wet in the shower was playing in his mind and encouraging his morning sexual desire.

He hopped off the bed and slowly made his way to the bathroom; he stood by the closed door for a minute and leaned his ears against the door; the only sound reaching his ears was that of the running water.

He slowly opened the door and stepped inside. Hot shower steam greeted him and he knew that she had been in there for a while. He could see her faded silhouette through the shower glass door; she was sitting under the running water and when she didn't notice his entrance, he thought she might have fallen asleep.

He smiled to himself again and walked right up to the shower stall. He slowly opened the sliding door, just in time to be greeted with Usagi's big blue wide eyes staring back at him in confusion.

"Mamo-chan..." she breathed, and he was mesmerized by the vision she was making, yet again.

Her wet hair, now looking darker, was clinging to her bare backside like second a skin. She was hugging her knees and Mamoru could see her small feet and the slightly chipped pinkish nail polish on her tiny toenails. Her bangs were scattered on her forehead and she had to reach her head higher to be able to make eye contact with him.

"How long have you been in here?" Mamoru asked, his voice a bit hoarse with sleepiness.

Usagi simply shrugged. She then turned her face around and leaned her head on her folded arms again. Mamoru stood there and watched her as hot water splashed on her porcelain skin. He snapped out of his reverie when he felt Usagi shivering and goose bumps being formed on her forearms. He smiled devilishly and started to strip out of his boxers.

Usagi gasped when she felt his feet touching the shower floor. She looked up only to be greeted with his mischievous grin; he just looked adorable and Usagi couldn't help but to smile back at him. It was always like this. They would argue about something, sometimes-even fight over an issue, but she just couldn't stay mad at him for so long. His smile and the way his eyes always lit up when looking at her was like a drug to her; she was addicted to him. To his loving stare, his boyish grins, his heartwarming kisses and his melting touches. She just couldn't stay away from his for too long!

"I thought you might be getting cold," Mamoru purred into her ear when he sat on the shower floor behind her; his lean muscular legs on either side of her and his front hugging her naked back. His hot breath against her ear and his touch sent a very visible shiver down her spine, and Mamoru just had to chuckle to that. She leaned into his embrace and placed her head against his naked chest. She could feel his desire being pressed to her lower back and she suddenly remembered the night before; or rather, a few hours ago.

She closed her eyes when she remembered his bewildered and angry glare when she had pushed him away. He probably couldn't believe that she would push him away one day, when his need and desire for her was _that_ obvious.

She opened her eyes again and stared at the showerhead; the hot water was still splashing against them and the feeling was just beyond euphoric.

Mamoru's arms that were hugging her shoulders only a minute ago, were now descending further down as he trailed an invisible line from her jugular notch all the way to her breasts, then her flat stomach that was now heaving a little bit (a result of his hot touch) just to be buried in between her legs and forcing them to part. Usagi arched her back, taking note of the fact that his fingers were playing with her and making her shiver in pleasure.

Mamoru's mouth was now latched to her neck, as he tenderly removed her wet hair from her left side with his free hand and started nibbling and kissing the white flesh. She instantly moaned, unable to stop her quickening breathing.

"Ahhhh, Mamo-chan...," he heard her low moan and he felt himself getting harder than before. His fingers were playing with her hot center slowly and deliberately, just cherishing the fact that they were inside of her.

"Mmmm...I love it when you purr my name," he whispered without actually leaving her neck. Usagi smiled a little, closed eyes; but she immediately bit her lower lip and frowned in yearning when Mamoru's assault on her opening got deeper.

"Oh my God Mamo-chan...aaaah...either move faster or...aah...or," she couldn't finish her sentence even if her life depended on it. She arched her back again, pulling Mamoru's digits deeper within herself.

Mamoru groaned, wanting to go faster, but at the same time, wanting to tease her a little, "or what Usako?" he groaned again, "what do you want?" he asked her with an urgency evident in his tone.

Usagi arched her back again and then her hands immediately left their previous sanctuary against the tub tiles and reached between her legs to hold onto Mamoru's loving hand.

"Ahhh...I want...I...I want you, aaaah..." it was the only thing she was able to muster out of her biting lips before her body was hauled up by Mamoru's strong arms, then spun around and being smashed against the shower wall. She whimpered a little by the impact but instantly silenced by Mamoru's mouth pushing against her own.

She cupped his face with desperation and fever, as if she had been away from that mouth and those lips for ages. She kissed his mouth again and again, reveling the fact that he was hers.

Mamoru's mind was going 200 kilometer per hour! He couldn't form one coherent thought in his mind. All he could think about were her warm body against his form, her tiny hands squeezing his face in need and desire and the tickling feeling of her long wet hair against his arms and stomach.

An image of the night before flashed in his mind as he remembered those same hands pushing him away on the bed. A sudden anger tightened the muscles of his abdomen and all the events of the night before came crashing back to his head. Unazuki's birthday party, Usagi not being there and instead finding her at Akito's infamous party, Hiro, his lips...his lips on Usagi's...

The groan that left Mamoru's throat just then was not a result of Usagi's hand clawing at his back. The anger, hurt and possessiveness that he had felt last night were stirring back to life within him and he couldn't control himself anymore. He pushed himself away from Usagi a little to be able to look at her face. She was out of breath and her cheeks were flushed. Her half lidded eyes were staring back at him with lust and confusion, "Why..." she panted, "why did you stop?" she asked him.

He looked down at her further more; taking note of the water that was spraying against her, making her right side of the body slippery. It took him less than 4 seconds to take a hold of her hips and wrap her slender legs around his waist. Usagi gave out a little yelp with the sudden action and hurriedly wound her arms around his neck.

"Do you want me Usako?" she heard him say. She pushed her head away from him, just a little, to look at his eyes; those orbs that were watching her with so many emotions going through them. "Yes...yes I want you Mamo-chan..." she answered without hesitation. Mamoru's eyes instantly darkened upon hearing her declaration of love and desire. He brought her a bit higher in his embrace and pushed her a little more against the wall, " _You_ are _mine_ Usako...only mine," he said in a rough voice, underline with a unique desperation and pleading.

Usagi never got the chance to tell him that she was indeed his. Her loud moan and almost scream, overlapped Mamoru's grunt as he entered her in one fluid stroke to the hilt. He didn't move for a few seconds, giving her time to adjust to the sudden intrusion and giving him time to take control over his hormones; she was so warm and tight, that if he didn't, it would have ended before it ever started.

Usagi tightened her hold on his neck and tried to steady herself against the wall; but as she did, Mamoru pulled out all the way just to enter her again, hard and deep. His suppressed desire from the night before roared through him with so much force and urgency that he was nearly blinded with lust. So he started moving within her; with forceful, hard and deep thrusts he entered her again and again. Pounding her into the wall she was leaning against. Her moans music to his ear and her wiggling body beneath him was like an additional gift to his ultimate prize. She was perfect and no one could ever take her away from him; never. They were perfect.

With that thought in mind, Mamoru made love to his girl friend under the spraying water of his small shower stall, during the first hours of a beautiful Saturday morning. For hours they pleasured each other's bodies and souls in various ways, with light caresses, slow and passionate kisses and feverish movements of their limbs.

They were young and in love...a perfect match... and no one could take that away from them..." _No one_ " was Usagi's last rational thought before Mamoru sent her teenage body to the moon again and again.

 _ **Present moment:**_

Usagi opened her eyes when she heard her mother calling her from downstairs. It took her a moment to figure out that she was still in her room and it was still raining. When her stomach made a very audible growling sound, she just knew that it was time for dinner.

* * *

 **Mamoru's POV:**

The silence in the library was a little bit too much; I could almost hear my own thoughts, and for the time being, that was not a good thing.

It was a Tuesday morning and I didn't have any classes till later in the afternoon. I had come to the campus earlier to get some necessary research done, and some serious unfinished business to deal with.

My head was doing turns every now and then ever since I had reached the campus in order to find my person of interest; and I still had no idea what I wanted to say to him. I didn't have any idea what I wanted to do.

My conversation with Motoki hadn't gotten me anywhere, except for the fact that Motoki was now officially pledging a "down with Kousei Hiro" banner in his hand. He was actually so mad that at some point I was the one calming him down. He had also confessed to me that he had fetched some stuff out of Minako the day after the party. She had told him about Usagi's weird behavior and that she had burst out of the balcony crying her eyes out. She had also told him about the weird vibes she had gotten from Hiro; and I just knew that Minako had noticed something about his feelings for Usagi...after all, she was the senshi of love.

"What are you going to do?" Motoki had asked me, once he was collected and calmed again. "I don't know," was my short respond.

And the truth was that, I really didn't know what I wanted to say to him, "hey thanks for kissing my girl friend and trying to steal her away"? It just didn't sit well with me. And after all, he had looked out for her when I wasn't there. Every time I had thought about that stupid brownie and what could have happened if Usako had eaten all of it... I sighed.

Kousei Hiro might have been a back stabbing traitor, but he had saved my girl friend that night in some way; and because of that, I was grateful!

I took a glance at my watch and started to gather my belongings. I had to grab something to eat before my first class.

I made my way to the cafeteria; while carefully looking around. I didn't know if he had any classes, but I knew he lived at a dorm on campus, and he went to volleyball almost every day; so he just ought to be there one way or another.

I made it to the cafeteria without seeing anyone I knew. I managed to buy myself a small sandwich and a small pop. The main hall of the cafeteria was too crowded, so I decided to have my lunch outside. As I made my way out again, I took another glance at my watch; it was almost 2 pm and in about half an hour, Usako was out of school; I mean, that is if she hadn't got detention!

I sighed again. I hadn't seen her since Saturday afternoon when I had drove her home. I had kept her at my apartment just to make sure that _everything_ she had consumed the other night was out of her system; her parents, especially her father, were just opening up to me and trusting me with her, I really didn't want to falter that new found trust. But that was only the part of the reason why I didn't let her leave sooner.

I sat on a bench under a cherry tree and unwrapped my sandwich while remembering my passionate Saturday morning and afternoon with Usako. A sudden shudder went down my spine upon remembering our steamy shower and later, our time in the bedroom. What had gotten over my head? Claiming her over and over again? I was always so worried about her fragile body and the pressure I might be putting on her, why had my brain shut down to those reasons?

I had barely spoken to her since I drove her home and kissed her goodbye. I wasn't able to see her for the rest of the weekend since she had to spend time with her family, and I was working full time on Monday; I wasn't able to go and see her.

"Tonight," I thought to myself as I took a huge bite of my lunch, "tonight I'm going to take her somewhere..." I was about to mentally go over my options when I was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Mamoru-san, it's fancy seeing you here in the campus," Aiya exclaimed as she walked her way towards me. I swallowed my bite and wiped my mouth before answering her, "well I do go to this university Aiya-san," I answered her sarcastically, while hoping that she wouldn't bring up Akito's party in any way.

" I know, but it just seems that we see you around less and less these days," she replied back before sitting down on the bench beside me. She put her school bag on her other side and then flipped her hair over her shoulder and averted her eyes back to me, "so, Mamoru-san, what was the deal with you guys on Friday? I saw you leaving Akitu-kun's house with Motoki-san, your girl friend and another girl, and I thought I saw your girl friend crying. What was that about?" she gazed at me as if it was just so natural for her to be asking all of these questions.

I looked at her from the corner of my eye and then glanced at my watch again. It was time to leave anyway.

I started to gather my books and my bag, "it was nothing of your concern Aiya-san, and no, Usako wasn't crying," I answered back nonchalantly; the last thing I needed was Aiya prying in my business.

She furrowed her brows at me, "oh really? That's funny, because I could have sworn that I saw her going into the bathroom red eyes and all. I just thought maybe her attempts on Hiro-kun was rejected, seeing how she kept throwing herself at him all night...". I froze in the middle of my effort to stand up and walk away when I heard her last statement. I clenched my right hand into a fist and turned facing Aiya.

"What did you say?" my voice was hoarse and irritated. Did she just accuse Usako of... I must have heard her wrong. But she just challenged me more when she raised her eyebrow at me, "What? Didn't you know? I mean honestly, it was weird to me seeing her there alone without you. But then when I saw her with Hiro-kun, well, let's just say I knew what was going on. I mean, Hiro-kun seemed pretty smitten by her too. I have to hand it to her though, I was always amazed what a little girl like her could possibly offer to a college guy like you, but then again, she seems to be pretty good at whatever she does," she finished with an amused look on her face and a sly smile.

My breathing was getting harsh and I could feel my palms getting all sweaty. How dare she talk about Usako like that? And what exactly was she implying? It was none of her, or anyone else's Goddamn business what Usako and I did in our relationship.

"Aiya-san..." my voice was dark and only I knew how much effort I was putting up not to just snap at her and give her what she deserved, "I'm going to say this once, and you better listen to me very carefully," I continued with the same tone. I could feel her almost confusion at my rigid posture and dangerous voice, "if you ever, _ever,_ talk about her like that again, I'm going to make your life a living hell..." I finished while eyeing her carefully. Her eyes were wide in shock and horror. She probably didn't know that I had this dark side to me; she just didn't know me too well.

I gazed at her for a few more seconds, before turning my back at her and started to leave.

"Oh you're so big and brave, aren't you Mamoru? Where was your all mighty bravery yesterday? Sending Motoki-san to do your little dirty deed to Hiro-kun just seems so manly, isn't it?" I heard her obnoxious laughter behind me and I just had to falter in my walk. What did she mean? What about Motoki? "What are you talking about?" I whirled around suddenly just to find her mere inches away, standing before me. Her hands were fisted and I could feel how upset she was.

"Oh my God, it's like you don't know anything about anything. So you mean to tell me you didn't send Motoki-san to shake up Hiro-kun? He broke his fucking nose..."

I narrowed my eyes at her just to figure out whether she was lying or not. But then I remembered. Motoki's weird message on my answering machine last night; he sounded very suspicious, asking me to call him whenever I got in. But it took me an hour to take a shower and then eat, and then by the time I was done with my routine, I was just so tired that I had completely forgotten about his message. Did he want to tell me what he had apparently done to Hiro?

I took a deep breath before opening my eyes and glancing at the girl who was fuming in front of me, "Aiya-san...none of this is any of your business, so I suggest you leave while your integrity is still intact," I mumbled harshly under my breath then I quickly turned around and walked away. I didn't have time for this; I didn't have time to waist on Aiya and her kind. I had to find Motoki and get some answers.

I focused my mind and tried to remember Motoki's schedule. I knew he had a class today, but couldn't remember the time. Was it a morning class or an afternoon one? But then I figured that he was at the arcade right about now; I remembered the girls little Tuesday routines of burgers, milkshakes and their senshi meetings, and I knew that Motoki was always there during this specific gathering.

I was just so anxious to know what happened yesterday that I decided to skip my class and go to the arcade. I needed to see Motoki and hopefully, see Usako too.

I changed my way to the parking lot. I was almost jogging to my car when,

"Mamoru-kun?"

I stopped and I slowly turned around to meet him and I gasped when I actually saw him.

His nose was bruised and maybe slightly crooked. There were dark circles around his left eye and his upper lip was swollen. What had Motoki done to him? I knew he loved Usagi like a little sister, but this image in front of me, this showed more of how much he _hated_ Kousei Hiro if anything.

"We need to talk," I heard his hushed voice. I kept staring at him for a while. He was wearing a simple black shirt and jeans. His hair was longer than I had ever remembered him sporting, and he had a 5 o'clock shadow appearance going on. All in all, he looked exhausted. I kept my gaze on him and my eyes automatically went to his swollen lips; the same lips that had touched my girl friend's. Those lips had kissed Usako...my Usako! I felt my Friday night's anger bursting back to life with full force. I couldn't stop my brows to fall into a deep furrow and my mouth twitching.

"You damn right we need to talk, you fucking back stabber," I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of my mouth. Was I ever this mad in my life? Probably. But had I ever spoke to anyone like this? With this amount of rage and anger? Probably not.

I watched him as he took a small step away from me, but kept his eyes sternly on my face, "So you really know..." he said in a weak voice. "Of course I know you lame excuse of a friend, what, you thought she would never tell me?" I started to step towards him with slow and deliberate steps. I wanted to intimidate him. I wanted to scare him...

"No," he shook his head and smiled a little, "I knew she would tell you. She's loyal and honest, she wouldn't keep something like that from you..." his knowing tone, as if he _knew_ Usako that well, just angered me more.

"Don't talk about her like that, like you know her...don't talk about her at all..." I knew I was losing my temper; and I didn't want to lose it just yet. I wanted to give him a little piece of my mind in my calmed self and then flip on him! I wanted to be intimidating and dangerous, not like a jealous boy friend that just wants to punch the bastard in the face.

I kept my eyes on him, as he stood there calm, collected and...and almost confident!

"I don't know what happened, I didn't plan for it or anything, you have to know that," he said while he ran an irritated hand through his hair.

"You don't know what happened? What, so you just miraculously got a hold of her and kissed her?" even hearing my own voice repeating that made me sick.

"No..."

I didn't let him finish, "you know what? I've been thinking these past couple of days of what exactly I wanted to say to you, and I couldn't figure it out... just you're nerve..." I was only a few feet from him now. We kept staring at each other's eyes and I was confused of the emotions that I was seeing on his face.

"I don't know what to say," he exclaimed with a sigh. I could see that his hand was fisted and it was slightly shaking.

"Well good. Because I don't want to hear your lame excuses. I don't care whether you were drunk or high, or fucking delusional. You had no right to touch my girl friend..." at this point my voice was a little raised. My insides were all twitching violently and I was breathing harshly.

"I know I made a mistake, and I'm sorry that I did that to you Mamoru...I had no intension of hurting you...it just that she was high and..."

"And what? You thought you could take advantage of her? I always knew you were some kind of a filthy womanizer, but I never knew you would stoop so low and try to score you're _supposed_ friend's girl friend," I was finally right in front of his face.

I could see something flickering in his eyes; something that I quit couldn't understand.

"NO...I didn't want to take advantage of her, I wouldn't do that to Usagi," he looked up at me with a hint of anger in his eyes. What did he just say?

"Don't say her name you bastard, she was crying her eyes out because YOU forced your self on her," and then Usako's red eyes and painful sobs came to my mind, "you mother..." and the next thing I know, my fist had connected with his abdomen.

He let out a loud cry of pain as he went flying to the ground.

I stood there, sweaty and fuming with anger. I was panting as I watched his fallen form on the ground; he was clenching his stomach and his eyes were tightly shut. Luckily, the parking lot was empty and no body had seen my little lash out.

I felt some of the stress that I had been carrying around for the past few days leave my body; but the feeling was immediately replaced with sudden loss; loss of a friendship that I probably never had in the first place.

"Don't think for a second that I would ever forget what you've done. But the fact that you didn't let her have that brow..."

"I love her," came his stern voice and he looked up at me with pain.

And the world stopped!

I stared down at him; he was balancing himself on his elbows as he looked up at me. The afternoon light was in his eyes and he was narrowing them to shield himself. His face was still tensed as a result of my punch.

"What did you say?" my voice was so dry that to a bystander it might have seemed like I hadn't spoken to anyone all day.

"I'm in love with Usagi-chan...and I'm sorry that I hurt you," he panted, I was still staring at him with indifference, "but I'm not sorry that I kissed her," he finished.

My eyes went wide and I felt my heart drop to the ground, because the confidence and the motivation that I saw in his eyes were that scary to me; and I didn't know what to say.

So I just stood there above Kousei Hiro as we both kept our eyes on one another.

And the world stood still.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and its fabulous characters in anyway._ _I wish I did. But I don't. All the delightful rights of this wonderful manga/anime and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi._


	11. Chapter 11

Good afternoon everyone.

I hope you all have had a wonderful week so far.

I know my updates don't really have a calculated pattern. Sometimes I just have an easier time to write one chapter than the other. So I update as soon as I'm done with the chapter.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've tried to show a little bit of everyone's emotional state in this chapter, but I didn't dig into all of them profoundly.

Now on to the reviews:

 **Nancy67: LOL, well he is a stubborn one I must tell you. But honestly, I'm not much of a pro violence person myself, and I know Hiro is being a really crappy person right now, but let's not forget that he is a young guy who is in love and very much confused of his own feelings.**

 **Syulai: LOOL, Oh my God. I loved your review. "out for our blood," hahaha. I just loved that part. I'm so glad that you are pleased with the way that I have developed the characters and their inner struggles and feelings. And yes you are totally right. All of them, well except for Mamoru and Hiro, are young teenagers. It has been a while for me to be one (although I am still very young, thank you very much:D) but I honestly think that teenagers tend to carry their hearts on their sleeves most of the time and don't use their heads that often! And even Hiro and Mamoru are young, both are confused with the new feelings they have. I'm so happy that my writing has got you "hooked"** **hopefully I can continue on that route. Enjoy this chapter my friend.**

 **Buffy Fan: WOW, one of your reviews is just now showing on the page. Sorry I missed this one. I'm so glad that I can update to your liking** **after all, a part of the reason that I write is for you guys to enjoy** **I agree with you on age issue too. Although I don't know if you know this (or even if I'm 100% correct on it, I would have to double check) but I've heard that the age of consent in Japan for girls is 13 I guess, so that's why so many manga's/ animes tend to use young teenagers as their main characters. I appreciate your words of support and praise. I really hope you keep reading this story to the end. Enjoy**

 **Tryntee13: Yes he did. He did say that:D but don't worry, Mamoru might be an overprotective and caring boy friend, but he is definitely not a murderer. Let me know what you think about this chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Sesshy's Rose: LOL, I totally agree with you. Nothing is ever normal in an anime. However, I've tried to portray everyone's feelings fairly realistic, but well I might have been carried away a bit with Mamoru's inner struggles. I mean I can try, but you would have to be a guy in love and facing such situation to be fully understand his emotions; and sadly, I am neither of those** **but please let me know what you think of this chapter. I try to tune down a bit on the emotions from now on** **Enjoy.**

 **AimlesslyGera: Heeeey, I'm really glad you left me a review again** **thank you so much. Yes, so the drama has begun, however, you would have to wait on Hiro's a** being kicked a little longer**

 **Yukihime88: You are totally right. He did also fall for Usagi because of her eyes. Well you know what they say, "eyes are the windows to one's soul" or something like that I guess:D Enjoy this chapter. And thank you for your review.**

 **And to the "Guest" who claimed to hate Hiro and Aiya: LOL, hate is such a strong word. I really don't want anyone hating anyone, however, it is your own perception of their characters, so there you have it. They are not the most popular characters in the story I know**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Hiro's POV:**

"I love her,"

There. I had finally said it out loud. I mean, it would have been a lot more easier if I hadn't confess it to Mamoru, but still, I was relieved that I had finally let it out.

I kept staring at him from my place on the pavement. He was standing right in front of the afternoon light and I could barely see his face. I took some deep breaths. His punch, although expected, but it came out of nowhere. He had seemed calmed and somewhat collected at first.

"What did you say?" I heard his hoarse voice.

I narrowed my eyes and focused on his face, but I still couldn't see him properly.

"I have to let it all out," I thought to myself, "now that he knows..."

"I'm in love with Usagi-chan, and I'm sorry that I hurt you. But I'm not sorry...I'm not sorry that I kissed her..." there it was again. I had finally admitted to myself too.

For the past few days, I had been thinking about the kiss over and over again, and even thought I knew I had done something horrible to her, I had literally _stol_ e that kiss from her, but deep down I knew that I wasn't regretting my action. I had wanted to kiss her for so long and to feel her warmth against me. That feeling...that utter euphoric feeling that had caused my heart to swell with pleasure was mine now, it was a moment that I had shared with Usagi. It was mine! And no one, not even Mamoru could take that away from me.

As I had sat in my small room at the dorm for the remaining weekend, I tried to convince myself that it was enough. That one stolen kiss from her, just that tiny little moment was enough for me.

But when on Monday I was confronted by Furuhata, something changed in me.

When I saw his outburst at me, when he accused me and called me names something happened in my whole reasoning.

"Who do you think you are, you asshole? A man whore who jumps from one woman to another, day after day? Did you really think you could do that to Usagi?" he had said to me when he came up to me at the volleyball court and dragged me by my collar to a secluded area.

I didn't say anything, because the truth was that Furuhata had no business lashing out at me. Who ever he thought he was to Mamoru or even Usagi was irrelevant on this matter.

I think my silence and indifferent look made him angrier. He had narrowed his eyes at me and came to stand right in my face. "Stay away from Usagi and her friends Kousei-asshole. Make sure not to set foot in the arcade. Do you understand me?" he was staring right into my eyes. I kept my silence.

He kept looking at me for some more seconds, then gave me a little push on the chest and turned around to leave. I couldn't let him leave like that though, "You know, I'm not sure whether I should just laugh at you right now, or just be mad that _you_ also seem to have some feelings for your best friend's girl friend," I have no idea what had came over me, provoking him like that. I knew what I was saying was beyond ridiculous. I knew about his relationship with his long-term girl friend, so why did I have to say that to him?

He turned around abruptly and closed the gap between us so fast, that I was actually surprised. "I don't need to explain anything to you, my feelings for Usagi is none of your business. I'm not going to repeat myself Kousei, stay away from her," he held me by my collar again and stared in my eyes, before shoving me forward a little and took his leave again.

"I won't stay away from her and it's none of your business what I do. If I want to pursue Usagi, I will..." I didn't get to finish my sentence as I felt his fist connect with my nose and sending me flying to the ground. I let out a cry of pain and I felt blood busting out of my broken nose.

"You're just so lucky Mamoru-kun isn't here," he said while panting hard. I was nursing my bloody nose as I stared up at him. I was so angry at that point that all I wanted to do was to tackle him to the ground and beat the crap out of him. I have no idea what had stopped me. Maybe I was afraid that Usagi might see me as a violent person, because surely once I left my mark on Furuhata's stupid face, she would definitely learn about it. I didn't want her to think of me like that; she'd already come to know me as an _intruder_ , I didn't need for her to associate me with some other bad behaviors!

"Walk away from this Kousei, I'm warning you," he said it in a final tone. He then ran an agitated hand through his hair and started walking away from me.

Later that day, when Aiya had found me all bloody and confused, I had finally came to a realization.

I was surely in love with Tsukino Usagi, I had no doubt about that. And this whole time I was worried about Mamoru and my friendship with him. But... but..."screw that friendship", I had thought to myself, "if Usagi is that special that even Furuhata comes to her defense, then I'd be damned not to try my luck with her. I might never get the chance to feel this way ever again," those were my last thoughts before I had went to sleep the other night.

Now here I was looking up at my _friend_ who was staring at me as if he had seen me for the first time. He finally shifted a little forward and I was able to see his face.

His eyes were wide and his mouth was tightened in a thin line. His whole face seemed rigid and hard. I couldn't remember ever seeing Chiba Mamoru like this.

"Get up..."

My eyes widened in confusion. What was he up to?

I slowly gathered myself up and stood in front of him. Boy did he have some talent in his punching skills. I felt completely sore from the waist down. I steadied my posure and gazed at him.

His eyes never left my face. He was staring at me so intensely that at some point I had no choice but to avert my eyes away from him. He was just standing there tall and intimidating, his lean form was tense and I could see his hands being balled into a fist. The way he was standing in front of me and the way he was looking at me, it made me feel like I was in the presence of royalty! "Royalty? Chiba Mamoru?" I smacked myself mentally.

"I want to hurt you really bad right now," I snapped out of my reverie upon hearing his rigid voice. I looked up at him again.

"I _should_ be hurting you right now for saying that..." he continued without faltering on his staring. I gulped and somehow prepared myself for what I knew was about to come.

"But then again, of all people, I should know how you feel..." he almost whispered.

I couldn't believe my ears. What was he saying? I couldn't dare interrupt him, so I just gapped at him with wide eyes.

"I should know what love does to someone, what _her_ love can do to a guy..." he averted his eyes to the sky and I just stood there, speechless and dumbfounded.

He finally looked at me again and he frowned. He moved up to me quickly and took a hold of my collar. His blue eyes were narrowed and I could see the rage and anger waving through them.

"But don't think for a second that you could come close to her ever again. Usako _belongs_ with _me_... so whatever fairytale you have going on in your mind, I suggest you work it out _alone_ and away from _her_ ," the emphasis he put on those words were loud and clear.

We kept staring at each other in that position, each one trying to figure out the other's inner turmoil.

I felt Mamoru's hold on my shirt loosen and soon, I was freed from the almost death grip he had on me.

"She's my life, and I would do anything to protect her. I just think you should keep that in mind," and with that, he turned his back on me and walked to his car.

* * *

 **Author's POV:**

"Usagi-chan, hello? Earth to Usagi-chan..." Usagi averted her eyes from the arcade window to meet her friend's green orbs.

"Where were you? I called you like three times," Makoto said while putting her arm on the back of the booth they were occupying.

"Sorry, I was just thinking..." Usagi said with a faint blush.

"Think about what? You know what? You and Minako-chan have been acting really weird ever since Unazuki's party. Don't you think its time for you to tell us where you guys went afterwards?" Makoto leaned against the table and looked back and forth between Usagi, who was sitting beside her, and Minako on the other side of the table.

The two girls shared a knowing look with one another, but didn't respond to Makoto's question.

The four of them had met half an hour ago and were now waiting for Ami to return from her cram school so they could have their weekly senshi meeting.

Rei kept her eyes on her tea and waited for Usagi or Minako to say something. Her patience was wearing thin, and the fact that she had stayed up on Friday night worried out of her mind after Mamoru had paid his visit was now taking its toll on her. She had greeted Minako that night with questions and concerns, but Minako was just too tired and scared (probably of Mamoru) to answer any of them.

"So that's it? You're not going to tell us where you went and what happened?" Makoto continued, her voice stating her hurt.

Minako glanced up at Makoto and then Usagi, who was sitting right in front of her. She hadn't talk to her much about that either, just that she and Mamoru had an argument, but everything was okay now. She knew something had happened on the balcony and she had recognized a certain vibe from Hiro-san towards Usagi, but she just didn't have any proof; and until Usagi didn't say anything herself, she wasn't going to pry in her business. Well, at least for now!

But she did feel the need to tell their friends the whole story. Besides, it's not like they had done something illegal! Well, it was a little illegal for them to be at a college party! But no one got hurt...well...not physically at least!

"We went..." Minako's small voice was hardly heard by the other three girls, so she cleared her throat once to get their attention, "we went to another party..."

"Hiro-san kissed me..." three sets of eyes snapped at Usagi. She was staring at her hands that were holding her milkshake on the table. The sleeves of her school uniform were hiked up a little, and her small wrists and her pink communicator watch were visible.

"Who? What?" Rei's voice was a little higher than what she intended it to be, so she quickly glanced around to see if she had drawn any attention to their table. The arcade was not very busy on Tuesdays; that is exactly why they had their weekly meetings during those hours.

"Who the hell is Hiro-san, and where can I find his sorry ass?" Makoto's angry outburst was quickly hushed by Minako and Rei. They both pointed at Usagi, who was still staring at her drink. Makoto took a deep breath and tried to focus on the main issue in hand.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Minako leaned in a bit to catch Usagi's attention.

She didn't answer right away; instead, she looked up at her and Rei then at Makoto and finally looked at Minako again, "I...I don't know. I just thought that...that you might get angry with me..."

"Did you want him to kiss you?" Minako questioned her innocently. Now everything in her mind was making sense; Usagi's sudden run to the bathroom, the way she locked herself up in there, Hiro's pained eyes and the way he had called out to her...it all made perfect sense now.

"WHAT? No...no I didn't want him...how could you even ask me that?" Usagi slammed her little fist on the table, making the other three girls jump. Her sudden cry out had surprised them all and now they were looking at her with shock.

Rei found her voice before anyone else, "what she means is Usagi...wait...you _didn't_ want him to kiss you? Did he...did he just grab you and kissed you?" her eyes were wide with shock.

Hearing Rei's question and the way Usagi averted her eyes quickly to her drink again pulled Minako out of her own thoughts. She hurriedly reached out her slender hands and took a hold of Usagi's small ones, "is this true Usa-chan? Did he kiss you without your consent?" she was beyond mortified. She was the one begging Usagi to go to that stupid party with her, she was the one who had left her to go and dance with some guy she had barely knew; she had left her alone in that party, when she knew Usagi was too naïve and innocent for her own good.

"That little piece of shit...I'm going to kill him," Makoto stood from the booth and started to walk away, but then she stopped and turned around, "Who is this asshole and where can I find him?" she smacked her right fist in her left palm, ready to jump whoever had dared to touch her princess, her best friend.

"Oh my God, calm down Mako-chan...this is not helping," Rei snapped at Makoto and then turned her attention to Usagi, "Usagi, what exactly happened? Please tell us," the pleading in her voice was so unusual for her that she just felt the need to free Rei from her worrisome.

Fifteen minutes later, they were all still sitting there, minus Ami, in silence. Makoto's arm was draped around Usagi's shoulders while Minako, who was looking at her princess with glossy eyes, held her right hand. Rei was leaning her chin in her hands and her eyes were focused on something on the table.

"Usa-chan, I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry for leaving you there...I shouldn't have...shouldn't have made you go with me," Minako finally broke down in tears. She was yelling at herself mentally for leaving Usagi alone with that guy; she knew how trusting her friend was. And even when she had witnessed Usagi's weird behavior (which she still couldn't understand the cause) she had let him carry Usagi away, and she hadn't follow them because she wanted to dance and have fun! "well, some kind of shitty guardian I am," she shouted at herself internally.

"Hey, Minako-chan, hey, look at me," Minako gazed at Usagi and her small smile.

"Listen to me, none of this was your fault, do you understand me? You didn't _make_ me go with you; I didn't want you to go alone. I'm a big girl and I can make my own decisions, and _I_ decided to go with you. So stop that will you?" she smiled at her lead guardian again and squeezed her hand.

"I just...I just don't know why all of a sudden I felt so comfortable with him, and...and then when he kissed me...it was like, I don't know, I didn't feel bad at first, but then I remembered where I was and Mamo-chan..." Usagi sighed and held her head in her hands.

"What do you mean you didn't feel bad? Did you enjoy his kiss?" Makoto questioned her sincerely. She could see the pain and worry that was dancing on Usagi's face and it bothered her to know that her princess had experienced something, which had caused her obvious confusion.

Usagi glanced at her friend and blushed, "I don't know...I mean...it was like...it was different from, you know...and I felt different at first, but then it was like something was lifted from my eyes suddenly, and then all I could think about was getting away from him..." she murmured.

"Have you told Mamoru-san?" someone had to ask that, and it was only natural for Rei to be asking it.

"Yeah, I did. I mean, I didn't tell him right away, but he took me to his apartment when they picked us up and then...I told him," Usagi looked up at her friends again.

"Did he get mad? What did he say?" Minako asked.

"Of course he's mad Minako-chan, what do you mean? Some douchebag kissed his girl friend, and that douchebag is supposed to be his friend. Oh...the nerve of that guy," Makoto exclaimed with hatred and anger.

"Yeah, he actually got really mad. But then we talked and he seemed to be okay," Usagi explained and she immediately blushed; she could still remember how their _talk_ had went.

Just then, the arcade's sliding door was opened and in came Mamoru. He was wearing a simple blue T-shirt and dark blue jeans. His hair was a bit messy and his eyes weren't focused. He started looking around and once he spotted his person of interest, he started walking towards them.

Usagi quickly wiped her eyes for any sign of sadness and plastered a bright smile on her face.

"Mamo-chan, didn't you have a class?" she asked him once he was beside their table. She immediately stood up from her sit and singled for Makoto to let her pass.

"It got canceled," Mamoru responded with indifference. He then greeted each girl by her name and then focused on Minako, "Minako-chan, were you crying?"

Minako panicked a little; she didn't think he would notice. She still couldn't face Mamoru and ever since that night, she had dreaded the fact that he wanted to _have_ the talk with her sooner or later, "oh no, no I wasn't crying. I'm just so tired, my eyes are all watery..." she let out a nervous laugh and then started looking out the window.

Mamoru frowned at her obvious lie and averted his eyes back to his girl friend, who was now standing beside him, "Um, okay. Whatever you say. well, anyways. What are you up to?" he asked Usagi while pushing a strand of blond hair behind her ear.

She leaned into his touch and smiled, "well, we're waiting for Ami-chan so we can have our meeting. Why? Did you want to do something?" she smiled up at him again and took a step closer towards him.

Even though he was touching her intimately and lovingly, but his eyes weren't focused; it was as if his mind was flying somewhere else, "well, I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere tonight, I mean, we can go to a movie or go to dinner or...I don't know," he sighed and then suddenly encircled his arms around Usagi's waist and pulled her into his embrace. Usagi gasped when she was pulled against him, but soon enough, responded and hugged him back. She leaned her head against his chest, not caring about their audience, "are you okay Mamo-chan?" she asked him while looking up to meet his eyes, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just missed you these past couple of days," he smiled down at her and then kissed the top of her head, releasing her from his embrace.

"Have your meeting, I have to speak to Motoki too. And then afterwards, we can go and do whatever you want, how does that sound?" he asked her while staring at her.

Usagi's eyes lit up with excitement and she gave him her enthusiastic-smile, "that sounds perfect Mamo-chan," she went on her tiptoes and pecked him on the cheek, and then turned towards her friends and the newly arrived Ami.

* * *

 **Mamoru's POV:**

Usako yawned from the passenger seat and stretched out her arms. The movie was only 90 minutes and now we had a good few hours to hang out before her curfew on weeknights.

I looked at her from the corner of my eye. Her legs were crossed gracefully and her knee length school skirt was neatly covering her toned legs. Her left arm was draped on her lap, while her right arm was against the window shield under her chin. She was looking out the window. She hadn't said anything ever since we came out of the movie theatre.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her while stopping at a red light. She looked back at me and smiled, "Do you really need to ask me that?" I chuckled at her respond.

"Do you want pizza? There's this place that apparently has the best pizza in town. Motoki just praises it. Would you like to go there?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's go," she beamed with enthusiasm and a bright smile. I couldn't help but smile at her jaunt; in some ways, Usagi was like a little girl, who was so easy to please; she would get excited and happy with the simplest things in the world, and the fact that she was so easy going and easy to please, made you try _that_ much harder to win her heart.

I watched her as she turned on the radio and started to check on different stations. The light turned green and I started driving again.

"Oh my God, I love this song..." she clapped her hands and turned up the volume. She started singing along with the song, out of rhythm and with her own pace, she was just adorable. I watched her antics before slowly drifting off to my own world.

"I love her," ...

He had said it so passionately. As if it was the most natural thing in the world for him to say it.

Why hadn't I punch him again in the face? Why couldn't I do the exact same thing Motoki had done to him?

If I had known of the things he had said to Motoki the other day, I might've had a different approach. I might have just beaten him up, without any explanations. How dare he try to pursue Usako? Who the hell did he think he was?

I ran an irritated hand through my hair while my other hand was gripping the steering wheel. I had never imagined having a competition, (not that I was seeing Hiro as one), but the thought of some other guy fantasizing about Usako was just beyond my tolerance point. I mean, of course I was aware of all the stares and looks she was getting now that she was getting older, but the fact that she was always so oblivious to them was a total relief to me. And now...

"Mamo-chan...why are you so quite?" I snapped out of my world when I heard her cheerful voice, "well, you were singing your ears off just now Usako, I didn't want to interrupt," I smirked when she smacked my arm and then started laughing with me.

We arrived at the pizzeria a few minutes later. It was actually pretty busy for a Tuesday night. The place was near the main campus of the university, so there were a lot of students hanging around.

I parked the car a few feet away and then walked to the restaurant along side Usako. I held her tiny hand in mine, while she started telling me about her day at school and their senshi meeting.

The place was packed, and we had to wait for a table to be able to sit. We came outside again. The weather was great and the light breeze couldn't have been more perfect. We stood by a tree a little away from all other customers waiting outside. Usako leaned her back against the tree as I stood in front of her and started looking around. I could recognize a few faces from my classes, but no one that I was close to so I'd be obligated to say hello.

"It's almost a full moon Mamo-chan, look" I looked up at where Usako was pointing. The moon was shining bright, and there were no clouds in the sky. The stars were shining around the moon like its little guardians. I looked down at Usako and her bright eyes. She always had that dreamy look on her face when she looked at the moon. And I always yearned to know what went through her head at those moments.

"What are you thinking about Usako?" I asked her with a smile. She glanced at me for a second, before returning her eyes at the planet far away from us, "Remember that night that you snuck into my room from the main balcony? The night that V found out about us?" she gazed up at me.

I smiled remembering that night. I actually couldn't help myself smiling every time I remembered our time on the moon, well except for that very last night...

"I remember. Do you remember what she said to me?" I asked her and then chuckled, remembering how Sailor V had thrown her arms up in the air when she had found me in Serenity's room, half naked. She was so mad at us, well, she was mostly mad at me me, but she had lashed out at the both of us, "OH MY GOD. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE? NEVER MIND, I DON'T WANT TO KNOW. YOU NEED TO LEAVE. OH MY GOD SERENITY. HOW COULD YOU? AND WITH THIS LAME EXCUSE OF A PRINCE? HIS PLANET IS THE MOST RIDICOLOUS PLANET IN WHOLE GALAXY, NOT TO MENTION, OUR POLITICAL SITUATION, OH MY GOD, WHAT IF THE QUEEN FINDS OUT, OR WORST, WHAT IF JUPITER FINDS OUT, OH MY GOD, SHE'S GOING TO TOAST YOU TERRAN PRINCE..." she had fumed with anger.

"Yeah I remember..." Usako smiled and then closed her eyes. Her smile was gone when she leaned her head against the tree again and stared at the pavement. I leaned my arm on the tree above her head and hovered over her, "what's wrong love?" I gazed down at her. One of her buns was against my chin and I could feel the silkiness on my skin. I breathed her sweet coconut shampoo and brought my other hand to her jaw line. She sighed when I touched her and leaned into my hand.

"Nothing, just that...I don't know, sometimes I miss it, I miss living there," her voice was like a whisper, as if she was telling me a secret.

I smiled down at her, "You don't want to be here, with me?" even though I knew the answer to that, but every once in a while, I liked to hear her say it, and she never failed me, not even once.

"I wouldn't change being with you with anything in the world, in the whole galaxy," she closed her eyes and a shy smile appeared on her little pink lips. I stared at her face and her lips for a moment, before putting my hand under her chin and bring her face up to meet mine. I kissed her lips slowly and tenderly. I heard a moan at the back of her throat and chuckled. She never seized to amaze me with her adorableness.

I broke the kiss and stared at her face. Her eyes were still closed and her lips were still a bit pushed out, "you can open your eyes now princess," I whispered against her ear. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around. A cute blush was gracing her cheeks and she brought her hands up to her face, as if shielding herself from the heat.

I gave out a laugh and tugged on her hair and then looked at my watch. It was getting late and I really wanted to take Usako home before her curfew.

"Wait here for a second love, I'm going to check on our table. I should probably order too, I don't want to miss your curfew tonight," I squeezed her hand and then walked to the restaurant again.

I waited my turn to speak to the hostess while glancing around to see whether a table was open or not.

"Hey, Mamoru-kun, what's up?" I heard a familiar voice from behind me and turned around.

"Hey Akito-kun, how are you?" my spirits that were fairly high up to that point, were suddenly crushed; I didn't appreciate seeing Akito there, seeing him brought back memories from Friday night.

"Couldn't be better. Hey what happened to you on Friday night? You never showed," he said to me while eyeing the group of college girls that were standing a few feet from us.

"Um, well, I was busy. Sorry I couldn't make it," I mumbled. I glanced at the hostess; she was still speaking to anther customer.

"Hey are you here alone? You should join us," Akito tapped me on my back and then draped his arm around my shoulder.

"Well actually no, I'm here with my girl friend," as soon as I said that, I tried to spot Usako outside. From where I was standing, I could only see the top part of her head. She was still standing beside the tree.

"Oh well, I would love to meet this girl friend of yours. Come on, what do you say Mamoru-kun? Let's have some fun," he smiled at me.

I groaned under my breath and tried to find an excuse to reject his invitation. The last thing I wanted to do was to sit across from Akito and his friends with Usako. I needed some alone time with her.

"Thanks for the invite Akito-kun, but I've promised her some quality time. So I'm going to have to pass," I said quickly. I didn't want to give him time to come up with plan B, because knowing Akito, I knew he was going to push me in accompanying them.

"Oh come on Mamoru-kun, you can always have alone time with her, but it's not always that we can all hang out. Come on, loosen up a little. Takeshi-Kun is already outside, and I think Hiro-kun is joining us too," he said and tapped me on the shoulder again.

As if on cue, I heard someone's voice, probably Takeshi's, calling Hiro's name. I still couldn't see any of them, and when I stood on my toes and glanced to see Usako, I wasn't able to spot her anymore. Suddenly my stomach did a really bad twitch.

"Akito-kun I'm sorry but I've got to go," I pushed the arm that was still on my shoulder and hurried out.

I started walking in a fast pace to where I had left Usako. I spotted her still against the tree. She was bent down on her knees and was looking through her bag. I sighed in relief. I have no idea why my heart beating was that fast. Why had I panicked that way? So he was there, who cares? I had given him a piece of my mind, and I was pretty sure he got the message. It's not like he was going to do anything here in the public, while she was with me.

In my hurried pace towards Usako, I had accidently bumped into a young girl who was passing me by, and sent her bag flying to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry miss, I didn't see you there," I started helping her gather her scattered stuff. I grabbed the last of her stuff and handed them to her.

As I stood up to continue my walk again I glanced up at Usako, in hopes to draw her attention. I saw her and I instantly frowned.

She was now standing in the opposite side of the tree and she was gripping her bag with both hands. Her left sleeve was hiked up and I could see her communicator watch in the dark.

She was just standing there staring at something on the other side. I took another step towards her and then followed her gaze.

I froze midway.

There, at the end of Usako's stare, stood Kousei Hiro. He was still in the same outfit that I had last seen him in the parking lot. He was standing beside Takeshi-kun and he was laughing at something that he was saying to him. From where I was standing, I could see his livid eye and his bruised nose.

I looked back at Usako again. She was still looking at him, as if she was hypnotized. My heart was hammering against my chest violently and I was confused. I was just motionless; I couldn't move. I looked back at Hiro.

He was smiling at Takeshi and chatting with him. And then he glanced around and I saw that his smile instantly left his face and I just knew that he had spotted Usako.

My palms were sweaty and my breathing was harsh. I watched him as his eyes widened in shock and his whole body went stiff.

I glanced back at Usako again. She was still looking at him and I felt my heart break a little, "look away Usa, please, look away..." I thought to myself. I watched her closely, trying to focus on her thoughts and trying desperately to figure out her feelings. Why was she looking at him like that? Why couldn't she look away?

I snapped out of my reverie and fisted my hands, ready to go to Usako, grab her hand and drag her to the car. I was just about to start walking again, when I saw Hiro facing her completely and taking two small steps towards her. That little movement seemed to pull Usako out of her haze. I saw her tiny body jump a little and her eyes went wide. Her right hand left her bag and went straight to he chest, where it clutched her school shirt. She then looked at her left and spotted me almost instantly. But she didn't move, she stood still when she saw me, as if she had seen me for the first time that day. I stared at her shocked face for a moment before looking back at Hiro.

I was greeted with his eyes staring right at me. A frown was visible on his face and at that distance I couldn't see any emotions being played on it. I held my gaze on him, as if challenging him in taking another step towards her. He didn't move.

I slowly made my way to Usako and stood beside her, all the while, she was watching my approach. She hadn't glanced away from me once ever since she saw me.

"It's time to go home," I said to her firmly. I grabbed her hand and glanced down at her. Her baby blue eyes were watching me closely, and I got confused. Her eyes were watching me with an emotion that was so alien to me; I had never seen that look on her face before.

I tugged on her hand and pulled her behind me. I didn't look back at Hiro at all. I held Usako's hand tightly, and I could feel that she was holding mine with the same gesture.

We were almost beside the car. I went around to open the doors.

"Usagi-san?" I heard him call her name. I abruptly turned around.

Usako was standing beside the car on the sidewalk and her head was turned towards him. He was standing a few feet from her and his eyes were firmly on her face. He didn't even take a glance at me.

"Usagi-san, I was wondering if...I wanted to speak to you if that's possible, please?" he said in a small but confident voice. I frowned again and walked around the car to stand beside Usako, "What do you want Kousei-san?" I asked him, feeling a bit foolish to be addressing him in that manner, but he was no longer my friend, he was now a guy that I knew from school; he was the guy who was hitting on my girl friend.

"I want to speak to Usagi-san alone," his gaze never left her face, even though he was now speaking to me. I felt a sudden rush of anger boiling up inside of me, "Didn't you understand what I said to you today? Would you like me to refresh your memories?" I asked him with rage. I mean seriously, the nerve of that guy!

"Didn't you already speak to Furuhata? Didn't he tell you that I'm not following anyone's orders?" he finally looked up at me. I was standing beside Usako, maybe a few inches in front of her; she was my princess, I would always shield her with my physical and mental ability, no matter what the circumstances were.

"Walk away Kousei-san, just walk away, I don't want to hurt you more than once in one day."

I heard Usako's surprised gasp behind me; she had probably thought I had done that damage to his face.

"Last time I checked you weren't her father, and I think she is more than capable of answering for herself," he said that and he averted his eyes back to Usako. At this point, I could practically hear my own heart beating, was that even possible? I reached out and grabbed Usako's delicate hand, pulling a little further behind me, "I thought I made myself clear when I told to stay away from her, didn't I? What is your problem Kousei-san? Trouble understanding?" my voice was low and dangerous and I could feel that my anger was changing something in our surroundings; after all, I was the last crown prince of Earth, and my mother planet did have close connections to my inner feelings.

"Well right now, you are my problem," Hiro groaned under his breath. I could see that his hands were fisted and his whole face was tense with anger, "you know what," he said while taking a deep breath, "I didn't want to do this in front of you, for _your_ sake, but if you're going to keep me away from her like this, so be it," I was genuinely confused at what he was saying to me. For my sake? Was it some kind of a joke? He had kissed my girl friend and then claimed that he loves her, right in my face? Which part of that was considered as _my sake_?

"What are you talking about? You know what, forget it, I'm done with this conversation," I immediately turned around and faced Usako, "get in the car Usa," I tried really hard to sound like my own self whenever I addressed her, because I really didn't want her to feel like I was lashing out on her, but the anger that was burning through my soul was impossible to control.

Usako looked up at me and nodded her head in agreement. I reached down and opened the passenger door for her. She took a final glance at Hiro and turned back to get into the car.

"I'm in love with you Usagi-san."

I felt Usako's body go stiff, but I could barley register her reaction since I was frozen myself. Did I hear that right?

"I'm in love with you and I thought you should know that."

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and its fabulous characters in anyway._ _I wish I did. But I don't. All the delightful rights of this wonderful manga/anime and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi._


	12. Chapter 12

Hello again everyone.

I trust that every single one of you have had a great week and weekend. Hopefully you all did.

So here's the new chapter. I must admit, I had trouble writing this one, even though I knew what I wanted to write; but I found it difficult once I tried to put my ideas into words. But hopefully, you will enjoy it like the other chapters. I really look forward to see reviews on this one.

Now let's begin on with the last chapter's reviews:

 **Nikfe2: LOL. I'm not sure if hitting him is the only way out of this mess. But it could be a good start. This chapter will answer some of your doubts. Enjoy.**

 **TropicalRemix: And you think Mamoru shouldn't beat him up? Lol. Well, I don't really want to be a spoiler. So just read this chapter** **I really hope you enjoy it.**

 **Tryntee13: LOL. I really hope I haven't frustrated you much :D but yeah, I guess I do have a way with cliffhangers. Enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think.**

 **MarSofTheGlaxies: Read this chapter. I can't say anything**

 **AimlesslyGera: LOL. That is exactly what I'm aiming for. For you to say sh** a few times while reading this story :D:D Well, you know what you need to do to know the answer to your question. Read the rest of the story** **Enjoy.**

 **Sesshy's Rose: No, she still doesn't know that she was drugged. And As far as each of their emotions go. I agree with you on them. All of them have strong emotions regarding this triangle between them. But what can we do? Their teenagers (well, at least Usagi) but even those poor two men are young** **They have all the right to be crazy in love and stupid sometimes.**

 **Elendrhys: Wow. I can't thank you enough for your continuous support and words of honesty. Whenever I see your reviews, I know I'm just bound to feel humble. Thank you so much. I'm really glad that you find Hiro's character endearing in some way. Because, after all, he is the only character that is actually mine** **And I really didn't want to make him a very animated "bad guy". Nothing in the world is black and white. So why should he? And also, I'm glad that you understand everyone's feelings so thoroughly in this story. Thank you again for your reviews. I always look forward to hearing from you more. And I try not to update at a late hour in France** **Enjoy this chapter my friend.**

 **Syulai: Wow, it is as if you have read my mind** **I totally agree with you on Hiro's love for Usagi and how it is inevitable for anyone who gets to know Usagi, to fall in love with her a little. Also, I'm really glad that you find Mamoru's reactions to your liking, because he is after all, the prince of Earth, and his reactions needs to follow on that path. LOL, my husband also didn't know about this side of me, but now, he is encouraging me to write about himself! I don't even want to know what he means by it LOOL. Enjoy this chapter.**

 **Phillynz: I'm so glad you like the story. I promise I won't do anything rash with Mamoru and Usagi**

 **Sobakasu2: Thank you for your words of support. I really appreciate it. I do try to keep the chapters going every 5 days. Hopefully I could keep it up all to the end. And I have to say, you will never know what a 16-year-old teenager in love can do**

 **Love Story: Thanks for your review** **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chibimamoru: I'm so glad that you like the story this much. I really hope that I can rise to your expectations all to the end. I know what you mean about Usagi and how Mamoru should or should "not" beat up Hiro. But you just have to wait and see** **Enjoy this chapter my friend.**

 **So many "Guests" have also left me reviews. I can not thank you enough. I wasn't sure how to address them properly, without names I mean. So I just wanted to say how much I appreciate you taking the time to review my work. I really hope you stay with me all to the end of the story.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Author's POV:**

"Mamo-chan...Mamo-chan?"

Mamoru's widened eyes left Hiro's face and went down to Usagi's.

"Could you wait in the car please?" she said in an apathetic tone. Mamoru's eyes went wider than before, "what?" he asked her as if she had lost her mind and she didn't even know it yet.

"Please Mamo-chan...I...let me handle this," she looked up at him with pleading in her big blue eyes.

"Deal with what? What are you saying?" Mamoru's voice was getting higher with each word coming out of his mouth, "What the fuck are _**you**_ saying?" he turned his attention back to Hiro, who was still standing a few feet away from their car, focusing on the ground. He didn't move a muscle when he heard Mamoru's angry grunt directed at him.

Mamoru held his gaze at him for a second more, before turning his eyes back at his girl friend, "get in the car Usagi," he said in a low dark voice; his patience wore thin when he saw that she was still frozen at the entrance of the car, looking at him motionless, "get in the car _right now_ ," he told her again, this time putting his hand on her shoulder and pushing her a little.

Usagi didn't know what to do. Her heart was hammering hard against her chest; her mouth was dry and she wondered if her saliva was completely drained from her body. She stared at Mamoru again, trying to figure out what he was thinking, what he was _feeling_. And then she saw it...a raw animalistic frustration that she had never seen in him before; something that she was so unfamiliar with, but not so juvenile to underestimate. She didn't know what to do. She had tried to calm him down, to ask him to step aside so she could deal with this...this...this...aaaaark...she didn't even know what _this_ was. What was this guy saying? And how dare he confess something that bold in front of her Mamo-chan? Making him feel the way that he was feeling right now.

She kept staring at him; his hard jaw was tense and his cheekbones were stiff with anger. His cobalt orbs were focused on Hiro as he narrowed his eyes and looked back at him. She followed his gaze and stared at the young man herself. He was now looking at Mamoru, with eyes that didn't show any specific emotion, but his posture seemed nervous. As soon as Usagi's eyes landed on him, he turned his eyes to her and ran an irritated hand through his hair.

"Why are you still here? Are you like, waiting for an answer?" Mamoru's angry roar practically scared Usagi out of her skin. She raised her right hand over her chest and clutched her shirt above her heart; she could feel every violent beat. She glanced back and forth between the two men nervously, thinking what she should or shouldn't do at this point.

"You _force_ yourself on her, she pushes you away. And then you look me straight in the eye and tell me that you have feelings for my girl friend; I send my message to you, _loud and clear_. And now you ruin our night and confess it, _to her_? Who the hell are you man? What the fuck is going on in your twisted mind?" Mamoru's voice was so loud that it had already gained people's attention around them. But he couldn't care less. He didn't give a damn who was watching and that he was making a scene.

When he had heard from Akito that Hiro was going to be there, the first thing that had come to his mind was to leave the restaurant. He didn't want to see Hiro, especially not after their earlier confrontation; and he really didn't want Usagi to see him. And then he had witnessed that super weird staring contest between the two of them. His level of anger was pretty much high by that point. And then, Hiro had the nerve to come up to _his_ girl friend and confess his feelings to her, and right in front of _him_? What did that guy take him for? A potato? Hadn't he get Mamoru's message earlier today? Didn't he tell him that he would protect Usagi from anything, _anything_ in the world?

"I did tell you to give us some privacy... but you're just too stubborn and jealous to give her some room..." Hiro's voice was low, although stern and confident and Mamoru just had to gasp at that. Was he really saying those words?

"Do you even hear yourself? Give you privacy? Privacy for what? To mess with her head? What do you take me for?" Mamoru had finally, and officially lost his cool. The rage that had been gathering inside of him since Friday night was now being unleashed. In three short strides he closed the gap between himself and Hiro and gripped his collar in both his hands, pushing him until his back was smashed with a loud thud against the east wall of the restaurant. A girl's scream was heard from a few feet away, followed by several gasps.

Usagi's eyes were popping out of her face. She couldn't believe the scene unfolding in front of her eyes. Actually, she couldn't believe any of the events that had occurred over the past 15 minutes, and above all, she couldn't believe Mamoru's antics. Sure she had seen him jumping around, hitting and hurting those that needed to be hurt, but never in the course of their young relationship had she seen him like this. This outraged, angry and infuriated all at the same time.

The girl's scream snapped her out of her own thoughts and her eyes were now more focused on the wall in front of her. She knew she needed to do something to stop this. She knew she needed to stop _them_ , before anyone got seriously hurt. So when she lunged forward, abandoning Mamoru's unlocked car and her school bag on the pavement, she only had one thought in her mind; she needed to take care of _this._ After all, this was all _her_ fault; she was the reason why these two men were fighting each other. "Remember Usagi-chan, men fight over two things: power and women. And I'm pretty sure they want that power to score women too! So all in all, men fight over women!" Minako had told her a long time ago. She couldn't remember when and why she had told her that, and it really didn't matter right now. What mattered was for her to stop this ridiculous fighting.

She hurried forward and clung on Mamoru's left arm as she proceeded to pull him away from Hiro, "Mamo-chan, what are you doing? Let go..." she pleaded with him, her eyes wide with horror and her lips trembling with despair.

But he didn't budge. His hands were still pretty much glued to Hiro's collar as he kept his firm stare at the shorter man's eyes. Several rushed footsteps were heard behind them and someone's hand was landed on Mamoru's right shoulder, "Mamoru-kun, what the hell are you doing?" he heard Takeshi's nervous voice beside him, as he tried to pull Mamoru away from Hiro.

But even his efforts were pointless. Mamoru's anger was by far too flamed to be settled this easily. His hold on Hiro's collar was tightened as he pushed him further into the wall, "what does it take to get you off our backs you bastard?" Mamoru's growl was barely heard above Usagi's desperate pleading and Takeshi's panicked voice.

A few other people had gathered around them, each one saying something to settle the fight. But to Mamoru and Hiro, those voices were like hushed humming from a far away place.

Hiro was still looking straight into Mamoru's eyes; he hadn't moved a muscle since Mamoru had pushed him into the wall. But he could feel that his own anger and rage was slowly being built up, and it really didn't help to have Usagi there, witnessing his humiliation and submission. He could see her tiny little hands grasping Mamoru's biceps as she tried to yank them apart. Her panting and pleadings were breaking his heart; he didn't want to make her feel uneasy and this scared. He simply wanted to have a moment alone with her, to tell her how he felt, now that finally he had the guts to admitted to himself. He felt a sudden anger hit him towards Mamoru, it was all his fault; her scared eyes, her trembling lips... His hands slowly came up and grabbed onto Mamoru's death grip over his shirt. As he proceeded to push himself off the wall and take Mamoru's hand off of him, he saw a flash of surprise go through his companion's eyes.

"Take your hands off of me Mamoru-san," he said it nonchalantly and slowly. As if trying to get something through a 10-year-old child, while keeping his firm eyes on him.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Mamoru's question didn't even come out of his mouth fully before he felt the impact of Hiro's punch against the side of his face.

Usagi's piercing scream went above any other yelling around them. Mamoru's hold on his collar was finally gone as he trembled back away from him. But the guy was made out of iron; he didn't fall to the ground. He wasn't even pushed away from him _that_ much.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Usagi's voice snapped Hiro out of his surprise and confusion as she too, who was still holding on to Mamoru's left side, trembled back with him. She was now looking at him with wider eyes than before.

"What the fuck Hiro...what the hell are you doing?" Takeshi's angry growl was heard as he went up to Hiro and pulled him further away from Mamoru.

At this point a crowed had gathered around them, a few guys had tried to pry the two men away from each other, among them Akito who had heard shouting and screams from the outside, and when he had finally left his spot beside a group of college girls in the restaurant and had came out to see what was going on, his eyes were immediately landed on his friends, engaged in a fight.

"What the fuck do you think your doing? What is the matter with you two acting like 5-year-olds?" Akito had emerged between them. He looked back and forth between Hiro who was being held firmly by Takeshi, and Mamoru, who was loosely holding his jaw and a petite high school blond was glued to his left. Akito's eyes softened upon seeing Usagi's watery eyes and horrified look, "you should be ashamed of yourselves, your making the poor girl scared," he snapped at his friends again, this time with more rage.

The staring contest between Hiro and Mamoru was still ongoing, as they both kept their narrowed eyes on one another.

"Mamo-chan...please...please let's go..." Usagi's shaky and scared voice snapped Mamoru out of his haze and he finally looked down at her. Her big baby blue eyes were glossy with tears, her cheeks were flushed and her little lips were trembling non-stop with her distressed whimpers. His heart broke upon seeing that look on her face. Her hands that were clutching his arm for dear life were shaking visibly.

"Like I said to Furuhata, whatever I want to do is my business, no one else's. And don't think for a second that your little show of wrath terrifies me," Hiro's voice was shaky as he was panting from the impact of his own punch. He was still standing in a ready stance, waiting to dodge any possible reactions Mamoru might throw at his direction.

Mamoru's eyes averted from Usagi to him as they narrowed with anger once again, "are you trying to provoke me into beating the shit out of you? Because I'm only inches away of doing just that," he growled at Hiro as he took a step towards him. Usagi tightened her hold on his arm, digging her nails in the tanned skin of his exposed bicep by doing so.

"Both of you, shut the fuck up, I don't know what's going on and I don't care. Just, shut up, shut up for crying out loud," Akito was through with them. He was so close to kick both of them right in the gut. He was so furious at them. He had never seen Chiba Mamoru like this before; the always calmed and reserved young man was far too cool to be acting like an outraged juvenile, roaring and growling; and right in front of his young girl friend non the less.

"The police are coming, so I suggest you little punks take your little tussle somewhere else," a guy who was wearing the restaurant's T-shirt came up in front of the crowd around them and hissed at them. The little show they had put up right in front of the restaurant was scaring away a lot of customers.

"Oh my God, Mamo-chan please let'e go...I want to leave...please...please get in the car," Usagi was on the verge of bursting out in tears. She could feel her frustration and horror build up against her whole being. She wanted to crawl somewhere secluded and let it all out. All of a sudden, she felt so tired and drained. She couldn't think of anytime to be this exhausted; not even in the countless times that she had fought against _beings_ that were beyond human. She looked around them, to the people who were standing in a circle and whispering in each other's ears and shaking their heads in disapproval.

Akito came up to Mamoru after casting Hiro a warning glare, "get in the car Mamoru-kun, look at your girl friend, she's scared. Get her out of here," he said to Mamoru while putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I don't know what's going on, but I think it's wise that you leave it to this tonight. You're both frustrated and obviously angry right now," he leaned in to speak to Mamoru in a slow voice.

"Mamo-chan come on, get in the car, please," Usagi was still looking at him while pulling his arm towards the car. Akito came to her help as he too, started pushing Mamoru gently towards his car. He didn't want to do anything rash so Mamoru would snap again.

Hiro was looking at their interaction from a distance. Takeshi was holding on to his shoulders as if he was going to set himself free and lunge at Mamoru again.

"What's going on Hiro-kun? Why did you punch him like that?" he looked over at Takeshi, who was looking at him with confusion written all over his face.

"Kousei –san," he averted his gaze back to Mamoru, "this isn't over yet," Mamoru hissed at him with a cool voice which confused Hiro to some degree. He had just punched the guy in front of his girl friend and practically half of the school; so how come he could be like this?

Mamoru was finally pushed in his car by Akito, who had a firm grip on his shoulder. Usagi was standing beside the passenger door as she bent down to collect her discarded bag on the ground. She straightened her back and she stared around the car to be sure that she hadn't left anything behind. Her actions were screaming out her nervousness and scared state. Her small body was still shaking a little and Hiro could clearly see her discomfort. As she stood up to get into the car, her eyes landed on Hiro.

He was staring right at her as he finally pulled himself out of Takeshi's grip and tried to straighten his back. His eyes were trying to reach out to her, to speak to her.

Usagi took a moment to study the young man who had kissed her a few nights ago and had confessed his love for her less than half an hour ago. She didn't know what to think of him. She was so confused and scared.

* * *

 **Hiro's POV:**

I kept my eyes on Usagi. She had her school bag in her right hand. Akito was standing beside the driver's door on the street, probably blocking Mamoru's way out of the car. I knew I had messed up big time. I didn't even know why I had confessed my feelings for her right in front of Mamoru. Did a part of me want to hurt him like that? Did my subconscious want to hurt him because he _had_ her and I probably didn't have any chance with her? And if that wasn't bad enough, I had punched him right in front of _her_? I mean really, how much more could I stoop low?

If I even thought that by some miracle I had a 5% chance with Usagi, I knew that I had blew it right in that moment. I couldn't forget her surprised scream when my fist landed on Mamoru's jaw. Her angry snap at me; why did I punch him like that?

I didn't move from where I was standing. I didn't even move a muscle. I just kept staring at her.

She stood still and took a look at me; her eyes indifferent towards me. I couldn't figure out what she was thinking.

And just like that, she turned her back at me, sat in the passenger sit and shut the door with a slow thud, before Mamoru's sports car drove away from me once again.

I leaned my head against the wall one more time, taking a deep breath.

I shut my eyes closed.

* * *

 **Author's POV:**

The car was going too fast; too fast for Usagi's liking or comfort. She fastened her sit belt again, making sure that she could hear the "click" once more. She grasped the sides of her sit in her hands as she kept her eyes on the road ahead of them. She took a glance at Mamoru from the corner of her eyes, but she didn't dare say anything to him.

His eyes were firm ahead and his hands were clutching the steering wheel strongly; his knuckles were turning white slowly. She could hear his rigid inhales of breathing, harsh and segmented. She could clearly see the hallow vibe of anger and hurt around him, and for that reason, she kept her mouth shut.

She stared back at the road, the path they were on unknown to her.

"Would it killed you to listen to me when I asked you to get in the car?" Mamoru's low gruff pulled her out of her haze.

"What?" she asked him in a hushed tone; she didn't want to trigger anything in him.

"I asked you several times to get in the car, but you just stood there. Why couldn't you listen to me?" he said again, this time, his tone a little higher.

Usagi just looked at him without uttering a word. She didn't know what to say, although, she knew she had stood there to make sure he wouldn't hurt himself. But...

Mamoru averted his eyes back at her for a mere second, before turning the car to the side of the road abruptly. Usagi yelped a little, as the impact of his immediate turn pushed her against the door.

The car stopped all too suddenly. Usagi looked around but she couldn't recognize the street they were at.

Mamoru unlatched his sit belt and turned, facing Usagi, "what happens to your ability to talk whenever I ask you something?" he leaned in closer to be able to look into her eyes in the dark. Usagi leaned back a little, too focused on his face expressions to know what she was doing.

A flash of anger lit up in Mamoru's eyes, "again, she is doing it again," he thought to himself, "I saw you looking at him," he said to her in a low voice, underlined with the rage and hurt he was feeling inside. Usagi's eyes widened in disbelief, "you couldn't even look away from him. Why? Why were you looking at him like that?"

"What are you talking about? I wasn't looking at him, I just...I just saw him there and it was a surprise to me," Usagi said in a hurried rant. She didn't want to waist anytime defending herself this time. Their ugly argument from Friday night was still fresh in her mind; she didn't want to fight over _that_ guy again with him. They had enough drama over the past couple of days to last for a lifetime.

"Oh please, I was looking at you for over a minute, and you still didn't notice my presence there. You were just too absorbed in him to know that I was standing right there," he ran a shaky hand through his thick hair that was still messy for his recent encounter with Hiro. His jaw was still numb from the punch and he couldn't help but raise a hand to sooth his pained flesh.

Usagi's eyes darted down to his hand that was now touching his face. She had almost totally forgotten about that, being too busy to try and figure out how to calm him down while defending herself. With uncertainty, she reached out her hand and touched his jaw gently. Mamoru closed his eyes for a second upon feeling her slender fingers on his skin, before grasping her tiny hand in his and raising it to his closed eyes.

"I should have broke his neck," came his muffled voice and Usagi was taken a back from his tone. He sounded so...regretful...as if he was actually really sorry why he hadn't done that. When had her Mamo-chan become this violent?

"You're not that person," she told him gently, leaning in to be able to touch his closed eyes and temple.

"What do you mean?" he opened his eyes and stared at her blue orbs that were now so close to his face.

"You're not that kind of a person to lose his calm and lash out at someone like that, what happened tonight?" she was certain that she knew the answer, but she needed to hear it from him too.

Mamoru's eyes widened a little, "what are you talking about? That bastard came up to us and flat out said that he loves you right in front of my face, what did you want me to do? Give you two the privacy that he was looking for?" he had snapped once again. He pushed Usagi's hand away from his face, an act that hurt Usagi to her core.

He stepped out of the car and took a few steps around before settling his lean and tall form against the hood of the car; his back to her as he held his head with both of his hands.

Usagi watched him from the inside, thinking of her options. She tried to push away her hurt aside, trying to see what he was seeing; of course he would be furious and jealous. She probably would have done worst if the situation was vice versa. If a girl had come up to Mamoru and said the same things in front of her, she would simply go ballistic.

She took a deep breath before slowly stepping out of the car and closing the door behind her with a low click. She walked towards him like a small kitten pondering whether or not to get too close and settled herself across from him. He was still holding his head between his hands and his eyes were shut closed.

"Mamo-chan?"

He didn't immediately respond, "Mamo-chan are you okay?"

"No..." his low reply trailed off while he took a deep breath and finally looked up at her.

"No, I'm not okay," he stared at her in the dark. The car was turned off and the nearest streetlight was a few feet from them. The street that they were at was surrounded by commercial buildings, thus being super quite at that time of night.

"How can I be okay Usako? Some _guy_ just told you that he loves you right in front of me, and the same guy had the guts to kiss you only a few nights ago; and what is worst, that _guy_ is suppose to be my _friend_...which part of that do you think is okay?

He looked at her with intense glare. His piercing eyes made her blush and she found herself looking away from him. She was honestly lost at words; she couldn't think of one thing to say to him.

"How did it come to this? He'd only seen you, what? Four, five times tops...how can he...how can he just...?" his voice trailed off once again, as he averted his eyes away from her and stared at the street before him. And the irony was that, he knew too damn well how it had come to this. He knew too damn well how Hiro had fallen in love with her. After all, it had taken him less time to fall in love with her over and over again over thousands of years.

"I don't know..." came her small voice.

"Usako...I need to know something," he stood up and went to stand in front of her. She was leaning on the hood and her hands were on her lap while her head was hung low.

"I need to know whether you...I mean...what I want to ask you is that if...um...oooof...I don't even know what it is that I want to ask you," he threw his arms in the air with irritation and paced back and forth in front of her.

Usagi' eyes followed his every step. Eager to know what it was that he wanted to ask her, while dreading the fact that there was a question that he wanted to ask her.

Mamoru walked around for a few more moments, before taking a deep breath and collect his wits; he knew exactly what he wanted to ask her, but was he strong enough to hear her answer?

"Do you feel anything for him Usa?" his question came out too urgently, as if he just wanted to let it out; too careless and desperate to know how to form it better for her.

Usagi's head cracked up and her gasp of surprise was heard in the stillness around them. She gapped at him with wide eyes and a jaw that was practically touching the ground, "what? What do you mean?" she didn't even know how to react to his question. She just...she just sat there...just sat there.

Mamoru was standing still in front of her, but he wasn't looking at her; his eyes were glued to the ground as he went on, "don't get defensive Usa. It's a simple question, and you only need to give me a yes or no answer," he didn't know why he was asking her that. But there was just something in the way she had gazed at Hiro that made him wonder. Was she having second thoughts? She was after all too young in the relationship department, and even though they had been lovers and soul mates in a past life, it didn't mean that she was bound to have the same thing with him in this life. He had been the only man, in both lives, in her life. While he had his own share of women in...well...both lives, she had never got the chance to expand her wings and explore. Was that it? Was he cutting off her wings by forcing her with a past that was long gone? Was his love taking away her freedom of choice?

"I'm not sure why is taking you so long to answer me Usa," he took one step closer to her, his gaze now set on her face, focusing on her expressions.

"I...I'm not sure why you're asking me this," Usagi was fumbling with her fingers on her lap as she felt his intense stare at her and she knew if she sat there one minute longer, she would pretty much melt into the ground. So with that thought in mind, she pushed herself off of the car and tried to put some distance between herself and him.

"Is that a new habit of yours? Turning away from me when we're having a discussion?" Mamoru said as he took another, not too small step towards her again.

"Answer me Usagi. Do you feel anything for him? Did you feel anything when he kissed you?" the fact that she had been practically high had flew out of his mind, and the only thought hanging on him was this crucial question; this question that was eating him alive, and every passing second that she didn't answer him, his heart suffered another crack.

"NO, I told you before. I didn't want him to KISS me. I pushed him away as soon as I could," Usagi finally replied back with insistence and panic.

"I know that you didn't want him to kiss you, what I'm asking is that whether you _felt_ anything?"

"I don't know how that's different Mamo-chan...and why are you asking me all of this? I don't want to talk about this anymore," she said with finality and then turned around to walk back to the car. But she had to stop midway, as Mamoru's large hand took a hold of her tiny wrist and pulled her back into her previous position, "DO NOT WALK AWAY WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU," he growled at her.

Even though Usagi was shocked to see him shout at her with such rage, but her own discomfort and ire from the events of the night were slowly crawling their way into her body, making her slightly shiver; and to top it all, they have _had_ this conversation before, why did he need to bring it up every minute? "I'M NOT WALKING AWAY, BUT I'M TIRED OF THIS CONVERSATION. CAN'T YOU JUST LET IT GO?" she raised her voice in hopes to get him to back down a little. She wasn't aware of the fact that the more she hesitated to talk about it, the more Mamoru got irritated, "LET IT GO? ANOTHER GUY KISSED YOU USAGI AND THEN CLAIMED TO BE IN LOVE WITH YOU? CAN'T YOU HONESTLY SEE MY POINT? ARE YOU THAT DENSE?" her eyes widened in disbelief. She struggled to free her hand from his grip, but his hold was too strong on her, "let me go Mamoru, I don't want to talk to you when your like this..." she panted. Her efforts to take her hand back was rejected easily by Mamoru as he tightened his hand around her wrist a little bit more, "what do you want from me? If I'm such a stupid person to begin with, what is it that you want me to say to you?" she shouted at him again, this time grabbing Mamoru's hand with her free one and pushed hard to try to pry his dead grip away from her.

" Don't be such a child Usagi. We're going to talk about this right here, right now. How did you feel when he kissed you Usagi?" he hissed at her while pulling her more towards himself.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW I FELT OKAY?" she shouted with all her might. Mamoru's eyes lost their previous anger and a look of confusion and pain found their comfort in his midnight blue orbs. Usagi's face was flushed and her eyes were narrow with irritation; she thought she was having a nervous break down, but she needed to get this off her chest, she couldn't handle his interrogation any longer, "I...I don't know how I felt...it was...it was different, and...but once I was able to think again, I just wanted to get away from him. Mamo-chan...please...please stop this nonsense, why are you hurting us with these questions?"

Mamoru was still gawking at her, not knowing what to say, "she doesn't know how she felt? What does that even mean?" he thought to himself. His hand started to loose it's strong hold on Usagi's shivering wrist, as he tried to put his chaotic mind in order.

"Different how?" came his low voice after moments of silence.

"What?" Usagi was still panting a little, she couldn't remember the last time she was this furious, hurt and confused all at the same time. Her emotions were everywhere and she couldn't think straight, "oh why did we have to go to that stupid restaurant tonight?" she shouted in her head.

"You said it was different. What does that mean?" Mamoru asked her, while staring at a spot behind her shoulder. Now he was avoiding her eyes, and even though she had trouble thinking when he was looking at her before, but now, she almost felt lost without his gaze on her.

"I...I don't know...it's just that...it's not like I have so many to compare it to...I've only kissed you in my life...and it was...he was..."

"New?" Mamoru cut her off before she could finish her sentence; but he was still looking away from her.

He could feel Usagi shifting on her feet uncomfortably, and her lack of response was tearing him up inside. His hand that was still holding her wrist very limply, finally released her from his hold. He took a step away from her without looking at her face.

"You know, I never thought I would say this, but maybe it was never fair to you to be bound to a relationship at this young age," his voice was only above a whisper, and Usagi was almost sure that she had heard him wrong.

"You never had the chance to explore, to see what else is out there, to be free; not in the past, and not even in this life. And maybe I've been selfish," he trailed off as he finally raised his midnight blue eyes, clouded with sorrow at her, "I've been selfish that way. Wanting you all to myself, back then and even now."

"What are you trying to say Mamo-chan? I don't understand," Usagi's breathing was harsh and slow. She was hearing and seeing Mamoru in a mist of haze; she couldn't believe her ears. What was he saying?

"I think...I," Mamoru's eyes widened for a mere second as he took a long deep breath and ran both of his hands through his raven hair almost brutally. He then shut his eyes and continued, "I think it might be a good idea if I give you some room Usako," as soon as those words came out of his mouth, he regretted them. But it was too late, he had said them, and even though even by saying them he felt he had lost a tremendous part of himself, but still, he knew he needed to do this for her.

"Give me room?" Usagi repeated after him dumbfounded; as if she had trouble understanding.

"I think we should stop seeing each other for a while, so you could do some thinking; clear some stuff in your mind," he opened his eyes and held his gaze pierced on her pale face. Her delicate little face that was now empty of any color or...life. His heart that had little cracks in it since Friday night was officially shredded in tiny little pieces. A part of him died right there and then.

"Are you..." Usagi's hushed voice was barely heard over the sound of jolting trees all around them, "are you breaking up with me?" she raised her head to meet his eyes. She needed to see those eyes, because in both her lives and in both form, one a glorious moon princess and the other, an average and normal school girl, she could only seek comfort and safety within the depth of those sea like eyes.

Those same eyes that turned their gaze away from her right on that moment and gazed up at the sky.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and its fabulous characters in anyway._ _I wish I did. But I don't. All the delightful rights of this wonderful manga/anime and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi._


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone, I'm back with another chapter of "Her Eyes".

I hope everyone have enjoyed the week so far. Only one day to go and then we can all relax for two whole days

I don't have much to say, so let's get to the reviews:

 **MarsoftheGalaxies: I'm sorry, but sometimes a break is needed. It might bond people together at the end, don't you think?** **Enjoy this chapter.**

 **AimlesslyGera: Well, like you said, she is a teenager. And we all know that she is incapable of lying. She is just too innocent to do that. Not so much drama in this chapter I have to say, BUT... very crucial points** **Enjoy.**

 **TropicalRemix: It sure didn't. LOL. I am evil sometimes. Enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Sesshy's Rose: LOL, you only just disliked Hiro? Well, thank God. So many people disliked him from the very begging, only because he is a rival to Mamoru** **Anyway, Usagi might have been under the affect of the brownie she consumed, but honestly, she's a 16-year-old girl, and even though she might be a heroine and the senshi of love and justice, but even she can have small tingling feelings every now and then** **Enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Nancy67: Well, read this chapter. Not much drama, but it sure will answer your anticipations. Enjoy.**

 **Julliete974: Thank you for supporting me through words. I can't promise you anything like that, what I can promise though, is that this story will give you a lot of different emotions. Enjoy the chapter**

 **Tryntee13: I think all of them have some solid ground for their feelings and confusions. I mean, yes Mamoru is acting territorial, but can you honestly blame him? He might be the Earth prince, but he is 20 years old and some dude just confessed to his girl friend! As for Usagi, her confusion is also too natural. She is lost in her own little turmoil and she can't process those feelings. And Hiro, well, he might be too optimistic, but he's in love. He has to be**

 **Mysticgrnbutterfly: WOW, you sure were a little frustrated with Mamoru in the last chapter I guess :D Thank you so much for your long and detailed review. I love reading these kinds of reviews. It gives me an excellent insight to what my readers are feeling. I agree with you on some levels regarding Usa/Mamoru's relationship and I really don't want to give you a lecture on how I wanted to portray their inner feelings. Because after all, you as my reader are allowed to grasp anything you want from this story. But I have tried to show how difficult it is, even for two soul mates, to overcome some obstacles in their relationship. The roller coaster you mentioned, begins here actually. On how a third person, on either side, could shift a relationship to a totally new path. I love Hiro myself as well. I honestly didn't know how I would feel about him when I started to write out his character. Enjoy this chapter my friend**

 **Nikfe2: He did actually**

 **Moon86: Awww, don't say that. It will get better I promise** **Enjoy this chapter.**

 **Beesbruh: Well, getting toxic and mean has always been a part of Mamoru's character in the 90's anime, right? Lol, anyway, I promise I will make it up to you in the future chapters. Enjoy**

 **Elendrhys: LOL, I love you for saying that I can write you in English. Obviously I knew you can read English** **But I thoroughly enjoy writing you back in French, (and I apologize if I haven't been doing a fantastic job at it). Anyway, you have pointed out to great issues here. I also always thought that Mamoru was actually the one in their relationship with the least self-confidence. He might seem big and mighty, but at the end of the day, he was the one who had to endure a life of loneliness and sadness when he was younger, and that's not something that you can throw out of your system in over night. At this point, I guess his possessive side and jealous mind is doing something weird to him, something that he (as a 20 year old boy) cannot comprehend fully. But he knows how he feels about Usagi, and he is also aware of how much she loves him back. Doing what he did now must mean something to Usagi. He is trying to make a point to her, (and to some extent, to himself). I appreciate your detailed review, as always. I always look forward to read your reviews, they give me motivation** **Enjoy the new chapter.**

 **ChibiMamoru: Thanks again for your awesome review. And I really appreciate the fact that you have reviewed my story a couple of times now** **It really warms my heart. So many people have told me that they hate Usa/Mamoru's break ups and believe me, I'm with you on that. But like you said yourself, if I let them to just chill and be happy from the very beginning, what could I possibly hook you with?** **I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Let me know your thoughts.**

 **Manhattan: Well, I have tried my best to portray Usagi as the ordinary school girl she is, at least in one of her forms** **and I'm glad that you have find that endearing. From now on, you can witness more "backbones" to her character** **I also agree with you, I can't bring myself to dislike Hiro as well**

 **Buffy Fan: I was actually wondering where you were** **Just kidding, but I do appreciate seeing your detailed reviews each time I open my emails. They truly inspire me to up my game. I can't really say much to your anticipations without being a spoiler myself! So I guess I should just tell you to read this new chapter. But I do want to say one thing: No one, (in my experince) is being logical here. We are dealing with a teenage girl, a 20-year-old orphan who had never had anyone except for his young girl friend, and a 22 year old who has never loved anyone before. Do you see what I mean?** **Enjoy this new chapter. I have tried to keep the time zones straight in this one, but you can be sure that those little shifts are coming right back in the future chapters**

 **Jenna: Thank you so much for your kind words** **and don't worry, a little time out wouldn't kill anyone** **Enjoy this chapter.**

 **Eraser: Lol, well your right. We never saw Mamoru with anyone else, not in the manga, not on the 90's anime and not even now. But this is a ff, and I always have imagined Mamoru (especially the 90's Mamoru) as a more experienced young man. Well, at least that's how I feel about him** **Enjoy this chapter.**

 **Brewbaby09:Awww, no, don't let your heart break. I promise I will make it up to you**

 **Yukihime88: Hmmmm, I know...I'm evil ;) Enjoy this new chapter.**

 **And again, to all the awesome "Guests" who have taken a time to write me a review, THANK YOU SO MUCH, you guys are the greatest.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Hiro's POV:**

It had been four days since my last encounter with Usagi and Mamoru, and I had been playing those 30 minutes or so in my head over and over again.

I have no idea what came over me; why did I snap at Mamoru like that, and to think that I punched him right in front of Usagi and so many other people; I was so ashamed of myself.

It's true that I wanted to speak to Usagi alone, and I was pretty upset when Mamoru treated me like that in front of her, but now that I had a few days to cool down, I was able to look at the situation through his eyes. How would I have felt if a guy requested to talk to my girl friend in "private"? A guy that I knew whom had a thing for her non-the-less? What was I thinking?

"What was I thinking?" I mumbled to myself.

"Hey Hiro-kun, are you talking to yourself?" I turned my head from where I was slumped on Takeshi's couch and looked at Aiya on the other side.

"No, just humming..." I answered short.

"Well, you hum too loud," she rolled her eyes at me and then went back to her book.

We were all at Takeshi's, trying to have a group study for a midterm that was coming up. Although our majors were different, but we would have study sessions in hopes to have more motivation; so far, we weren't doing a fantastic job.

Akito was lying on the floor, face downwards, and he was hovering over a thick textbook and a few handouts. I could feel that he was struggling with whatever he was reading, because he would look up at the rest of us every now and then with wide eyes, then sighs, and then look back at his textbook as if he had seen it for the first time.

"Dude, you won't get your answers by staring at us you know," I teased him after he gave all of us another intense gaze.

He looked up at me from his position on the ground, and suddenly, a mischievous look glinted in his eyes, "Well...I might not get chemistry related answers from you...but," I knew what that "but" meant, and I wished I had just kept my mouth shut, "I could get some _social behavior_ answers from you, that's for sure," he sat up and crossed his arms over his chest, a huge stupid grin on his face. I sighed heavily and brought my book over my face.

"I'm with him on this one," came Takeshi's voice from the other side of the room. He was just exiting the kitchen with a tray of hot coffee. Aiya stood up from the couch and took the tray from him and slowly placed it on the table in front of her.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked us while looking at each one of us suspiciously.

"Nothing," I said defensively. The last person I wanted to hear about what had happened on Tuesday night was Aiya. Not only that she was nosy, but she also had this silly schoolgirl crush on Mamoru (look whose talking!) and because of that, she hated Usagi's guts.

"Well...I don't know if making a scene in front of "Da Isa" and punching Chiba Mamoru in the gut counts as _nothing,"_ Akito countered back while reaching his hand for a coffee.

"WHAT? YOU PUNCHED MAMORU-SAN?" Aiya's voice was high enough to break a mirror. I dropped my book on my lap and seized my ears with both hands before sending a death glare to Akito, who was taking a sip of his coffee with raised eyebrows.

"Why did you do that? What happened?" Aiya leaned forward with her hand stretched out on the couch and looked at me with wide eyes. I didn't answer her; I just simply took my cup from the tray and settled back on my sit.

"Well," Akito started again with his monotonous tone, "I wasn't there for the whole fun, but I did catch quite a few awesome phrases from Mamoru-kun," he leaned back on the ground on his left arm and took another longer sip from his coffee. He looked like a story teller who was waiting for his audience to applause him for his awesome stories and I just had to roll my eyes at that internally.

"What did he say? What did he do when you punched him? Why did you punch him?" Aiya's 20-question tactic was just getting started, and I knew she wouldn't give up before I handed her a full description of what had happened that night; with needless details.

"He was being rude," I said nonchalantly, secretly hoping to avoid talking about the real reason why I did what I did.

"What? You punched him because he was _rude_? First of all, you're not a violent person," Takeshi and Akito both coughed at that, "Well, not _that violent_. And besides, when has Mamoru-san been rude to anyone like, ever?" she continued.

"So you didn't punch him because you wanted to show him up in front of his girl friend?" Akito said with a hint of evil in his tone. I glared at him again and greeted my teeth in annoyance, and he was still leaned back on his arm, his stupid coffee near his mouth.

"WHAT? YOU PUNCHED HIM IN FRONT OF HIS GIRL FRIEND?"

"Oh my God Aiya-chan, please stop that. I don't want to be evacuated because of noise complains," Takeshi snapped at her with irritation. But I don't think she even heard him. She was being busy crawling her way to my face on the couch.

"Does this have to do anything with your bloody nose on Monday?" she narrowed her eyes at me.

"No I told you I had a little problem with Furuhata; that guy and I just never clicked," I tried to keep my answers short and vague.

"So...does these two _encounters_ have anything to do with that fact that Mamoru's girl friend was crying at Akito's party?" she reached up and pushed away a stray of hair from her eyes.

"WHAT? SHE WAS AT MY PARTY AND SHE WAS CRYING?" it was Akito's turn to raise his eyebrows in surprise and shout like a 13-year-old girl.

"DUDE..." Takeshi snapped at him.

"Sorry," Akito said to him sheepishly, "But the more important question is, Why weren't I told that she was there?" he continued after he averted his gaze back to Aiya. She immediately wrinkled her nose and looked at him with disgust, "Why _would you_ acknowledge her? She's just a little child," she said matter-of-factly.

"Wellllll...she didn't look like a child to me," Akito said with amusement in his voice, and I just had to cringe at his tone; I didn't appreciate it one bit.

"You really are disgusting, did you know that?" Aiya huffed angrily and reached out for her coffee.

"And that's why you love me," Akito winked at her and laughed. For a moment, the atmosphere changed and I was thanking the heavens for the shift in the conversation.

"But seriously, why did you punch him Hiro-kun? I have never seen either of you that upset," and just like that, Takeshi ruined my moment of peace.

I leaned my elbows on my knees and stared into my coffee. I knew they wouldn't let me go that easily, and a part of me really wanted to consult with my friends, but a bigger part of me was rejecting the idea all together.

"We just had a misunderstanding, that's all," I murmured under my breath, but I didn't look up at any of them, after all, these were the closest friends I had and there was a good chance that they could see that I was lying in their faces.

"So you hit him because of a misunderstanding? Are they ganging up on you?" Akito asked me while he stood up and stretched out his arms above his head.

"Who's ganging up on me?"

"Well, you just said you had a misunderstanding with Chiba and then a few days ago you had another one with Furuhata, so I just assumed," he yawned and kept his gaze at me; I just looked at him with a blank expression.

"Does this _misunderstanding_ include Chiba's girl friend in any way?" I gasped a little and averted my eyes to Takeshi. At this point, all three of us were looking at him.

"What do you mean?" came Aiya's voice and I knew I was screwed. I was screwed big time.

Takeshi looked at me for a moment, before looking at Akito and Aiya and then back at me; it was as if he was contemplating whether or not say what he wanted to say, and since the higher power didn't like me much, he went with the latter, "Well, I mean...I mean...you were looking at her in a strange kind of way when they were leaving. Like you wanted to say something to her," he said uncertainly.

"I KNEW IT," Aiya stood up abruptly and made me spill the coffee on my jeans and the floor, "Jeez, what the hell Aiya," I glared at her, but she met my gaze with such intensity and anger in her light brown eyes that I immediately shut my mouth.

"I knew that little hussy was doing you too," she yelled and put her hands on her hips. I felt a sudden anger rush into my veins. She was out of line, and all the frustration I had felt for the past...I don't know how long, came back to me all too suddenly.

"When do you ever learn to stop judging people? And stop calling her names..." I stood up as I raised my own voice and hovered over her form. I was so mad at her, how dare she call her that?

"What? Truth hurts right? So what, you're having an affair with her and Mamoru-san found out? Is that why you got beat up?" she threw her hands in the air and stood on her tiptoes to stare right into my eyes.

"No that's not it," I glared at her with fury and for a moment, I wished she was a guy, that way, I wouldn't had any regrets punching her square in the face.

"Oh really? So if you're not having an affair with her, then why did you defend her that day at the café? Why are you defending her now? Why are you and Mamoru-san fighting?" she reached up a little bit more and took a side of my collar in one of her hands; I was inches away from pushing her away from me, and I was so grateful when Akito intervened.

"You two, cut this out, Jesus, Hiro-kun what is the matter with you? Trying to yell everyone to death?" he came behind Aiya and pulled her away from me, not too gently.

"What goes between Mamoru and I, and Usagi, Is none of your business," my eyes were sill looking straight at Aiya. I wanted to set her straight once and for all; I had dealt with her idiocy and judgmental attitude for far too long.

"You're one of my best friends, so it is my business, and you and Mamoru-san always had a nice relationship, I don't want some flimsy little kid come between the two of you,"

"Oh please, you don't know anything about my relationship with Mamoru, he's just a classmate that I associate with now and then. Don't pretend you care about _our_ friendship; your just so obsessed with him that you can't even see that he doesn't answer your affections, don't take your anger and frustration out on me Aiya,"

"How DARE you say that to me? You know what, your right. You and Mamoru-san aren't friends, because if you were, you wouldn't stand here and defend that little child, oh no wait a minute, I'm sorry. Let me rephrase...you wouldn't be doing her in the first place," she tried to free herself out of Akito's grasp and lunge at me, and I thought if she successes, that would be the third time that I was punched somewhere in a course of a week.

"I am NOT having an affair with her, and she is not that kind of a girl," I was reaching my limits. Hearing Aiya accuse me of such a thing, accuse _her_ of such a thing, was just too much.

"Hiro-kun, Aiya-chan, please calm down, your acting like idiots," Takeshi moved to stand between us and held his hands up in hopes to calm the argument.

"Oh give me a break. I saw her at the party, she came there alone, Mamoru-san wasn't with her. And the next thing I know, she's at your tow like some clingy airhead. I also happen to see that she locked herself in the bathroom before Mamoru-san came and got her out. So one should only wonder Hiro-kun, why was she there, if she wasn't there to meet you?"

"Aiya-chan please..." Takeshi pleaded with her.

"Aiya," Akito said in a warning tone.

"I didn't even know she was going to be there," I hated myself for saying that; why was I explaining myself to her?

"Sure you don't. You didn't even say anything to Emiko when you saw her. You just went straight to her. I saw you taking her into the bathroom and then the balcony. Was she crying because she was jealous you were talking to Emiko?" she mimicked a crying face while saying that.

"NO, SHE WAS CRYING BECAUSE I KISSED HER,"

Aiya's narrowed eyes immediately lost their glare and she looked at me shocked. Akito's eyebrows were also raised in surprise and Takeshi was no better than them. I ran both my hands in my hair with anger and frustration.

"You kissed Chiba's girl friend?" Akito asked me with confusion. I could tell that even though he knew me too well to know that I was capable of playing games with the opposite sex, but this behavior, getting cozy with someone else's girl friend, didn't actually sit well with my personality.

"Yeah," I murmured. Now that I had said it, it was as if I had lost all the strength in me to argue with Aiya.

"Why would you do that?" Aiya said in a low voice, barely above a whisper.

I didn't respond.

"So is that why you're fighting with Mamoru-san?" Takeshi put a hand on my shoulder and asked me very slowly. I nodded my head.

"Why would you kiss her?" I heard Aiya, and the truth is, now that I had let out the worst part (me kissing someone else's girl friend), I really wanted to pour my heart out to my friends.

"Because I love her," I said it too naturally, as if saying that I loved her was one thing that was going smoothly in my life.

I looked up at my friends and for once in my life I truly appreciated the silence that fell upon us.

* * *

 **Author's POV:**

"Is she feeling better?" Ami asked Makoto in a worried tone. Makoto simply shook her head and looked back at Usagi, who was resting her head on her desk.

"She's been like this all week, nothing seems to cheer her up," Makoto said with sadness and slight anger. Sad at Usagi's uncommon behavior, and angry, because she knew why she was acting like this. It had actually taken three senshi's, two talking cats and an hour of convincing to get Makoto settle back in her sit instead of hunting down Mamoru and hurt him deeply.

"Well, we all know how she feels about Mamoru-san, so I think this is only natural," Ami said while casting a stare at Usagi. Her shoulders were slumped and a mass of gold hair was spread around the combo desk. She had her small hands under her forehead, and her face was hidden from their worrying eyes.

"We should really try and get her out of this mood," Ami continued as she started to gather her belongings.

"Let's take her to the arcade, she can't say no to a chocolate milkshake and I heard the new Sailor V game just came out," Makoto beamed with excitement, as if she had found the cure to the most important disease in the human kind history.

"No, not the arcade. Mamoru-san might be there," came Minako's voice. Two sets of green and light blue eyes darted back to look at their friend, who was standing at the doorway, focusing intently on Usagi.

"Yes, Minako-chan is right. Let's go to the shrine and have a sleep over," Makoto beamed, once again, with excitement. Her sole goal to cheer up Usagi was evident in her actions and she seemed insistent on getting her to smile right on the spot.

"But it's a school night..." Ami's voice trailed off as she averted her eyes back to the miserable form of her blond friend. Usagi hadn't been talking much lately. Actually, she hadn't been doing _anything_ lately. She had been walking around like a zombie, trying too hard to hide her inner feelings with fake smiles and laughter; but she couldn't fool them. Nah-uh. She couldn't fool them even if she wore that big bright signature smile of hers everyday. Her eyes would give away everything instantly.

"Yes, let's go to the shrine and have a sleep over. No studying...lots of food and games," Ami said finally and tried to ignore the surprised gasps that came from Makoto and Minako's mouths. Yes, she said it...no studying...no studying on a weekday...Usagi needed her; she needed them.

It was hours later, after they had a little feast with Makoto's delicious onigiris and her homemade yakitoris that Usagi found herself alone on the entrance steps of the Hikawa shrine, looking up at the dark sky. Makoto had also made dangos and a huge moist chocolate cake, much to Usagi's delight, which could feed 8 grown men (although it had taken Usagi only 20 minutes to eat most of it).

But now, she was sitting outside alone, arms tucked beneath her bent knees and she was looking at the moon. It was shining like the bright planet it was, looking at her, like the princess she was. Her sad eyes roamed around the clear sky. Those little starts that always seemed so sparkling suddenly weren't looking so bright after all.

She sighed and rested her chin on her knees. She could still feel the rush of tears in her eyes every time she remembered Mamoru's eyes that night. The pain and hurt she had seen in them...the longing. How did they come to this?

She could still feel the desperation in his final kiss, before he let her step out of the car. They hadn't said much to each other on the way back to her house. She was just too shocked to speak and it really didn't help that she had to fight those damn tears from falling; and he just seemed so...distant. As if he wasn't even there anymore. He was so deep in thought that when he pulled into their driveway, she didn't even know whether she had to say goodbye. She stared at him for a while, trying to form words, but his silence and his far-away eyes had washed a dejected feeling over her. So she had gathered her will to open the door and step out of the car as gracefully as she could manage. She held her school bag in her left hand and reached for the handle to open the door. She paused for a moment and took a glance back at him. He was still clutching the steering wheel and his eyes were focused on his hands. There wasn't much to say apparently.

She had only managed to set her right foot out the door, when a warm hand grabbed her left forearm and pulled her back into the car. She gasped with surprise and the door was shut behind her. The next thing she knew, Mamoru's desperate lips were on hers, kissing her urgently and hungrily. She let go of her bag and curled her fingers on his cheeks, kissing him back with the same heat and longing. He pulled her a little towards himself, one hand in the nape of her neck, and the other, clutching her tiny waist like she was going to disappear on him forever. The only sounds Usagi could hear were her own muffled whimpers and Mamoru's deep growls within his throat; that's before Mamoru parted her lips with the force of his fingers on her chin and entered her mouth with his tongue. From then on, she went completely deaf. So in tuned with what his slick hot tongue was doing to her insides; too absorbed in that blissful moment of ignorance. It was only the two of them in the world; in that moment, nothing else mattered.

But then like any other flying moment, he pulled away from her, reluctantly and looked into her half lidded eyes, "come back to me soon Usako," were his final words, before he pulled away from her completely and settled back into his sit. She didn't respond in words, nor was he waiting for one. She just looked at him, all flushed and panting, before she slowly made her way out of the car. She didn't look back at the car as she walked to the house. Her heart was doing something weird to her and she could only focus on that strange feeling of loss. She went inside and closed the door with a faint click; she was making her way up the stairs when she heard the sound of the car engine go off and Mamoru driving away. That's when she finallt let go of her tears.

"Usa-chan, are you okay?"

She snapped out of her reverie and looked up into a set of blue eyes much like her own, "I'm fine Mina P," she said in a low voice, but even she knew herself that that couldn't fool her friend.

"You know, you don't have to pretend in front of us. Your pain is our pain too," Minako settled on a step above Usagi and put a hand on her friend's shoulder. A tiny smile graced Usagi's face and she sighed, "I know Mina-chan, and I'm so sorry you have to deal with this, with me."

Minako squeezed her shoulder a little bit and leaned in, "that's not what I meant. You can always be yourself in front of us Usa-chan, that's what we all do after all. You don't need to hide anything, we are always there for you, as you are always there for us," she smiled and patted her back three times.

Usagi's smile got a little bigger as she looked up at her beautiful friend, "I love you guys so much. I don't know what I would do without you," she rested her cheek on Minako's hand, which was still lingering on her slender shoulder.

"Have you spoke to Mamoru-san lately," Minako asked her with cautious. But Usagi only nodded her head no and then sighed once again.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I mean...there's not much I can do. He obviously made up his mind," Usagi said in a whisper like voice as she raised her eyes once more to the sky.

Minako stared at her friend for a while without uttering a word and finally when she was able to shift Usagi's eyes back to herself she smirked a little, "Usa-chan, I say this with love, but you really are stupid sometimes," her smirk just got bigger when she saw the annoyed look Usagi was giving her.

"Why is everyone saying that to me?" Usagi whined with annoyance, remembering Mamoru's words from only a few nights ago.

"Well, maybe because you are, and we are just pointing out the obvious?" Minako chuckled and squeezed Usagi's shoulder again before she got that serious Sailor V look on her face, "listen to me Usa-chan, the only reason Mamoru-san did what he did, was because he wants you to make up your mind," she explained to her.

"Make up my mind about what?" Usagi raised her bright blue eyes to her and watched her with confusion written on her heart shaped face. Minako sighed and shook her head, "she's either too ignorant of what is happening, or she's really is dense; I'll settle for the latter," Minako thought to herself before she continued, "make up your mind about Hiro-san," she paused immediately when Usagi's body shifted beside her in a quick move.

"What is there to think about? I don't know the guy, and he's ruining my life right now," Usagi raised her voice in apparent urgency and lack of comfort. She stood up in front of Minako and faced her fully, "he's the reason why Mamo-chan said those things to me, he's the one who said those words in front of Mamo-chan and made him angry, and then he dared punch him..." she panted, her little fist up in the air, as if she was trying to strike down a youma.

"But he said he loves you, doesn't that mean anything to you?" Minako didn't move a muscle; she just sat exactly where she had settled before. Now that she had finally made Usagi open up about Mamoru and the other guy, she didn't want to lose her attention.

"He doesn't even know me so how can he just say that? I...I don't even..." her voice trailed away, as she took a back step down the stairs and put her fist on her chest, "how could he say that?" she asked again, as if Minako had all the answers she needed. And even though that thought seemed ridiculous at first, but she knew she had asked the right person; Minako was the senshi of love after all, and she knew the matters of the heart better than anyone else.

"Love is a very complicated thing Usa-chan," Minako finally stood up and went down the stairs to stand beside Usagi, "when it comes to love, nothing matters really. No logics, no brain, no "what ifs" or "buts"; the heart follows what it needs and cherishes. You can't really tell it whom to love; when your heart falls for someone, your brain freezes to some extent. It doesn't function the way that it supposes to," Minako walked a few steps away from Usagi and turned her back at her as she raised her head up to the sky, "and you, of all people Usa-chan, should know that once your heart falls, no one and _nothing_ can stop you from reaching out to that one special person," she clasped her hands behind her back and took a side glance to Usagi from her shoulder.

Usagi stared back at her friend for a moment, before she too rose her face to the moon, "yes, I guess your right," she sighed and looked back at her leading sailor soldier. Yes, Minako was the senshi of love, and she was the first one to find out about Serenity's forbidden relationship with the Terran Prince.

"Usa-chan, this might sound strange to you, but I think you should give Hiro-san a chance," Usagi looked back at her abruptly and gawked. What was she saying?

"Don't look at me like that, this could be a good thing..."

"How can this possibly be a _good thing_ Mina P?" Usagi asked her with high pitched voice, but Minako only held her right hand up and silently asked her to shut up, "listen to me and do not interrupt me while I'm saying this," she gave Usagi a look that meant business. Usagi opened her mouth in order to say something, but that look that she had seen rarely on her friend's face silenced her all together.

"You have never been with anyone else in your life... lives...Usa-chan, and think about it, this might be your only chance to experience something new, something fresh," she held up her hand once more to shush Usagi's attempt to speak, "and you said it yourself, you didn't know how you felt when Hiro-san kissed you that night; this might be the chance to figure out what it was that you felt," she said with finality and then took a quick side glance to behind Usagi. She could barely make the three huddled shadows behind the closed door, but she knew they were watching, listening and waiting to come out if their presence was needed.

Usagi didn't say anything. She just kept staring at her best friend with wide eyes.

At this point, talking was over rated anyway.

* * *

 **Mamoru's POV:**

"But then they said that the Alliance was the most important thing that I needed to protect... they didn't even give me a chance to say what I wanted to say," she lifted her bright glittering eyes to me and pouted her pink little lips. I couldn't resist the chuckle that came out from the back of my throat. She just looked so adorable when she did that.

"And what was it that you wanted to say to them?" I asked her as I lifted my hand and caressed her pale cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned in to my touch, "I wanted to tell them that they can't separate me from you...that I wouldn't stop coming to Earth even if they chain me to my bed. That's exactly what Mars threatened to do, that she would personally chain me to my bed," she opened her eyes and shrugged a little and then averted her gaze away from me.

"And why would you tell them that?" I asked her again. My gaze fell on the side of her neck, her long white neck. The puffy sleeve of her white shimmering gown was hiding the sharpness of her collarbone and my hands ached to push away the fabric and touch the flesh underneath.

She looked back at me with a sigh; "you don't know?" she asked me, only above a whisper and looked down at our intertwined fingers.

I knew exactly what she meant, but I always wanted to hear it from her, over and over again; as if hearing if from her lips, would make everything 10 shades brighter, "I want to hear you say it," my voice was husky and I knew that I was only inches away to crush her little body against mine and kiss her senseless.

A tiny smirk graced her tiny little face and she looked up at me again, "because...because I can't imagine my life without you Endymion, I can't go on without you anymore," she whispered those words to me as she linked her hands behind my neck and reached up. I met her half way and crashed our lips together...

I opened my eyes startled and sat up. It took me a few moments to gather my wits and figure out that I was at my apartment, on my couch. I panted a little and rubbed my eye with the palm of my hand.

I hadn't seen or spoken to Usako for over a week, and I knew a part of me was dying little by little. These dreams, these short comebacks of memories were the only things keeping me from going mad. Being able to see her, in some form at least was like puffs of oxygen blown into my lungs.

It was dark outside and I knew that if I spent one more night on that Goddamn couch, I would surely shrink down in height. I walked to my bedroom and threw myself on the bed face down. I had a terrible headache and I knew it was only partly due to a lack of sleep.

I rolled over on my back and took a side-glance to my nightstand and to the small picture frame that I had in my whole apartment. Her big cheerful smile was noticeable even in the stark darkness of the room.

Had I done the right thing?

* * *

 **Hiro's POV:**

It was my second serve and I was as focused as I could be. We were split into two different teams to practice for an upcoming, friendly game with another college team from Nishio. I was up my game, and I could feel that the stress and frustration I had been feeling were actually serving me well. The pressure I could put on the ball was immense.

I spent the whole day with my teammates after practice. I didn't have any classes and in nearly two weeks, it was the first day I was feeling a bit more relaxed. That's what volleyball always did for me.

The universe hadn't been cruel to me as much as I anticipated. I had barely seen Mamoru on the campus for the past two weeks since that night. Of course we had seen each other in the class, but neither of us had acknowledged the other person's presence what so ever. He hadn't even looked in my direction once, much to my delight. He would simply come in to the class, sit as far away as he could and then leave afterwards; and I couldn't figure out which was worst. Him staring at me with hatred, or ignoring me like this.

But today was a good day. The weather was breezing, with a slight promise of rain, and I had a great time practicing. We had decided to go outside of the campus with a few friends from the team and relax a bit. With the midterms coming up and the game, and my own personal inner struggles, I really needed some time to chill.

It turned out to be a great afternoon. We hung out at a café/restaurant for a few hours, and shared stories of our most embarrassing moments in life.

It was already raining when I left the restaurant, waving at the group goodbye. I still had my gym bag with me, which I had thrown on one shoulder. The light rain, which was falling on me a moment ago, was turning heavy, and since I didn't have my car I knew that I needed to get to the campus fast.

I had just turned around a corner which would take me down to the main street I had to take, when something, or rather someone, crashed into me full force. Instinctively I shot out my arm and before I was able to register what was happening, a sense of déjà vu was washed over me; I knew the feeling of that body and it wasn't the first time we were in this situation.

My left hand got a hold of a small waits under a light pink raincoat as I lowered my right hand with my gym bag. I pulled the fragile body up in a fluid motion and stopped it from falling to the yet pavement. I heart a small gasp and a tiny whimper as she tumbled into my embrace. I immediately looked down and for a moment all I could see was a pink hat, concealing blond bangs. The person wiggled against me for a mere second before lifting her eyes at me.

And I almost drowned in the sea of those blue eyes.

She looked at me with wide eyes, before pulling away from me abruptly and I just had to protest to the loss of her body against mine internally.

The rain was getting heavier by the second and I could feel how my white volleyball costume was clinging to my body like second skin. I could feel the drops of water falling off my hair down to my neck and none of it mattered. What mattered was that bundle of pink and gold standing in front of me, looking up at me with wide baby blue eyes.

Her hands went up to her hat as she adjusted it more on her head and pulled it forward. All the time, not glancing away from me. I roamed over her form once and saw that her feet were clad in a pair of an ankle high white boots. Her knee length raincoat was hugging her petite form loosely and she had a small white bag around her shoulder. I lowered my gym bag to the ground and that small movement pulled her out of her haze as her eyes got sharp and she started walking pass me. This was my chance, probably my _only chance_ to speak to her without any interruptions. So I side stepped in front of her and blocked her way out. She gasped again and took a small step away from me and looked at me.

"Usagi-san, can we talk?" now that I had held her at least once close to me and tasted her lips for a few blissful moments, it seemed that my discomfort and mortification to speak in front of her was gone; now that she knew how I truly felt about her, not being able to form words in front of her, was highly over rated.

She didn't say anything and only averted her eyes away from me, "please Usagi-san, there is something that I need to tell you, and ...and I also need to apologize to you," I took a tiny step towards her but stopped dead in my track when she took another step back. Clearly she didn't want me to get too close to her.

But before I could muster another word, the dark sky above us lit up bright and a few seconds later, a strong thunder roared its way into the earth. I saw how Usagi cringed and then shut her eyes tightly and how her tiny hands went up to her ears as she clutched them with all her might and I could do nothing but chuckle a little at her cute expression. She was afraid of thunderstorms and I fount that highly endearing.

"Are you laughing at me?" came her irritated voice and I looked at her surprised. I wasn't remotely ready to hear her voice and not in that tone what so ever. She was still holding her ears but her eyes were focused on me with annoyance, and again I found myself wanting to laugh out loud at her flushed cheeks and glaring eyes. She was so damn adorable.

"No, I'm not,"

"Yes you are. You're doing it again," she snapped at me while letting go of her ears, and at that exact moment, another thunder roared, causing Usagi to jump out of her skin ad give out a tiny scream. I stopped my chuckling; she really was afraid of thunderstorms and I needed to get her inside.

"Come on, I know a place that we can take shelter at while the weather is like this," I said to her as I bent down and retrieved my gym bag. I started walking in the same path she had come from, before I noticed that she was still frozen in her spot.

"Come on Usagi-san, we need to get inside before we soak ourselves into death," I tried to reason with her; but she just seemed too reluctant to follow me, and the thought actually broke my heart.

"Do you want to stand under the rain, under the _thunderstorm?_ " I saw another lighting in the sky," oh, here comes another one," and a sky shook with a loud sound once more. Usagi visibly jumped this time before whirling around and step in my direction.

"Let's get you out of here," I said to her before I reached out and grabbed her tiny hand. Her skin jumped under my touch and I held my breath, anticipating her next move; and I silently prayed that she wouldn't pull away from me this time; I prayed that she would bless me with this small body contact.

My prayers were answered. She didn't pull away from me, although she didn't exactly held onto me as well. But I would take it anyway. Because as long as she felt safe enough to be in my presence, as long as she was desperate enough to seek salvation with me, I would take it.

I started leading her on the rainy path. My pace a little hurried and I could hear her tiny footsteps matching mine.

I took a side-glance at her from the corner of my eyes, and I couldn't shake the feeling of how much it felt right to have her by my side. How her cold small hand felt in mine. I smiled.

Today turned out to be an awesome day.

* * *

 **Author's POV:**

A set of deep blue eyes followed the couple down the road, as they almost ran in the rain, hand in hand. He averted his gaze up to the sky.

Dark clouds were scattered everywhere and he couldn't see the moon; not tonight.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and its fabulous characters in anyway._ _I wish I did. But I don't. All the delightful rights of this wonderful manga/anime and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi._


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everyone. And so sorry that it took longer than usual to update this chapter. I have been super busy with work. I hope no one has lost their interest in the story.

I won't take much of your time, let's see some of the reviews:

 **SMSM92: Thank you for your review. And I hope you were able to read the rest of the story and have enjoyed them as well. Hopefully you will take liking in this new chapter as well. Please let me know what you think.**

 **Nikugnfu: I'm glad that you've liked the story. Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave me a review and let me know what you think.**

 **Chaoticwisdom: I'm sorry that you are unable to connect with Usagi's character in this story. In my defense though, I have been trying to portray her as a normal teenage girl who is struggling with her feelings; so many feelings that she is very much unfamiliar with. That being said, I know how strong and will powered she is; she is, after all, Sailor Moon. However, I wanted to show a side of her that we rarely see. A confused side that needs to be cherished at a age that young. She needs to find herself within her destiny. However, I surely hope that you will stick around to read the rest of the chapters. Things might change. You never know** **enjoy this chapter and please, let me know what you think.**

 **Evil Uncle Abram: First of all, cool pen name** **Secondly, I really appreciate your words. It's not likely for readers to take any interest in Hiro's character, and even though I understand why, but just because he is my own creation, I also take liking in him as well** **I do understand what you mean about his logic though. However, please understand that even though he is not a teenager anymore, but he is still really young, and the fact that he has never been in love, puts him in a more uncomfortable position. Here he is, first time at being in love, and with a girl who is taken non-the-less. I think that should be hard on him. And plus, I never did say that he was a logical and well mannered young man** **he has ridiculed some major rules in dating through out the story; I mean the way he confessed to Usagi! Who does that really?** **Thank you again for your review and please, let me know what you think about the new chapter.**

 **Nancy67: LOL, you worry too much my friend. One thing at a time. Don't worry, I won't let anything go unnoticed to our little Usagi** **Enjoy this chapter.**

 **Nath08: Some break ups are inevitable in some points in a relationship. But don't worry, some people come out of them stronger in their bond** **Enjoy this chapter.**

 **EndySere: I actually really like that saying myself. And in my opinion, just the fact that Mamoru was willing to give her that space, speaks volumes of his love and respect for her. He understands that she is young and inexperienced in the matters of love, and even though he is painfully in love with her, but he just wants to make sure that** _ **she**_ **is happy. I find that highly romantic, don't you think?** **Don't worry, more Usa/Mamo moments coming soon.**

 **CiNdY5601: LOL I got so excited to see your awesome review. I've never been called awesome** **thank you so much. I hope you like this new chapter too. Let me know what you think. Cheers.**

 **Elendrhys: LOL, mon ami, je vous remercie encore une fois pour une autre grande revue. Je comprends vos préoccupations et questions, mais chaque petit de détail que je remets à vous ici, est tout simplement l'histoire un peu terne. Et je ne veux vraiment pas à emporter le plaisir de ce mystère. J'aime torturer les lecteurs, juste un peu** **J'apprécie le fait que vous vous demandez comment cela va tourner, et je ne dirai rien gâcher la merveille! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre. Il est toujours un plaisir de lire vos commentaires merveilleux. Vous êtes vraiment un de mes fidèles lecteurs**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Author's POV:**

The ticking sound of her small pink bedside clock was giving her a headache and she wondered whether the sound was always this loud.

She was lying on her side with her hands folded beneath her head. The last time she checked the damn clock, it was 1:30 am; that was probably an hour ago.

She couldn't sleep, even though she was actually very tired. But it was as if sleeping had fled her eyes for good and she wondered whether she was sleeping with her eyes open at some point. She couldn't tell the difference anymore.

The rain had finally stopped a few hours ago; so did the thunderstorm and by the time she got home, she could only hear small drops of water on the ceiling.

She kept playing the events of the night over and over as she tried to make some sense out of them.

Seeing Hiro in the middle of the street like that had actually shocked her at first. She wasn't expecting to see him at all; especially not after their last encounter and definitely not alone in the rain!

Her first instinct was to just nod her head in acknowledgment and pass him by without saying a word. But to be honest, she wasn't all that surprise when he had blocked her way out. Deep down, she knew that she had to face him sooner or later. The guy had actually confessed to her something really deep, so it was probably only a matter of time before he would try and speak to her again. So maybe, this was her chance to work out whatever needed to be worked out on! She couldn't get Minako's words out of her head. What she had said to her that day at the shrine, what the other two senshis actually backed up as well, "this might be the chance to figure out what it was that you felt," Minako had said to her. She was taken aback hearing her friend's advise. But when Rei and Makoto also encouraged her to give herself a chance with Hiro, she had to pause and really think about it. Little Ami was reluctant though, her eyes never met Usagi's while the other three teenagers kept talking about what she needed to do on and on the whole night, Ami just stared at her fingers and didn't say a word.

It was the day after their sleep over at Hikawa Shrine when Ami approached Usagi at the school and voiced her own opinion, "Usagi-chan, you know how much we all love you, and I don't think I need to tell you how much Mamoru-san loves you as well," Usagi's heart beat sped up upon hearing his name, "I don't agree with Minako and others 100%, but," she had paused to look straight in Usagi's blue orbs while taking her hand in a comforting gesture, "but I do think that you deserve to create your own destiny, and nothing makes me, us, happier to see _you_ happy. I'm not saying that you should go out there and start dating Hiro-san right away, and I know how much you love Mamoru-san and what you have together is special, but..." that "but" had lingered between the two; Ami didn't need to say anything else, Usagi had understood what she was telling her and ever since the previous night, she had actually allowed herself to think about the night of the party and Kousei Hiro in a new perspective.

A part of her young heart was blushing at the fact that a "boy" other than Mamoru had said those three little words to her. She couldn't remember hearing those words from someone other than him in her past life either; of course, a few princes and other suitors from the Alliance had showed their obvious interest in her, but by the time any of them were able to get too close to her and maybe create some sort of a relationship, she had already fallen in love with her prince and she only had eyes for him; and she had died so young in her past life, she never got the chance to know what love could actually bring her.

So with all those little voices in her head, she had allowed Hiro to take her hand (literally) and lead her (literally) to the small bistro café he knew. They had speed walked through the rainy streets for two blocks before he ushered her inside of the cozy and warm cottage like cafe. They had to stand at the entrance for a few minutes to shake their selves from the water that was dripping off their forms. Usagi's raincoat had come in handy that afternoon when she had left her house to go to the manga store. But Hiro was soaked; his white and blue outfit was clinging to his body like a second skin and his brown hair was laying flat on his head, drips of water going down his flushed face. He ran his hands through his wet hair and guided his dripping bangs away from his face.

"Hey Hiro-kun, long time no see," Usagi heard a female voice call out. She turned around to see whom it was, while attempting to take off her coat.

"Hey Amori-san, yeah I know, it's been a while," came Hiro's voice from behind, and suddenly she felt a small tug on her shoulders as Hiro reached out to help her out of her coat. Usagi felt her cheeks flush at the sweet gesture, but she couldn't get Mamoru's image out of her mind and the countless times he had done the same thing for her.

Hiro looked down at her and gave a little smile as he took her coat and hung it on the small rack beside the door.

"Well, it's really good to see you. Who's your little friend?" a middle aged woman with short black hair and extremely kind brown eyes came up to the duo and smiled at Usagi. She smiled back at her with her signature "hi, I'm Tsukino Usagi, and I like to be your friend" look on her face.

"This is Tsukino Usagi, she's a...friend of mine," Hiro said to the lady with a tiny smile. She smiled back at him, but her face suddenly lost its cool expression when she saw him up close, "Oh My God Hiro-kun, what happened to your face?" she asked him as she reached out and place her palm on his cheek. Hiro flinched at the contact; he had totally forgotten about his cracked nose and messed up eye. Usagi looked at him for a mere second before averting her eyes away from him, "Volleyball practice Amori-san, you know how it is. I missed a ball during a game," he lied quickly. The lady narrowed her eyes at him, as if trying to figure out whether he was telling the truth or not, but she didn't push for anything more, "well be careful next time son. Don't want to bruise your handsome face now," she smiled again as she turned around to Usagi.

"Hello Usagi-san, it's nice to meet you. I'm Amori Mai," she reached out her hand to shake Usagi's.

"It's nice to meet you Amori-san," Usagi said well hearted and took the woman's hand.

"Oh dear, your hand is so cold, come now, you're in need of a very warm drink I suppose," Mai pulled Usagi towards herself and led her through the café with Hiro in tow.

They sat at a small table for two with a white lace tablecloth and flower printed small plates and cutlery. The whole café had an English style; the walls had flower wallpapers and there were a lot of plants and flower vases around the whole place.

Usagi was looking around in awe, "this place is so cute," she thought to herself, "and it didn't even seem that inviting from the outside," she told herself mentally. She watched the ceiling that had small glass pendants with red and white lilies on them. She looked down from the ceiling and was met with Hiro's heated gaze on herself. She blushed under his stare and averted her eyes to the counter, where Mai was preparing something.

"Ne, what would you like to eat?" she snapped out of her haze and looked back at Hiro, who was still watching her.

"Umm, I don't know," came her low response.

"How about a nice hot coffee?" Usagi had to wrinkle her little nose at the idea in disgust, an expression that Hiro found super amusing. He laughed out loud, "I think somebody's not a big fan," he said in between his laughter. Usagi nodded her head and put her folded hands on the table.

"So maybe a hot chocolate? Amori-san makes the best hot coco in town, maybe even the country," he smiled.

"Now now Hiro-kun, you're going to make me blush," Mai said as she looked at them from the counter. Usagi looked at her and smiled a little. There was just something about her that Usagi really liked. She had that comforting and motherly look on her face that could melt down anyone's barriers; and since Usagi had none, it was only natural for her to fall under Mai's charming spell faster than anyone else.

"I'm just pointing out the truth Amori-san. So I think we will have one hot coco and a tea," he gave out their order when a semi loud stomach growl averted his attention back to the blond sitting in front of him. Usagi had one hand on her tiny stomach and she looked extremely embarrassed. Hiro chuckled internally, "and maybe one of those Manchester tarts for Usagi-chan here to try," he smiled at Usagi while saying that. She looked up at him as soon as he said her name, with that slight change of honorific that spoke volumes of his inner feelings.

They sat there in silence while Mai prepared their snack. The sound of the heavy rain could be heard from the outside and every now and then a thunderstorm would make Usagi jump on her sit, to which Hiro chuckled at every time. He kept looking at her like she was the only person in that place. There weren't a lot of customers around anyway, aside from an old man sitting alone by the window and three women in their late thirties sitting at a table two rows away from them; but Usagi had the feeling that even if the café was packed, Hiro would still be looking at her like that.

She really didn't know what to say. She didn't know him that well, just that he went to the same college as Mamoru. His name tugged at her heart again, and suddenly she couldn't stop her breathing from becoming harsh and her heart beat going faster. What was she doing here? And with a guy that had hurt Mamo-chan's feelings and ego like that? Was this considered cheating? Even though he had broken off things with her himself, was it wrong for her to be sitting at a table with Hiro like that?

"Amori-san used to live in London for a few years, she was apparently in love with the high tea community and their pastries," Hiro chuckled, "that's why she decided to open up an English tea house here in Tokyo," he finished while glancing at the woman in question.

Usagi felt an extreme sense of appreciation when he broke the awkward silence. Her thoughts were taking her to depressing places that she just didn't have the heart for.

"How did you find this place?" she asked genuinely interested.

Hiro smiled when she voiced her question. He was getting a bit nervous when she just sat there mute. He really wanted her to feel comfortable with him and he wanted so much for her to trust him. He had, after all, broke the initiate trust the night of the party.

"Amori-san is one of my mom's oldest friends, they went to high school together," he said as Mai approached their table with a tray in her hands.

"We were inseparable," Mai said as she placed two hot cups in front of them with the pastry. Usagi's eyes immediately lit up upon seeing it and Hiro couldn't help but laugh at her adorable expression. Mai also chuckled at her antic, which made Usagi blush a little. "I hope you like the tart, I truly take pride in it," she said smiling down on her.

"Well, sweets are my favorites, so I think you can be sure that I will highly enjoy this. It smells delicious," Usagi smiled back at her and for a second Hiro couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her bangs were still damped and looked slightly darker than their original light blond color. Strands of blond hair were scattered around her neck and cheek bones as she looked up at Mai and closed her eyes with a huge grin on her face, "she's beautiful," he thought to himself as she continued speaking with Mai, "I want to touch her again and hold her close, no...no... don't even go there you moron," he shouted at himself mentally before turning his attention to what Mai was saying to him.

"You should bring Usagi-chan here more often then, I could wow her with my bakery skills," she laughed and patted his shoulder. Hiro simply smiled at her, making no promises at all. Usagi was someone else's girl friend, and her being there with him was just his great luck that day; nothing more. He took his tea in his hand after Mai left their table and took a sip of the hot liquid and looked at Usagi who had already dug into the tart with all her might. She took the first bite and couldn't help the appreciating moan that escaped her throat. The small sip of hot tea jumped down Hiro's throat as he heard the little sound she made. He coughed and coughed, hoping to get rid of the sudden longing he had felt in his chest upon hearing her.

"Are you okay?" Usagi asked him with her mouth full. Her eyebrows were raised in concern, but she never seized eating the tart.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I should leave the tea to cool down a little," he rubbed his chest and looked at her again, "so..." he paused; he seriously didn't know what to say anymore. He had a million questions in mind to ask her, but he found himself wanting to ask just one thing over and over again, "what do you think of me?" but he didn't want to scare her off or worst, piss her off. The glare she had thrown his way that night before she got into Mamoru's car had broken a part of his ego; he still hadn't recover from that and he didn't trust that his ego could take anymore of her angry stares just yet.

"So..." Usagi repeated. But she didn't say anything else. She simply chewed the tart, followed by a sip of the hot chocolate. She had to handed to him though, he was absolutely right about the hot coco. It was simply the best she had ever drunk.

"I'm sorry about what happened the other night," Hiro suddenly said, knowing that their current situation might not present itself to him that easily anymore. Having her with him, all alone at his favorite spot in all Tokyo seemed like a dream and he was intent to make it count.

Usagi stared at him for a while, and even though she knew that talking about that night was inevitable, a tiny part of her had hoped to avoid the topic altogether. But the time had come and she couldn't run away from it...from him... anymore.

She sighed and took another small sip of her coco, "okay," she said to him in a low voice, not knowing where to begin. Did she even have the courage to ask him whether what he said, what he _claimed,_ was true?

"I don't know what came over me, I mean, I really did want to speak to you alone and when Mamoru-kun said that I couldn't...I mean...I got upset and...well you probably know what had happened earlier that day, so..." Usagi cut him off urgently, "did he do that to your face?" she asked him while leaning a bit on the table and looking at him with wide eyes. She could still see the light purple line under his eye, but his nose looked a little bit better, "Ummm, no...no...that wasn't Mamoru-kun actually," Hiro mumbled. She obviously didn't know about Motoki's confrontation and maybe it was better to let it be that way, but looking at her waiting eyes, he knew he didn't stand the chance to lie to her face, "that was a gift from Furuhata," he said a little bit frustrated. He could never hide his dislike for the guy, not even in front of Usagi.

Usagi's eyes widened in disbelief; Motoki was the one giving him the black eye? But why? "Why? What happened between you and Motoki-onii-san?" she asked him again.

Hiro sighed and stared at his tea before looking up at her face, "well, because of what had happened the night of the party," he watched as Usagi's face reddened and her eyes went a little wider. She took a deep inhale and averted her eyes away from him.

"He came up to me last Monday and we got into a little...argument. Things got out of hand and so...yeah," he didn't know to explain any further. The state of his swollen face last Tuesday and even now, spoke for itself.

"But...but what about what Mamo-chan said to you...about your earlier meet that night..." Usagi asked him without actually looking at him. She still remembered how Mamoru had threatened him to do worst than what he _had_ done before...so what was that about?

Hiro gave out a little irritated laugh, "well, he did see me at the campus the day after Furuhata paid his little visit. And as you can tell, things weren't pretty. So Mamoru-kun presented me with yet another fist," his voice trailed off when he saw the shocked expression on Usagi's face.

"How did you not know about this? Didn't he tell you?" he asked her with confusion. She seemed to be in the dark about the whole tension between him and her boy friend. He watched her as she fiddled with her cup and then her hands. She was avoiding his eyes and he could tell that she wanted to say something, but probably didn't know how to phrase it, "what's wrong? Please tell me," he said almost pleadingly. He really wanted to know, he _needed_ to know what was on her mind.

Usagi took a small glance at him before looking back at her hands, "Mamo-chan and I didn't get to talk much after we saw you...I mean...we did talk...but he didn't tell me that he did that to you..." she paused and took another nervous sip of her now cold cup. Hiro didn't utter a word, but he kept staring at her with encouraging eyes, "I...he...we...I mean...he thought that we should be a part for a while and..." Usagi's voice trailed off as she remembered her last night with Mamoru and his parting words to her. She couldn't stop the tears that rushed into her eyes as the image of her shaking hands became blurry. Her heart ached remembering their desperate kiss and the longing look Mamoru had given her before she left his car. What was she doing to him?

Hiro's eyes couldn't get any wider even if he tried to. He looked at the young girl in front of him, as she lowered her head in sadness and tried to hide the obvious tears in her eyes. He was lost at words. He honestly didn't know what to say to her, how to comfort her. A part of him cheered at the fact that she was no longer with Mamoru, that she was free and available to be pursued...well at least now more publically. And a part of him wanted so desperately to rid her of her obvious misery. She looked...broken when she had said those words. Was she that much in love with Mamoru? Or was it just the fact that she was a teenager who just had her heart broken?

"Umm...I'm so sorry to hear that...I mean...I don't know what to say," he said finally. Usagi was still looking at her cup, clutching it so tight that her pale knuckles had turned a deep shade of white. Hiro looked at her for a moment before bracing himself and reach out to touch her pale hand. Usagi flinched at the contact and looked up at him with wide eyes. He didn't back down, he took her hand firmly in his own, cherishing the soft skin and the warm feel of her tiny fingers in his hand.

"What I said to you...ummm...was that the cause?" he asked her almost knowingly. But at the same time, it seemed so out of character for Mamoru to break up with her because of what _he_ had claimed. Unless...

"Well...that had a huge part in it...yes," she answered in a whisper. Her eyes were set on their hands. In the blur of her tears, she could see how his thumb was slowly caressing her hand; she shivered a little.

"Was there any other reason?" he lowered his head slightly on the table so his eyes could catch her attention. Her cheeks turned into a light pink as she tried to avoid him again. She didn't respond.

"Usagi-chan, please talk to me. I've been wanting to speak to you like this, in private and alone for a long time, and now that I have the chance...please tell me what's on your mind," he pleaded with her again while squeezing her hand a little to point out his nervousness.

"I don't know what to do," her response came out almost urgently as she finally looked up at him and he could see the wave of tears in her eyes. She slowly pulled her hand out of his grip and lowered it on her lap. His hand lingered where it was a little longer, before he too retrieved it and placed both his elbows on the table.

"About what?" he asked, without breaking eye contact.

"Mamo-chan and everyone else say that I need to figure out my feelings, and," he cut her off abruptly, "feelings about what?" he leaned in to take a better look at her. The drops of heavy rain were still heard from the outside and the café was almost empty now.

"I...I'm not sure about what I feel...felt that night at the party, I mean, it was like as if I wasn't completely me anymore and when you..." she blushed and averted her eyes once again, "when I kissed you..." Hiro finished her sentence for her, while he remembered the feeling of her soft lips under his wondering mouth and her tiny frame against his own. He had missed that feeling every day since that night.

Usagi closed her eyes and exhaled deeply before looking at him again, "yes...at first it was like...different from what I always had with Mamo-chan, but then...it almost broke my heart at the same time," she continued. Hiro couldn't hide the surprise look that overtook him, "it broke your heart? Why? What do you mean?" something in the pit of his stomach tightened upon hearing her words. What was she saying? Was it that bad? That it had literally broke her heart?

"I was kissing another guy, someone that wasn't Mamo-chan...it felt like cheating," she almost choked on her last word. She inhaled once again and sat back a little on her chair. She looked at where Mai was standing as she wiped the small counter while singing to herself. She wasn't looking at them, but a part of Usagi felt that she knew what they were talking about.

"You didn't cheat, it was wrong of me to do what I did, to put you in that situation...but I...I really couldn't help myself...Usagi-chan...I love you," his hand reached out to her hurriedly, took a hold of her folded arms on her chest and almost harshly, he pulled her towards the table. Usagi gasped and looked at him as if he had gone mad.

"I know how I feel about you and I'm not ashamed to say it again. I love you and I don't know if that means anything to you, but I needed you to know how I felt. I have been fighting these feelings for the past couple of months. But the night of the party, when I saw you there alone I just figured that...this might be my only chance at love. I'm not an affectionate person Usagi-chan, I mean, I am _affectionate_ , but I was never with anyone long enough to create a bond. I didn't even believe in love, especially not in love at first sight. Everything for me, concerning girls, was based on physical satisfaction," Usagi blushed again at his words, and he knew he was probably making her uncomfortable, but now that he had started his speech, there was no way he would stop, "I know how that sounds, and I'm not proud of who I was before. But if you give me the chance, if you give _us_ a chance, I promise you that I would become a better man, for you, because even though your not mine, I'm still trying to become a better man, in hopes to become worthy of you," he finished his long one-sided talk with a deep exhale. He was practically panting. He kept staring at her eyes to try and read her emotions...any emotion that she might have at that moment. Her eyes were blank and Hiro couldn't see anything in them.

The heavy rain outside seemed to slowly die down, and even though Usagi was silent, Hiro couldn't think of a better way to spend that rainy night.

* * *

 **Mamoru's POV:**

I was sitting at the park at my usual bench, reading a chemistry book for an upcoming midterm I had. But I knew that the book in my hand was only a show for the outside world, because my mind was not even one ounce focused on it.

All I could think about was Usako's hand in his, when he had pulled her to walk with him. I waited at my hidden spot even after I lost the sight of them around the corner. I was on my way back to the campus when I had that weird feeling I always had when Usako was near and I just had to look around to make sure that I was only day dreaming. As it turned out, I wasn't! There she was standing in the rain, with her raincoat, all white and pink and I found myself wanting to run to her and pull her in my arms; she was afraid of the thunderstorm and I was afraid that she would be frightened. I took one step at her direction on the other side of the street; and that's when I saw _him._ He was in his practice outfit and he seemed surprised to see her. I kept looking at them as they just stood there for a while, without uttering a word. It took a while for either of them to speak, but once I saw him blocking her way, I knew he was going to get her to talk to him. And I honestly didn't expect anything else. Usako's love does that to you. It makes you feel out of character every now and then; it gives you strength to go out of your skin and do things that might not be your forte. And I knew he wasn't letting her go without a fight. But was I doing the same thing? Had I completely ruined us? Did my weird logic of giving her space and letting her "spread her wings" make her believe that I wasn't fighting for her anymore?

I looked at the water fountain in front of me. Usako and I always sit at the same bench whenever we hang out here. The water gives us some sort of a peace that sometimes becomes a luxury in our lives. I could remember that night after a battle when I took her alter ego here to calm her nerves. Sometimes she would get nervous and panicked after a fight and I treasured the fact that I was able to calm her down. I had held her close to me that night as she inhaled and exhaled deeply into my chest. Her slender arms were wrapped tightly around my waist as I caressed her golden hair. "Can I stay with you tonight?" she had asked me in a whisper and I smiled against her head; she could always read my mind, "yes, of course," I had answered.

I closed my eyes as I remembered that magical night. I could still feel her soft body beneath mine, as I loved her passionately and carefully. I had made sure to kiss and lick every nook and cranny of her delicious body, as she wriggled and arched under my touch. I had kissed her lips over and over again, gaining the same passion and lust from her every time. I could still hear her soft moans and squeaks as I had thrusted into her with all I was worth. I never seemed to be able to get enough of her, because that night I had made passionate and gentle love to her until she was spent and fell asleep in my arms. She was the love of my life. She was my everything.

I closed my eyes again.

What the hell had I done?

* * *

 **Hiro's POV:**

It was 8:00 in the morning and I was already exhausted out of my mind. The day hadn't begun yet and all I wanted to do was just to go back to my room and lay on my bed, while day dreaming about...

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I watched Mamoru enter the class with his usual cool grace. He had his briefcase in one hand, with a bunch of papers in another. He made his way swiftly along the classroom, as he nodded and smiled at people on his way to the table. I kept staring at him as if trying to figure out what had happened between the two of them the night before. He stood by the table as he gently put down his stuff on it, I could see his hands and eyes lingering a little too long for the task in hand, before he turned his head towards where I was sitting and caught me looking at him. I gulped a little bit, but I didn't turn away my gaze. Chiba Mamoru might not be my friend anymore, but there was just something about him that made me respect him to no end.

His eyes stilled on mine for a few long moments before he slowly started walking up to me. I wasn't surprised. I had known since last night that he would come up to me sometime during the day. It was inevitable.

I didn't move at all when he towered over my sitting position. I kept my eyes on him and waited for him to speak. I knew he would; that was the whole plan after all.

"We need to talk," he said to me, and I felt like our last brutal and ugly encounter hadn't happen at all. His voice, although stern, but it didn't hold any hatred in it. And for a moment, I felt relieved.

I nodded my head in understanding, but I still kept quite. His eyes left mine for a split second, as if he was trying to figure out his next move. And I just had to wonder how he looked like that night before, when Usagi had showed up at his apartment; unannounced. I should know, because I was the one giving her the ride.

I remembered her determined eyes as she looked at me with a heartwarming smile and nodded her head in understanding. I could have been easily drowned in the sea of her blue orbs. She was exquisite.

"After class?" came his voice again and I looked up at him to meet his eyes. I nodded again, a little bit stupidly I suppose, "Yes, after class," I answered him.

I watched his retrieved form as he settled at his desk. His black hair was boyishly messy and at that moment, he looked so young. I almost felt like I was watching my younger brother. I flinched at the thought.

As I averted my eyes at the entrance of the class and was met with the sight of our professor, I couldn't help but thinking how he had reacted to Usagi's news the night before.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and its fabulous characters in anyway._ _I wish I did. But I don't. All the delightful rights of this wonderful manga/anime and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi._


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone. I give you the final chapter of "Her Eyes".

It had been a fun two months writing this story, and I couldn't be happier with the outcome myself; although, it is all your opinions that will give value to my work.

Thanks to each and every one of you who have stayed with me along the way, reading my work, reviewing and giving me support and strength to write down the words I needed to write. You are all wonderful inspirations and I'm truly humbled for your kind words.

I will be so happy if I can see everyone's reviews on the last chapter as well.

I also would like to announce that I am starting a new story on **Sailor Moon** , but that one will take longer to finish. Because I am going away for two months and my access to the Internet is going to be somewhat limited.

I especially wanted to thank **AimlesslyGera, Jewelzy, Elendrhys, Buffy fan, TropicalRemix,** for their unlimited support, as you have reviewed my work countless times. Thank you, thank you, thank you J

Now on with Chapter 14th reviews:

 **Brewbaby09: I'm glad that he got the chance as well. Leaving these kinds of stuff unfinished just seems wrong to me** **J** **I hope you like the final chapter my friend.**

 **Evil Uncle Abram: First of all, how many girls do you kiss on regular basis? LOL, you are so funny. I couldn't stop laughing when I read you review :D secondly, I just loved the banner you held up for Hiro :D I think he is truly honoured to have you as a fan. He couldn't be happier. However, I can't really say much about your thoughts on Hiro's feelings without spoiling this chapter for you. But please know this: I am truly happy that you have found interest in this story and I am truly humbled for your kind words. What more can I want (as a tiny writer) to gain such interest and passion from my reader; and I'm truly happy that you will like my story however it will turn out. That truly inspires me in different rhythms. Thank you so much for your continuous support. And I hope you enjoy this chapter. Cheers** **J**

 **Nikungfu: I am so glad that you liked the last chapter, and I really hope you will like the ending as well. Cheers and please let me know what you thought about the final chapter.**

 **Teppy: I'm glad you like it. Please let me know what you think of finale. Thank you.**

 **Chaoticwisdom: LOL, I can't argue with that. Hopefully your previous thoughts on Usagi will change. Enjoy this chapter.**

 **AimlesslyGera: Where were you?:( I thought you had forgotten about this story. You have to tell me what you think about the finale. I will wait for your review** **J** **Enjoy.**

 **Moonlight Usagi-chan: I'm glad that you liked the last chapter. Please let me know what you think about this one. Cheers.**

 **Sodasgirl1: Well, here's the last chapter** **J** **Enjoy.**

 **The Forgotten Rose: I'm so happy you find this story interesting. Please let me know what you think about the last chapter.**

 **Nath08: Well, here it is. Enjoy** **J**

 **Buffy Fan: LOL, I just LOVED both your reviews. The short version and the long version. Just because this is the final chapter, allow me not to point out to your thoughts and ideas, because I'm afraid I might spoil something in between. But as always, I appreciate all your support and words of "wisdom" through out my journey on this story. All your ideas are very intriguing and fresh, and I am thinking of implementing them in my new story. One step at a time** **J** **Enjoy this chapter my friend, and again, thank you for your unlimited support.**

 **CiNdy5601: I'm glad that you love this fic** **J** **Enjoy the finale.**

 **Jewelzy: Wow, I blushed (just like Usagi) when I read your review. I'm truly honored and humbled. Enjoy this chapter and please, leave me a review if you got the chance** **J**

 **Nicole07: Thank you for your honest review and awesome thoughts. Although I am so intrigued to go over each of your opinions and thoughts, but I feel like I should let you read the final chapter and figure out whether you still feel the same about out three main characters. If so, I would love to see a review so we can talk it over again** **J** **Thank you so much for your support and enjoy.**

 **And many thanks to the great "Guests" that have showered me with kind words. Thank you for taking the time to leave me a review.**

 **Enjoy my friends and God bless.**

* * *

 **Mamoru's POV:**

The silence was intolerable. It's funny actually how I was once a man who appreciated the quietness and calmness of my placid life, but now, everything seemed to be swallowing me alive. I didn't like it. I didn't like a bit.

I stood up and walked to my balcony. The weather was nice and the city seemed to be glittering with lights. Tokyo tower was standing tall in front of me and I couldn't be happier with the view from my apartment. That was actually a part of the reason why I had chose to live here. Well, that, and the fact that Usako seemed to love it here as well. I had compensated moving a while back, but then, I remembered her wide eyes once I told her about my ideas; she didn't protest or anything, but I could see it in her eyes how she loved living part time here with me, and I never deny her anything.

I shoved my hands in my pant's pockets and went back and forth a little on my feet. I wasn't able to do my ritual jogging for the past few days, and I could feel how tense I was.

"You need to let loose a little," Motoki had said to me a few days ago. I had gone to the arcade, my daily fervor for the past week. Right on schedule everyday, hoping for her to be there.

I had simply nodded my agreement to him. I did need to let loose, it's not like she had moved far away or anything. She was still living a few streets away from me. And wasn't this what I wanted? Didn't I want to give her space and time to be a teenager? Something that she actually _was?_ Aside from the life that was forced upon her; aside from the fact that at the age of 15, she had found her soul mate, someone that was bound to her in that high level of relationship, and preventing her from exploring who she really was. She had been in an intense love affair for the past year, and I had been selfish enough to expect a high level of bonding from her. Didn't I want to be a bigger man for once? Giving her time to mingle with her feelings and have fun, while she could; while she had the chance?

"What's on you're mind? Talk to me," I tilted my head to stare at Motoki's green orbs. His eyes were watching me with intensity and worry. That's the kind of friend he is; loyal and caring.

"I'm not sure whether I made the right decision," I said in a low voice. It didn't hit me until I finally said it out loud to someone else other than myself. I had kept remembering Usako's hand in Hiro's, as he had hurried her away from my prying eyes in the storm. Had I been foolish enough to send her into the arms of another? Even if I did have faith in our love and our future?

"And what decision is that?" came his question as he singled to Unazuki to take the ordering pad from him and he himself settled on the stool beside me.

"I'm not sure whether the "space" thing was a wise decision. What if she actually starts...like...falling for him?" I blurred it out as slowly as I could. "Oh my God," I thought to myself, "Would she fall for him?" I pitied myself mentally.

"Don't sweat it Mamoru-kun. Usagi-chan loves you very much; don't you know that by now? The way she looks at you...I have no doubt in it at all," he padded my shoulder in a comforting gesture. I sighed as I looked at my coffee. I didn't doubt that as well, but...still...she was young and he was...well he was in love with her...and from my own personal experience I knew what measures a person in love would take to have the other person love them back.

"You did the right thing," Motoki said to me again. This was probably the third time he had said the same thing to me. It was actually the first thing he had said to me when I told him what had gone down on the night of our split. That's one of Motoki's characteristics that had drawn me into him when I'd first met him. You never needed to tell him things in detail. You could simply just blur out one or two sentences, and he would get the whole picture. Never questioning, never judging.

"I'm just not so sure anymore," I hushed as I looked back at him again.

He looked at me for a moment, as if contemplating to say what he wanted to say. He leaned his elbow against the counter and tapped his fingers a few seconds before he sighed and narrowed his eyes at me, "you know why I did what I did to Kousei that day at the campus?" his question seemed suspicious. We had gone through that once before, why was he bringing it up again?

"Because you've been wanting to punch the hell out of him for the past year and that gave you an opening?" I questioned him apprehensively. He grinned like an idiot before he let out one of his famous Furuhata laughs.

"Well, maybe; a part of it at least. But seriously, I did what I did, not because he had dared touching our little Usagi-chan. But because he broke something in you," he took a deep breath.

I looked at my friend bewildered. How did he know?

"It doesn't take a rocket science to see how you look at her Mamoru-kun," he started again, "I know I might not be able to grasp fully what you two share together; but all I know is that, _that something_ is not an everyday occurrence. It doesn't happen to everyone, well, probably not to anyone else at all," he stood up and went behind the counter to refill my finished cup. And I just stared at him.

"But to tell you the truth, when you walked in last week with the news of your "time out" with Usagi-chan, I actually felt a hint of gratification towards Kousei," he fell silent upon seeing my widened eyes. I moved to say something, but he quieted my attempts to talk with a gesture of his hand.

"Don't get me wrong. I think he is still a jerk for confessing how he felt about her right in your face; but...I mean... it did bring out something in you that I for one, wasn't sure you've ever possessed," he laid both his elbows against the counter once more and leaned in towards me.

"What do you mean?" I finally asked; slowly coming out of slumber and grasping the meaning of his words.

"Face it Mamoru-kun, you've been always so sure of Usagi-chan's love for you, were you not?" he didn't wait for any kind of response from me, "and I'm not saying that you ever take her for granted, but, it's still nice to be reminded every once in a while what you actually have right in front of you, don't you agree?" he held his chin on his hand while looking at me with amusement.

I scratched my nose and looked away from him. I couldn't reject the truth in his words; but that didn't take away my fright and worry. People fall in and out of love all the time, didn't they? And Usako is only 16 years old; what should she know about true love?  
Motoki nudged me as I looked back at him again, "she'll come back to you, I'm certain of that," he smiled then and went away.

I stood at my balcony now as I relived the conversation I had with my best friend and I couldn't help but smile.

Suddenly I heard a soft click from behind me and I felt my lips curl into a smile. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I turned around and walked back inside.

I breathed in the scent of innocence and sensation.

* * *

 **Author's POV:**

 ** _Three Days ago:_**

Hiro was slowly putting his notes and pens in his bag. He took his time cleaning out his desk as he glanced sideways to where Mamoru was standing with a classmate. He seemed deep in discussion about something with the guy, and for a moment, Hiro though maybe he had forgotten about their _talk_ after the class. But once he had everything retrieved and his bag was carelessly thrown over his shoulder, Mamoru took a glance at him and nodded his way. Hiro gulped a little before nodding back and slowly, he started moving out of the classroom.

It didn't take long for Mamoru to show up outside of the building, and he almost immediately recognized Hiro's presence near the Ginkgo tree. He was leaning against the trunk. Mamoru slowly made his way to him.

"So," Hiro began, "what did you want to talk to me about?" he stared at the taller guy and waited for his response.

Mamoru looked around their surroundings before looking back at him, "want to go somewhere more private maybe?" he asked.

Hiro raised one light brown brow at him, "Mmm, not really, the last time we were in a more, _private setting_...things got out of hand," he crossed his arms against his chest while setting a foot on the trunk as well.

A tiny smile graced Mamoru's face and then he shook his head, "fair enough, I guess your right."

For a few minutes, none of them seemed to know what to say. They just stood there without a word, and Hiro was growing impatient. He just wished Mamoru would say whatever he wanted to say and leave him be.

"Why did you do it?" came Mamoru's question and Hiro was taken aback a little with his forwardness.

He took a deep breath and stared at the ground. Why did he do it? That was the same question he had been asking himself; and every time, he had remembered Usagi's eyes, plastered with a layer of tears, on the verge of crying at the teahouse, and his heart broke every time he recalled her face. A flash of remembrance and eagerness entered his eyes as he looked back at the young man in front of him.

"I know you probably don't believe me, and I honestly don't care. But what I said about her, my feelings for her, they are real. So yeah...that's why," he took another deep breath and stared right into Mamoru's eyes.

It was weird, but he didn't seem intimating anymore.

* * *

 **Author's POV:**

 ** _Present time:_**

Usagi closed her eyes as she felt the sensation going through her body once again. She shuddered under his touch, the feather like touch that seemed to breath upon her bared back; it gave her tiny goosebumps and she shivered.

She moaned a little when his fingers caressed the small of her back and she couldn't resist but to lean into his touch. She opened her eyes to look into the dark. From where she was laying on the bed, she no longer could see the city. It just seemed so far away.

Suddenly his warm hand snaked around her tiny waist as he slowly turned her around on her back. She gasped a little before settling her eyes on his handsome face.

He smiled down on her as she smiled back.

* * *

 **Hiro's POV:**

 ** _Four nights ago:_**

I stood still under the running water. The splashes of warm drops were just what I needed. I put my hand on the cold tile as I tilted my head downwards so the water could reach my neck and my back. I couldn't get her eyes out of my mind.

I knew I was doing the right thing.

* * *

 **Author's POV:**

 ** _Three days ago:_**

Usagi was tapping her feet uncontrollably against the pavement. She glanced at her slim watch a couple of times and huffed with irritation. Where was he?

She was growing impatient. She had a math quiz that morning, which she did not good of a job for it at all, and now she had been waiting for him for the past 20 minutes.

The weather seemed better today. Although the heavy rain from the night before had left its soggy existence on the streets. There were tiny dews on leaf of the bushes surrounding the area she was standing at. She took a deep breath, marveling the smell of wet grass, one of the most delicious smells in the world.

She was also a bit worried. She hadn't expected to see Hiro waiting for her at the end of the street of her house that morning. So when she had approached him, she had an uneasy look on her face, "Hiro-san, what are you doing here?" she had asked him. But Hiro had simply smiled at her and greeted her wholeheartedly. She had blushed under his stare and looked away. He had then asked her if she could meet him after school at the park near her school. She'd asked why, but he wouldn't say. He had walked her to her school then and with a simple gesture of his hand, he waved at her and left. She was truly bewildered.

And now she had been waiting for him for almost half an hour, and there was still no sign of him. She remembered the night before, when he had taken her home after their little sit down session at Amori-san's teahouse. He had asked her to wait with the older woman while he went back to him dorm room to get his car. And Usagi had learned a lot about him while mingling with Mai. She had told her stories about Hiro's childhood and how he was always a reckless and courageous little boy. How he had always managed to get himself in trouble when he was a teenager and how he had grown up to be a kind young man. Usagi could tell that Mai was trying to win her heart for the young fellow she seemed to be a fond of, "his like my own son," she had said to Usagi.

Usagi had asked Hiro to drop her off a few feet from her house, and he hadn't questioned her. He had simply pulled over and waited for Usagi to say something. She had fumbled with her bag a little before looking up at Hiro and gave him a tiny smile that clearly stated her gratification for the ride, "thank you for tonight, I...I really appreciate the ride," she had said. Hiro had nodded and had leaned back towards the driver's door while putting his hand behind Usagi's sit, "anytime Usagi-chan, anytime," he'd said. A few minutes of awkward silence later, Usagi had decided that it was actually getting pretty late and that she needed to get inside. So with a small farewell, she proceeded to get off the car when a feather like touch on her left hand startled her. She looked back at Hiro with confusion, and glancing back at their joint hands. Her heart was beating fast and she could feel her cheeks reddened in an instant.

"Usagi-chan...I," Hiro had said with uncertainty but didn't finish what he wanted to say. After another passing moment of silence he had leaned in and Usagi had panicked. Was he going to kiss her again? Did she want him to kiss her? What should she do? Why were her insides twisting in weird directions? She braced herself for the kiss she knew was inevitable but probably avoidable.

But the kiss never came.

Usagi had watched in daze as Hiro had brought her hand up to his face and had planted a sweet kiss upon her knuckles. Her breath was cut short when she felt his hot breath against her cold hand.

"Sweet dreams Usagi-chan," she heard his voice, but all she could do was to nod a little confused and stumble out of the car a little too quickly. He had waited for her to get inside the house and close the door before he had pulled away from the driveway.

And now, what did he want to talk to her about? Did he want to ask her to be his girl friend, like Minako had suggested earlier today? Her three best friends seemed to be on the same page on that matter again, saying that now that he knows Usagi and Mamoru were taking some time apart, his taking his chances. What should she say to him if he did ask her out? She knew in her heart the answer to that unspoken question, but she was in a haze of how to form what needed to be said.

"Usagi-chan?" she heard a hurried voice calling out to her. She turned just in time to see Hiro's running form coming towards her. He stopped a few meters away from her while putting his hands on his knees and panting hard.

"I though you weren't coming anymore," Usagi told him with a hint of accusation in her tone. She crossed her arms against her chest and looked at the breathless boy in front of her.

"I...had...to...turn...in...something today...and I...got...stuck talking...to the prof...professor," he said while trying to catch his breath. He straightened his back then and took a couple of deep breaths, "I'm sorry I kept you waiting," he said to her sincerely and smiled. Usagi had a sudden urge to pout her lips and give him her annoyed face. But she didn't. This wasn't Mamoru, and she didn't want to act like that with him. Those pouts and pretended irritations were reserved for one person, and one person only. So she just settled for a small glare instead.

"That's ok," she said then, without faltering in her sentences, "I just thought maybe you had forgotten," she continued.

"I would never," he said with a boyish grin that lit up his eyes. He seemed so happy to be there, to be in her presence, and for a moment, Usagi didn't know what to say.

"Ne, would you like to go and sit somewhere?" Hiro asked her while eyeing their surroundings, probably looking for an empty bench, "there is a small fountain over there, we could go..."

"NO," Usagi's voice was a little above normal and Hiro looked at her a bit confused. Her face turned to a rosy pink and she and looked away, "I mean, I mean...that place is always crowded with young kids playing around, let's just sit here," she gestured to a bench a few feet away.

Hiro's furrowed his brows a little but followed her none-the-less.

They sat on the bench beside each other as they settled their bags on the ground. For a while, both seemed to be lost at words. They just sat there and looked around the solitude park. A light breeze caressed their faces and Usagi closed her eyes for a second to enjoy the pure sensation as she once again breathed in the smell of wet grass.

"Usagi-chan, there is something that I need to tell you..." came Hiro's low voice. Usagi didn't open her eyes. She was dreading the things he wanted to say to her. What should she tell him? If he did ask her then and there, how should she tell him how she feels? For a moment, a certain person's visage came to her mind. She could almost feel his light touches against her face, his rose scented breath against her cheeks, and his warm hands threaded against her waist and neck. His cobalt eyes poured into her soul as he watched her with gentleness and love.

"I'm in love with Mamo-chan," she said suddenly. She didn't open her eyes; rather, she pressed them tighter together. She didn't want to look at Hiro when saying those words. She couldn't handle his stare. For a moment, everything seemed to stop. She no longer felt the light breeze against her skin, nor was she able to hear anything except for Hiro's gentle intake of breath.

"I know," came his response after a moment. It was a simple acknowledgment, but his tone made Usagi's heart drop at her feet. She opened her eyes hurriedly and titled her head towards him. His legs were spread open as he had leaned his elbows on his knees, looking away from her; looking ahead of him.

"I know you're in love with him, I never doubted that," he said in a gentle voice, but still avoiding her eyes. Usagi pressed her lips together and focused her attention solemnly on his words. The pained underline of his voice was making her chest tighten with sadness.

"I just thought...I thought maybe, now that you are no longer together...there could be a chance between us...but then last night...your eyes...they just gave away something for him that I've never seen before; at least, not in anyone around myself," he sighed and finally looked at her with a tiny, but sad smile. Usagi sat silent; because truth to be told, she didn't have anything to say.

"I wish I had met you under different circumstances; I wish I had met you a long time ago, before your whole attention and heart was set on Mamoru-san," he smiled again, a smile that didn't reach his hazelnut eyes. Usagi only sighed at that thought; if only he knew what a _long_ time that would be, "and I really wish I could be more bold and maybe a bit more selfish," Usagi looked at him with confusion. What did that mean?

"But I actually wanted to see you because, there is something that I think you're not aware of; I mean, I'm not even sure why you don't know, and why Mamoru-san didn't tell you; but hearing your doubts about the night of the party..." his voice trailed off as he once again glanced away from her; no, he couldn't start remembering the taste of her soft lips, not right now; it will only make everything harder.

Even though Usagi's mind was going over all the things she had just heard, and she wasn't fully focused anymore, but her level of curiosity was just too high at that point, "What? What?" she leaned forward a little bit towards where he was sitting on the bench, clutching a hand on her blue uniform skirt, while her other tiny hand was set on the bench.

It took a few moment for Hiro to collect himself as he took another deep breath, "that night at the party, the brownie you ate...well that was a happy brownie," he let the words be spoken nonchalantly, as if it was no big of a deal at all. And he was actually happy how he had broken the news to her. But as he glanced back at her and saw her confused face, he could only sigh in nervousness; obviously she didn't know what a happy brownie was.

"That brownie had marijuana in it...lot's of it actually,"

Usagi looked at him passively and for a moment, he thought she was probably aware of that fact. He didn't say anything else and sat still for her reaction.

Usagi kept looking at him with an apathetic stare; what did he just say?

"What?" she asked in a low voice; a dangerous voice. Hiro flinched at her tone as he scooped a little away from her.

"Umm, I mean...don't worry, it wasn't anything important really...but...but when you said you didn't know how you felt that night...I mean...I'm pretty sure that that had something to do with it and..." he shut his mouth immediately when he saw the fierce look on her face and for a moment, he didn't know whether he had to run away from her, or restrain her from hurting anyone else.

"So, what you're saying is that I WAS ACTUALLY DRUGGED?" Usagi's voice started so very low, but gained strength and a loud ring with each word. Hiro's eyes were popping out of his head. He immediately stood up and took two tiny steps away from her wrath. He did not see this coming!

Usagi sat there as her small heart shaped face was wrinkled in anger and her eyes were throwing daggers and fire at him.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME? MAMO-CHAN DIDN'T TELL ME? NO ONE TOLD ME? WHAT THE HELLLLLLLL,"

"Usagi-chan, calm down," Hiro raised his hands in a friendly gesture to cool down the angry girl.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, I WAS DRUGGED. I WAS UNDER THE INFLUENCE...I WAS THIS CLOSE TO BECOME A JUNKIE..." she gestured her index finger and her tiny thumb to show him _exactly_ how close she had gone to be a junkie.

Hiro stood still and watched her with wide eyes for a minute before he burst out laughing. His sudden change in mood was a surprise to Usagi, but it didn't help her frustration and anger one bit.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING? THIS ISN'T FUNNY..." she looked at him with an irritated pout. But the seconds passed and his laughter didn't stop.

Very slowly, so very slowly, Hiro started hearing another set of giggling and low laughter along with his own. He stopped laughing as he watched Usagi's face, as her eyes watered with laughter and amusement.

He looked at her adorable face, before he too continued laughing.

* * *

 **Author's POV:**

 ** _Present time:_**

He caressed her cheeks all the way to her jaw line and slender neck as he felt her shake under his touch. He smiled to himself; oh how he was proud to have that effect on her. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers in a soft touch.

"Stop teasing me..." came her moan and he just had to smile at that again.

"But I like teasing you," he breathed against her neck, as he started nibbling the soft flesh. The sensation sent her into euphoria, as she arched her back against him, gaining a groan from him, "you know, two can play this game," she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Oh? And what game is that princess?" he trailed her collarbone and the swell of her small breasts with butterfly kisses as he felt her tiny hand touch his shoulder and go down on his back in a painfully slow pace. He groaned again.

She was right.

This game was for two.

* * *

 **Hiro's POV:**

 ** _Three nights ago:_**

I pulled my car to the side and turned off the ignition. I stared at the building in front of me for a few minutes before turning my head to the passenger sit; at the girl that was sitting beside me.

She was fumbling with her school bag on her lap as her eyes were also set on the building in front of us.

"So..."I said slowly, deliberately. She tilted her head to the left to look at me, "so..." she said back. We sat silent for a few minutes; I could practically hear our faint breathings.

"Thank you," came her low voice and I glued my eyes at her face, "for what?" I asked.

"For showing me the right path, I guess," a small smile graced her beautiful face as she started twirling a piece of golden hair around her fingers.

"You're a good guy Hiro-san, a very good guy," she continued, and I just had to smirk at that, "I'm serious," she had apparently noticed my amusement.

"I'm not so sure about that," I let out a noisy exhale as I ran an uncomfortable hand through my hair.

"You're a good and courageous guy," she said again, and I looked at her with disbelief, "it takes a brave person to confess something that comes from the heart and then is willing to let go, I understand that now," her voice was like a whisper as she averted her eyes away from me and looked back at the building ahead.

"I understand now what it meant for Mamo-chan to let me go, it's not that he was angry at me or didn't want me, it's just that, he wanted me to be happy, because I sent him all these mixed signals of how I was feeling, I didn't ensure him about my love for him," her confession was breaking my heart. They way she said his name, with such pure loyalty and praise and longing, I just couldn't understand how two people so young could have such strong feelings for one another.

"...and I wouldn't be able to grasp that at all, without your help," she lifted her eyes at me and flashed me a bright smile. I couldn't look away from her, as much as I tried to control the thoughts that were going through my mind, it seemed impossible for me to think about anything else but her.

"You need to tell him how you feel," I had said to her at the park, after her nerves were cooled down, "you have to show him," I had told her.

I remembered the first time I had seen her at Furuhata's arcade; the first time that those sky blue, shimmering eyes had looked at me, and I remembered how my world had stopped. I relieved those moments again through her happy stare; happiness that was warming my heart, as I felt my chest tightening in a feeling of utter longing and despair. This was it. This was the end.

And I knew that it was inevitable to lose her; because after all, she was never mine to begin with.

She had always belonged to my tall, smart, stoic classmate. And it didn't matter whether or not they were physically together, as her heart was beating only for him.

I couldn't say anything, I just sat there speechless, as her gentle words washed through me and showered me with feelings that I knew I would never feel again.

I snapped out of my dream like slumber when I heard the car door open, "I really hope you find what you are looking for Hiro-san, because you truly deserve a very happy life," she whispered as she slowly made her way out of the car.

As I watched her walk away, I knew that this was probably the last time that I was going to see her this close; this was my last chance to extend the happiness I felt inside with her presence for another minute or two.

I hurried out the car and jogged towards her, "Usagi-chan?" she stood still and waited for me to get close to her; her eyes watched me with question.

I watched the orange streams of sunset on her pale face as her brows lifted in confusion, "ne, what's wrong Hiro-san?" she asked me with curiosity.

I shook my head and swallowed what I wanted to say to her; that dream was long gone.

Instead, I lifted my hands up to her fragile shoulders and pulled her against me. I heard her intake of breath and I felt her body go stiff; but I knew this time, I wouldn't make her cry.

I held her close to me as I tilted her face towards my own and planted a not too quick kiss on her soft forehead and then leaned my forehead against the top of her vanilla scented hair.

"You have changed my whole perspective on love Usagi-chan; and I will try so hard to find what I'm looking for, I will try hard to find happiness; because you have made me so happy, just knowing you...knowing that someone like you exists...makes me feel warm inside and I'm so grateful to have met you," I whispered all those words against her hair as I held her tiny body against me, savoring her warmth for the last time and I knew that I would try everyday to keep this feeling with me.

I slowly crept my arms away from her and took a small step backwards. I watched her rosy pink cheekbones and her teary filled eyes with worry; had I made her cry again? But all my worry and heart flinching melted away as soon as her lips lifted up into the most beautiful smile I had ever seen on her face.

"Arigato, Hiro-san," she watched me for a few seconds and then...

She walked away.

And I watched her leave, because that's what she ought to do from the very begging; she was always going to walk away from me to the arms of the one that held her heart.

I watched her leave and I finally whispered the words I was never to say to her again, but I knew, I would never forget.

"You will always be in my heart Tsukino Usagi."

* * *

 **Mamoru's POV:**

 ** _Present time:_**

"Tell me again," I asked her for what it seemed like the hundredth time as I licked and kissed her flat stomach for the millionth time. She arched her back once more and I barely heard her soft moan.

"I love you..."

I chuckled at her husky voice as I remembered her determined eyes when she came to my apartment, unannounced three nights ago and educated me, in detail, what it meant to hide something from Tsukino Usagi.

"WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING ME THAT I HAD CONSUMED DRUGS MAMORU-BAKA?" was the first thing she said to me when I had opened the door. She had eased her way inside, as she always does. And for a second it almost felt like the past painful week had never happened. I watched her infuriated little body with clenched fists in the middle of my hallway with disbelief as she whirled around to face me. Her eyes were splashing flames of fire and her face was like a tiny tomato.

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE NOT TELL ME THAT I WAS DRUGGED, DRUGGED MAMO-CHAN, THAT IS SOMETH...AAAAH"

I seized her lips in a feverish kiss as I held on to her small face tight and twisted my fingers around her hair. Her respond came quickly and coherently. She kissed me back with the same heat and fever.

I didn't want to talk; we had a lifetime ahead of us to talk. Now that she was here, in flesh right in front of me, I just wanted to hold her.

I maneuvered us away from the small hallway at the front door, as I lifted her up from her feet and molded her small frame to my body.

The kiss seemed to go on forever.

"I'm so glad you came back to me," I finally spoke the words I had wanted to say ever since she breezed into the apartment.

"I had never left you to begin with Mamo-chan," she smiled against my lips.

I sighed as I remembered her glossy eyes from that night, and the night after. I was unable to let her go; now that she was once again mine, I couldn't bear being away from her for too long. So I had kept her to myself for two nights. She had finally gone home today, saying that Kenji would probably murder her if she were to be away from home for another night.

I had handled the silence of my apartment for far too long, so I had called her an hour ago, burring out something about an emergency.

"You know, you could easily get your self killed," I heard her tiny giggle as I looked up at her with confusion, "and why is that?" I lifted one eyebrow at her.

"Well, I was suppose to be home tonight," she giggled again and lifted her head to plant a soft kiss on my lips, "but instead," she gave me another small peck and I closed my eyes as I hovered over her with both elbows, "I'm at my boy friend's," another soft kiss, "wiggling and panting," her voice was husky and I felt a shudder of pleasure going down my spine, "in his bed..." she brought her lips against mine again, but as she pulled her head away and towards the pillow, I followed her. I smashed my mouth against hers as I plunged my demanding tongue inside her mouth and asked her to surrender to me. She snaked her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her, shifting her body to give me a better access; a full access to her soul.

"She deserves to be happy," he had said in such a sad voice. I had only nodded at him as I had watched him shift on his feet, "and she gets that happiness from you," he had finally looked me in the eye; hazelnut met blue, as I had stared right back at him, understanding each word he was saying.

"Stay with me forever Usako," I pleaded with her as I kissed her again and again, she nodded her head again and again as I took her to the edge of ecstasy; releasing both of us of the pain and loneliness we had felt for the past week.

"I want you despite our past, despite of what we once were. I only want you, forever and ever Chiba Mamoru...you're my true love...my one and only love," she had breathed into my ear three nights ago.

I smiled as I eased myself into her, as I remembered those heart melting words.

The night was young, we were young; and even though our love was old and ancient, but it all felt like a blossom of something new.

* * *

 **Hiro's POV:**

"Wow, this place is great. How come you've never took us here before?" Aiya asked me as she smiled at Amori-san once more.

I chuckled at the sparkle in her eyes and looked at Akito who was tapping his fingers against the lacy tablecloth, "I never took you guys as a teahouse kind of people," I mused and smiled up at Amori-san as she watched us with soft eyes.

"Ne, Hiro-kun, where is your little friend today?" Amori-san's innocent question startled me. And it took me a moment to stare back at her.

"She's probably busy with her boy friend Amori-san," I gave her a tiny smile, and she watched me with understanding; she was just like my mother after all.

I diverted my eyes back to my friends, who were gossiping non-stop about someone I didn't know. I smiled; these were my best friends, my family; and I couldn't be more grateful to have them. It was Akito's carefree personality that had helped me out of the abyss; Aiya's berserk desire to speak to hold me in place, and Takeshi's caring friendship to get me to open up to them. I was truly blessed to have them in my life.

I recalled Usagi's parting glance at me, as she had stood on the stairs of Mamoru's building and waved at me with excitement. I remembered her small arms loosely around my waist, as she had finally relaxed in my embrace and held me close to her.

I had seen Mamoru almost every day in the campus, as it was time for our finals and everyone had the studying flue. We had acknowledged each other's presence with a tiny nod every time; but nothing more.

Chiba Mamoru was still my lucky classmate who had Usagi's love, and I was still the guy who had tried to take her away from him. We were never going to be the same.

But as I had watched his ecstatic laughter with Furuhata in the cafeteria from a distance, I knew I had made the right decision. Somehow, I knew that if he was this happy, she ought to be happy as well.

And what more could I wanted?

I closed my eyes against all the funny sounds that Akito and Aiya were making.

The world had started to move again as I remembered her eyes.

.The End.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and its fabulous characters in anyway. I wish I did. But I don't. All the delightful rights of this wonderful manga/anime and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi._


	16. Not a Chapter but

Hello everyone.

I trust that everyone has had a great week so far. Vancouver is soaking in rain! and I have no idea where this November weather came from! :)

I'm sorry if I suddenly got your hopes up in thinking that this is a new chapter. Unfortunately, it is not.

However, I did want to talk to all of my readers about the reviews and a few messages that I have been getting since two days ago, once the final chapter was up.

A lot of you were surprised to see the final chapter, after only 15 chapters. And I'm really glad that you were honest to share your feelings with me.

Thus, I felt necessary to point out some of the things that had been going on my mind:

First and far most important is the fact that I am leaving Vancouver for a whole 2 months in a week, and I won't have day to day access to the Internet, and therefore, I really wanted to finish the story before I left.

I didn't want to leave everything undone for a whole few months, because personally, I believe that a writer has some responsibility to her readers and leaving them on the hook and without anything else to grab, is just not me. (at least that's what I think about my own position)

Secondly, a lot of people have complained about the limited effort Hiro had put up for Usagi and how he was so quick to let her go (yes, I am talking to you **Evil Uncle Abram :)** ) well honestly, I don't have an explanation for you, because I think everyone has the right to like or dislike something about a story. If you felt like the story was rushed ( **AimlesslyGera** ) or it was somewhat undone I'm sorry you feel that way.

But, I should say that I never intended to create any kind of relationship between Usagi and Hiro, althoughI love Hiro myself. But, we all know that she is destined to be with Mamoru, and honestly, at the very beginning I did wanted to create "something" between her and Hiro, but then I thought against it.

In my opinion, Usagi always needed to have a fling. (something that I always craved to see in the 90's anime, especially seeing as how Mamoru was always portrayed as a "hunk" who always had his share of a fan club). The original story came to me on that sense.

But then...I sort of remembered my own flings and how some of them just didn't work; they never even started.

Hiro truly loved Usagi, but probably not the way Mamoru loves her. After all, how can he? He is merely an ordinary human being, whose love and affections are ordinary in every single step, where as, Mamoru's love for Usagi is beyond what we believe what love can be. Even I as a writer can not compete with that!

Anyways, I just wanted to clarify somethings here, because I am currently working on a new topic and I'm contemplating whether I should post the first chapter before I leave or not.

Have a great weekend everyone and God bless.

Goli


End file.
